Full Moon
by AmandineH
Summary: Clarke Griffin est une chasseuse de loups garous, qui aimerait pourtant ne pas l'être. Bellamy Blake est un loup garou, chef de sa propre meute. Quand leurs chemins se croisent, leur univers s'effondre... Et rien ne se passera comme prévu.
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Lundi 22 Octobre. 23h34.

Clarke s'agenouille sur le sol en voyant ses parents faire la même chose devant elle. Elle avale sa salive et lève ses yeux vers tous les arbres autour d'elle. La plupart des adolescents de dix-sept ans passent leurs soirées avec leurs amis, dans des bars ou à leur domicile. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Clarke. Elle, ses soirées, elle les passe dans la forêt.

Jake et Abby se remettent à marcher, alors qu'elle continue à les suivre. Les feuilles mortes des arbres crissent sous ses pieds dès qu'elle fait un pas. Elle resserre ses doigts sur la dague qu'elle porte dans la main. Ce qu'elle est en train de faire, elle en est obligée par ses parents… Pourtant, elle aimerait que tout cela cesse. Mais c'est son héritage, elle ne peut pas tourner le dos à sa famille de cette façon.

\- Ne bougez plus, murmure sa mère juste devant.

Clarke se fige juste derrière son père, en ralentissant sa respiration. Elle regarde au loin et aperçoit quelque chose. Elle sait immédiatement ce que c'est. Un loup-garou.

La famille Griffin est la famille la plus connue parmi tous les chasseurs de loups garous. Ils sont en activité depuis plusieurs générations déjà. Son grand père est toujours un chasseur de loup garous, et elle sait que son grand-père à lui l'était également. Ils se sont transmis toutes leurs connaissances, et elle devra le transmettre à ses enfants dans le futur. Elle est encore en apprentissage, bien-sûr. Ses parents essayent de lui apprendre, mais elle a beaucoup de mal… Parce qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ils veulent s'en prendre aux loups garous. Ces derniers peuvent attaquer, c'est évident… Mais ce sont des personnes qui ont une vie de leur côté : des amis, de la famille. Elle n'y arrive toujours pas.

\- Je vais lui tirer dessus, dit Abby en regardant son mari.

Ce dernier acquiesce lentement. Abby prend son arbalète et amène le viseur près de son œil. Elle pousse un léger souffle pour se stabiliser. Elle appuie finalement sur la gâchette. La flèche en argent se plante dans le torse du loup-garou devant eux. Clarke pince ses lèvres alors que ce dernier pousse un long cri, tout en s'écroulant sur le sol. Abby et Jake s'approchent de lui alors qu'elle reste figée sur place, fermant les yeux devant le cri de douleur du loup. Jake la regarde en poussant un soupir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle reste paralysée devant l'un d'eux.

\- Clarke, tu peux approcher. Il ne va rien te faire.

Clarke avale sa salive en hochant la tête, et fait quelques pas vers ses parents. Elle regarde le loup se tordre de douleur au sol. Il a des longues canines et des yeux de couleur jaunes. Il pourrait être quelqu'un de son lycée, elle ne le sait même pas. Son visage est recouvert de poils sur le côté. Elle tremble en le voyant. Abby la regarde.

\- Achève-le.

Sa fille tourne rapidement son visage vers elle en grossissant les yeux. Jake pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme en lui disant le mot « Non ». Il comprend sa fille mieux que quiconque. Abby continue à fixer Clarke, le regard dur.

\- Il est en train d'agoniser sur le sol, explique-t-elle. Met fin à ses souffrances.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas dans ce cas ? demande Clarke.

\- Je veux que tu apprennes à les tuer. Il faut que tu les voies comme ce qu'ils sont réellement : des bêtes féroces qui t'attaqueraient sur le champ s'ils te voyaient sans défense.

Clarke devrait faire semblant d'être de leur côté, mais elle ne peut pas prétendre. Elle ne peut pas faire comme si elle était d'accord avec tout ça. Elle secoue rapidement la tête alors que le regard d'Abby devient de plus en plus menaçant. Elle s'approche de sa fille alors que cette dernière recule d'un pas. Abby prend la dague qu'elle possède dans la main et lui met devant le nez. Clarke avale sa salive en essayant de ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Tu sais que ce qu'on fait est important, lui explique doucement sa mère. Il faut que tu sois forte, d'accord ? Ils n'hésiteraient pas à te tuer s'ils voyaient à quel point tu as peur d'eux. Fais ce que je te dis, chérie.

Elle tend de nouveau la dague vers elle. Clarke souffle un grand coup et la prend entre ses doigts. Elle s'approche lentement du loup-garou sur le sol et s'agenouille à ses côtés. Elle ferme les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer. Il faut qu'elle le fasse, sinon ses parents ne lui feront jamais confiance.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

Elle serre sa main autour du poignard et le plante violemment dans le cœur du loup. Celui-ci pousse un dernier soupir et meurt sous ses doigts. Clarke essuie la larme qui vient de couler sur sa joue et se relève lentement, en tendant la dague vers sa mère. Elle ne l'attend même pas et commence à faire le chemin retour jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne veut pas écouter les appels de ses parents derrière, elle ne veut penser à rien.

Clarke rentre chez elle et monte les escaliers, en fonçant dans sa chambre. Elle pousse la porte de sa salle de bain personnelle et s'agenouille devant les toilettes, en vomissant tout ce qu'elle a dans l'estomac. Elle sent des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle s'endurcisse, elle le sait… Elle sort son téléphone portable en reniflant.

 **Clarke G.** : « Est-ce que tu peux passer à la maison ? J'ai besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, c'est urgent. »

 **Wells J.** : « Je suis là dans cinq minutes. Tiens bon. »

Clarke s'écroule sur son lit en plaquant une main sur son front. Elle appelle toujours Wells dans ses moments de détresse, parce qu'il est son meilleur ami. Elle ne voit pas sa vie sans lui désormais, elle le connait depuis toujours. Leur relation a toujours été platonique. Ils se sont posés la question de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, bien-sûr, mais ils en ont conclus qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas d'une autre manière qu'entre frère et sœur. Ils s'entraident lorsqu'ils ne vont pas bien.

\- Je suis là, dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle tend immédiatement ses bras, alors qu'il la serre directement contre lui. Elle commence à pleurer dans son torse tandis qu'il caresse lentement son dos, lui murmurant des mots rassurants dans l'oreille, même s'il ne sait même pas ce qui lui arrive. Elle se calme au bout de quelques minutes et pousse un soupir.

\- J'ai tué un loup aujourd'hui.

Il resserre ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle mord sa langue en fermant les yeux. Elle soupire une nouvelle fois.

\- Ma mère lui a tiré dessus et j'ai dû finir son travail.

\- Clarke, tu n'as pas eu le choix…

\- Je le sais, répond-elle en coupant sa parole. Et je sais que je vais devoir le refaire encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

\- Il faut que tu t'endurcisses.

Elle secoue la tête contre lui, s'énervant contre toute cette histoire. Elle aurait aimé avoir une famille normale, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle aurait aimé se soucier des problèmes de filles de son âge : les cours, les amis, les petits amis… Mais non. Elle n'a qu'un seul ami et n'a jamais eu de copain ou de copines. Jamais. Elle est seule, ses parents sont la seule chose dans sa vie… C'est pour ça que Wells a raison. Il faut qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle devienne plus adulte et qu'elle exécute ce qu'ils lui disent.

\- Je vais essayer, murmure-t-elle finalement. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer.

Il hoche la tête et dépose un baiser sur son front. Elle sourit contre son torse et ferme les yeux, en commençant à s'endormir.

Elle part au lycée à ses côtés le lendemain. Ils n'ont pas cours ensemble, puisqu'ils sont dans des filières différentes, mais ils partagent souvent les mêmes horaires. Elle se sépare de lui dans la matinée pour se rendre à son casier. Elle prend quelques manuels mais sursaute lorsqu'elle entend un bruit sur le côté. Elle tourne légèrement son visage et voit Bellamy Blake, un élève de sa classe, en pleine discussion avec sa petite sœur. Elle continue à les observer. Elle a toujours rêvé avoir un frère ou une sœur. Elle voit à quel point ils semblent proches à chaque fois qu'elle les voit. Elle ne les connait pas personnellement, elle a dû décrocher trois mots à Bellamy en trois ans de lycée. Il semble sympathique, c'est tout ce qu'elle a réussi à observer de lui. Elle sait aussi qu'il a un groupe d'amis avec qui il est tout le temps, notamment Miller, Raven et Harper. Ils ont l'air d'être tous très proches.

Octavia se sépare de Bellamy et commence à marcher dans le couloir, sans doute pour aller dans sa propre classe. Clarke passe près d'elle et croise soudainement son regard. Octavia lui fait alors un grand sourire.

\- Salut, Clarke !

Elle passe alors que Clarke se fige en plein milieu du couloir. Elle ne savait même pas qu'Octavia connaissait sons nom, comment est-ce que ça se fait ? Elle voit Bellamy au loin se gratter nerveusement la nuque avant de rentrer dans la salle de cours. Clarke racle sa gorge et le suit, en essayant d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer.

Elle se met à sa place et attend le début du cours de littérature. Elle sort l'un de ses carnets et commence à écrire ce le professeur leur dit. Elle s'arrête alors que ce dernier parle des exposés qu'ils vont devoir faire dans quelques semaines.

\- Je vous ai assigné à tous un partenaire au hasard. Je vais vous appeler, vous allez vous approcher et je vous donnerai votre thème.

Clarke soupire en grattant l'un de ses sourcils. Elle n'a jamais aimé les choses en groupe parce qu'elle ne parle pratiquement à personne dans cette classe. Elle ne se mélange pas vraiment aux autres. Elle espère tomber avec quelqu'un avec qui elle a déjà parlé au moins une fois, en tout cas.

\- Le troisième groupe sera composé de Clarke Griffin et de Bellamy Blake.

Elle pince ses lèvres en se levant de sa chaise en entendant avec qui elle est assignée. Elle aurait pu tomber avec pire, c'est sûr. Bellamy se place à côté d'elle devant le bureau du professeur et ils attendent leur sujet.

\- Très bien, vous aurez un sujet de dissertation : « Dans quelle mesure la représentation d'utopie remet-elle en cause les limites de la scène théâtrale ? ». Plan en trois parties avec trois sous parties, bien évidemment.

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête et repartent à leurs places en écrivant respectivement sur leurs cahiers le sujet, pour ne pas l'oublier. Clarke mâchouille son stylo le restant du cours, en pensant à ce devoir qu'elle va devoir rendre. Elle va être obligée de voir Bellamy en dehors des cours et ça la stresse énormément. Elle ne sait absolument pas comment il est, ça lui fait peur. Elle souffle un grand coup et attend patiemment la fin de la classe. Elle se lève lorsque la sonnerie retentit et range ses affaires dans son sac. Elle s'apprête à sortir mais Bellamy arrive vers sa table en lui faisant un léger sourire.

\- Salut, dit-il finalement en la regardant. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle cinq minutes du sujet qu'on doit faire ? Comme ça nous pourrions faire nos recherches chacun de notre côté avant de se réunir pour partager nos idées.

Elle est surprise de le voir aussi sérieux à propos de cet exposé. Elle hoche finalement la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Ils marchent jusqu'à son casier en parlant de la question de l'utopie et en essayant de se rappeler des citations dans les livres qu'ils sont en train d'étudier. Ils arrivent à son casier et en parlent encore quelques minutes.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que le professeur attend de nous, lui dit Bellamy en grimaçant. Mais on va faire de notre mieux, en tout cas.

\- Bien-sûr, répond-elle en hochant la tête.

Il la regarde un certain temps, ce qu'elle ne comprend pas immédiatement. Bellamy a toujours observé les gens, mais jamais _elle_ en particulier. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de sa présence auparavant, elle ne sait pas.

\- Je dois aller rejoindre ma sœur, dit-il au bout d'un moment. J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi, Clarke.

Il lui fait un léger sourire alors qu'elle plisse les yeux en le regardant partir. Il est plutôt sympathique, ce qui la rassure… Mais est-ce qu'il était en train de flirter avec elle ? Non. C'est juste impossible. Il ne la connait même pas.

Elle rentre chez elle en fin de journée et embrasse la joue de ses deux parents. Elle leur demande s'ils comptent sortir ce soir mais ils secouent la tête. Elle monte dans sa chambre en mordant sa lèvre. Elle a dit à Wells qu'elle allait s'endurcir, et c'est ce qu'elle compte faire. Elle va sortir dans le dos de ses parents ce soir, il faut qu'elle le fasse. Elle prend en attendant son ordinateur portable et regarde les devoirs qu'elle a à faire. Elle se met à la tâche et descend manger au bout d'un moment.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demande son père en la regardant.

\- Bien, répond Clarke en hochant les épaules. J'ai un exposé à faire pour le mois prochain.

Son père lui demande le sujet alors qu'elle commence à en parler. Sa mère s'y intéresse également et lui pose des questions. Clarke remonte au bout d'un moment et regarde un film en attendant qu'il fasse nuit. Ses parents viennent lui dire bonne nuit vers 23h en lui disant de se coucher. Elle hoche la tête et attend qu'ils rentrent dans leur chambre. Elle se lève alors de son lit et enfile son jean noir ainsi qu'un gilet à capuche noir. Elle fait les cent pas dans sa chambre en essayant de respirer calmement. Elle peut le faire, elle n'a pas à avoir peur. Elle ouvre son armoire et prend son arbalète avec elle.

Elle sort de chez elle sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se dirige immédiatement dans la forêt. Il fait nuit, il y a des bruits suspects autour d'elle, mais elle ne doit pas paniquer. Elle sursaute cependant lorsqu'elle entend son téléphone portable sonner dans sa poche. Elle décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- _Je rêve où tu viens de passer devant chez moi avec une arbalète à la main ?_ demande la voix de Wells à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu ne rêves pas. J'ai décidé de m'endurcir, comme tu me l'as dit.

 _\- Clarke, tu es seule… C'est dangereux._

Elle lève les yeux au ciel même si elle sait qu'il ne peut pas la voir en ce moment même. Elle continue à marcher en faisant attention à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout se passera bien.

 _\- Très bien, mais envoie-moi un message lorsque tu auras terminé._

\- Ça marche. À demain.

Elle raccroche et remet son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle continue tout droit, en s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans les bois. Elle mord sa lèvre lorsqu'elle voit l'endroit où elle a tué le loup la nuit précédente. Son corps n'est plus présent. Sa meute a dû le récupérer, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Elle ferme les yeux en inspirant et en expirant lentement.

Elle entend soudainement une branche craquer derrière elle. Elle se retourne en levant son arbalète au niveau de ses épaules. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle voit une forme devant elle. Elle sait que c'est un loup garou lorsqu'elle dirige son regard vers ses mains : il a des griffes. Elle n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage, mais elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Ils sont rouges et hypnotisants. Un Alpha. Il devrait déjà l'attaquer, puisqu'elle ne bouge pas depuis plus de dix secondes. Elle devrait appuyer sur la gâchette, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle a l'impression de le connaitre, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Sa posture lui rappelle quelqu'un… Bellamy ?

Elle avance d'un pas pour pouvoir mieux le voir, mais il recule. Elle essaye à nouveau mais il s'éloigne d'elle et commence à courir dans une autre direction. Elle souffle un coup et baisse son arme. Elle aurait dû tirer, mais son cœur lui disait de ne pas le faire. Elle commence à retourner chez elle en réfléchissant à ce qui vient de se passer. Elle envoie un message à son ami.

 **Clarke G.** : « Je rentre chez moi. »

 **Wells J.** : « Très bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Non, rien du tout. »

C'est la première fois qu'elle ment à son meilleur ami, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait ça… Elle a l'impression d'avoir partagé quelque chose avec ce loup garou, comme un secret. Elle n'a pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. De toute façon elle passera pour quelqu'un de faible, surtout auprès de ses parents…

C'est lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy le lendemain qu'elle se fige en plein milieu du couloir. Son estomac commence à se nouer, parce qu'elle le reconnait. Elle sait que c'était lui hier soir. Sa posture, ses mains… Elle respire lentement par le nez en se rendant devant son casier. Elle met sa tête à l'intérieur en touchant son front. C'est impossible. Impossible. Bellamy ne peut pas être un loup garou, il faut qu'elle se calme.

Elle sort sa tête du casier et part vers sa classe. Elle croise Octavia sur le chemin et lui fait un petit sourire… Mais cette dernière hausse un sourcil et continue son chemin. Clarke se sent rougir mais avance. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Elle rentre dans la salle et s'installe à sa place. Elle gribouille sur son carnet en attendant le début du cours. Elle sursaute finalement lorsque le professeur s'arrête devant sa table. Elle lève la tête.

\- Clarke, je suis venu pour te donner un nouveau binôme pour les exposés.

\- Pourquoi ça ? J'étais censée être avec Bellamy, non ?

\- Il est venu me voir ce matin pour changer, je suis désolé. Tu seras avec Chris désormais.

Elle hoche mécaniquement la tête alors que le professeur s'éloigne. Elle fronce les sourcils en regardant la place qu'occupe Bellamy. Il regarde en face de lui, la mâchoire serrée. Le cœur de Clarke tambourine dans sa poitrine. Maintenant, elle en est sûre à 100%. Bellamy est un loup garou. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu changer de groupe, sinon ? Il a dû la reconnaître hier soir. Il n'a pas voulu se mettre en binôme avec une chasseuse de loup garou, et elle le comprend tout à fait.

Elle rejoint Wells au réfectoire un peu plus tard. Il lui parle de son cours alors qu'elle mange en hochant la tête, en n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'il lui dit. Il semble le remarquer au bout d'un moment puisqu'il lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Elle mord sa lèvre en poussant un soupir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit hier soir, avoue-t-elle finalement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai vu un loup garou dans la forêt.

Wells écarquille les yeux en entendant les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avoue toute l'histoire, en lui parlant de son hésitation devant le loup. Elle termine son récit en évoquant le comportement étrange de Bellamy ce matin, et le fait qu'elle soit désormais sûre que c'était lui. Wells gratte son sourcil en la regardant. Elle écrase ses petits pois dans son assiette sans dire un mot de plus.

\- Clarke, si c'est réellement le loup garou que tu as vu… Il sait que tu le pourchasses. Il pourrait t'attaquer.

\- Je le sais.

\- Il faut que tu le tues avant.

\- Je le _sais_ , Wells.

Elle lève le regarde et croise celui de Bellamy, au loin. Il semble la regarder. Elle rougit en évitant son regard et en se forçant à manger. S'il est réellement un loup garou, il devrait entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans son corps. Elle s'est documenté sur eux, elle sait exactement ce qu'ils peuvent faire ou non.

Elle se lève soudainement en prenant son plateau avec elle et en le déposant un peu plus loin, vers la plonge. Elle sort rapidement de la cafétéria et reste en plein air, en s'installant sur une table de pique-nique. Wells la rejoint au bout d'une minute alors qu'elle dépose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, lui dit-elle en plissant son nez. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Comme tu le sens.

Elle lui fait un léger sourire et s'éloigne de lui, en mettant son sac à dos sur l'une de ses épaules. Elle rentre chez elle et s'enferme dans sa chambre, en pensant encore et encore à ce qu'elle devrait faire. Sa mère vient lui parler dans l'après-midi mais Clarke invente une excuse en prétextant être malade. Elle prend une décision le soir-même, à la nuit tombée, et le dit à Wells.

 **Clarke G.** : « J'y retourne ce soir. »

 **Wells J.** : « Tu es sûre ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

 **Clarke G.** : « J'ai besoin de savoir s'il sera là. Je vais prendre mon arme, ne t'en fais pas ».

Elle s'habille comme la veille et regarde dans son placard les armes qu'elle possède. Elle prend cette fois-ci un pistolet et sort de chez elle en prenant garde à ce que ses parents soient réellement endormis.

Elle a beaucoup moins peur, cette fois-ci. Elle s'enfonce dans la forêt en faisant attention aux bruits. Plusieurs minutes passent. Elle regarde sa montre lorsqu'elle voit que cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il n'y a rien d'inhabituel. Elle s'apprête à abandonner lorsqu'elle entend un craquement derrière elle. Elle se retourne vivement en pointant son pistolet devant elle. Des yeux rouges, des griffes, des crocs… Elle coupe sa respiration alors qu'elle fixe le loup d'hier soir.

\- Transforme-toi, murmure-t-elle alors.

Clarke retient sa respiration après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle aurait simplement dû tirer… Mais elle n'est pas prête. Elle veut savoir qui c'est.

Le loup devant elle attend quelques secondes et, finalement, se transforme. Elle le remarque aux yeux qui s'éteignent et aux ongles qui deviennent humains. La personne s'appuie contre l'arbre derrière lui, les bras croisés. Clarke n'arrive toujours pas à distinguer son visage à cause de la pénombre. Elle souffle un grand coup et s'avance d'un pas, toujours en pointant son pistolet vers elle. Elle entend sa voix avant de le voir.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas un jouet, princesse ?

Elle fait tomber l'arme lorsqu'elle distingue le visage de Bellamy Blake devant elle. Elle se doutait que ça allait être lui, mais cela reste une surprise. Elle s'apprête à la ramasser mais Bellamy se précipite en avant et la prend dans sa propre main. Elle se fige alors qu'il pointe le canon du pistolet contre son front à elle. Elle respire bruyamment en plongeant dans ses yeux.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas tirer, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle ferme les yeux en priant pour qu'il ne fasse rien. Elle ne sait pas s'il va tirer, elle ne le sait pas. Mais elle prie de tout son être pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas posté de fictions sur ce site. Hé oui. Nuances de Bellarke ne compte pas puisque je l'avais commencé il y a longtemps ! J'espère que vous êtes contents, j'ai longtemps caché l'écriture de cette fiction sur Twitter mais ça y est, la publication commence. Comme vous l'avez vu, ce sera un peu différent puisque le thème sera les loups garous… J'ai adoré l'écrire donc j'espère que vous allez aimer la lire !**

 **Sinon, que dire ? Concernant ma petite vie, vous m'avez quitté alors que j'étais en L3 de Lettres à la fac. Et bien, c'est fait, j'ai eu ma Licence ! Je suis désormais en première année de Master dans la ville de Saint-Lô dans le but de devenir professeur des écoles… Je grandis, c'est étrange tout ça !**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ce que j'écris, à me suivre sur Twitter ( Carreyland) et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre. Bisous à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui ont lu mes petits chapitres dans « _Nuances de Bellarke_ » à propos du membre du staff des conventions The 100 auxquels je vais… (Oui, vous savez, le staff pour lequel j'ai eu un coup de cœur). Hé bien nous sommes maintenant très amis, on se parle tous les jours et on s'appelle très souvent. Tout est bien qui finit bien !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas tirer, lui dit Bellamy d'une voix grave.

Clarke ferme les yeux. Elle réfléchit mais elle est comme paralysée par ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle n'a aucune raison. Elle pourrait le supplier, évoquer ses parents, Wells, mais elle ne le fait pas. C'est une chasseuse de loup garou, il est un loup garou. Il est en droit de s'attaquer à elle.

Elle le regarde, sans rien dire. Il penche un peu sa tête sur le côté, l'un des coins de sa bouche se levant légèrement. Il semble surpris et amusé par sa non-réaction.

\- Vraiment, Clarke ? Tu ne vas même pas essayer de te défendre ?

Il sourit un peu plus en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il secoue finalement la tête et baisse le pistolet, en le mettant dans son pantalon. Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'il passe à côté d'elle et commence à s'éloigner. Elle devrait courir dans l'autre sens, s'éloigner le plus possible de lui… Mais elle veut _savoir_ pourquoi il réagit de cette façon.

Ses pieds agissent avant son cerveau. Elle court dans sa direction et lui barre le chemin, alors qu'il hausse un sourcil. Elle imite son expression.

\- C'est tout ? demande-t-elle. Tu ne m'attaques même pas ? Tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis ? Je pourrais peut-être avoir une autre arme sur moi et te tuer sur le champ !

Il rigole à nouveau en passant à côté d'elle. Elle sent son sang bouillonner sous sa peau. Il se moque complètement d'elle alors qu'elle était en possession de l'arme il y a quelques minutes à peine. Elle se rue vers lui et l'attrape par l'épaule. Il agrippe soudainement son bras et le tord derrière elle. Sa respiration se coupe alors qu'il pousse son visage contre l'arbre le plus proche. Elle frissonne lorsqu'elle sent son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

\- Crois-moi, princesse, tu ne feras jamais le poids contre moi. Tu es une chasseuse de loups garous, je l'avais deviné. Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur moi, sinon tu serais déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Il la relâche alors qu'elle reprend sa respiration. Elle se tourne vers lui en s'appuyant contre l'arbre. Il reste debout, à la regarder. Il n'a plus envie de s'enfuir, apparemment. Elle racle sa gorge en régulant sa respiration. C'est lui qui rompt le silence en croisant les bras.

\- J'avais entendu parler d'une famille de chasseurs du nom de Griffin, mais je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement. Tu me surprends.

\- Je peux dire la même chose pour toi, répond-elle en croisant les bras à son tour. Un loup garou, sérieusement ? Je suis censée chasser les loups garous jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et l'un de mes camarades de classe en est un. C'est vraiment ma chance.

Il pousse un léger rire en secouant la tête. Il s'adosse finalement contre un arbre devant elle et se laisse dériver vers le sol, jusqu'à s'assoir contre lui. Clarke attend quelques secondes et fait la même chose de son côté, en jouant avec ses doigts. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle pourrait essayer de le tuer, mais il est beaucoup trop fort… Et elle n'a pas envie. Elle sait que Bellamy est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Est-ce que ta sœur est un loup garou elle-aussi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le savoir ? Tu comptes essayer de la tuer ?

\- Non, Bellamy, répond-elle en soupirant. Je n'ai pas tiré sur la gâchette pour toi, je ne le ferai certainement pas pour Octavia.

Il plisse des yeux en la regardant, comme pour essayer de savoir si elle lui dit la vérité ou non. Il hoche finalement la tête.

\- Octavia est un loup garou, oui. Il y a sept autres loups dans ma meute : Octavia, Monty, Miller, Raven, Echo, Murphy et Harper.

\- _Ta_ meute ?

\- Oui. Je suis l'Alpha, ce sont mes Bêtas.

C'est au tour de Clarke de plisser des yeux après ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle est surprise par ses révélations. Elle comprend tout ce qu'il lui dit grâce à l'instruction que ses parents lui ont faite sur les loups.

Les loups garous sont souvent rassemblés en meute. Le chef de cette meute se nomme l'Alpha, en l'occurrence Bellamy ici. Il possède des yeux rouges. Les autres sont ses Bêtas et ils ont les yeux dorés. Les Bêtas ont tendance à prendre au pied de la lettre ce que leur dit l'Alpha, ils obéissent au doigt et à l'œil parce qu'ils le respectent. Il y a un lien fort entre les membres d'une même meute.

\- Tu n'as que 18 ans et tu es l'Alpha… Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu n'es pas prête à entendre l'histoire, princesse. Crois-moi.

Elle aimerait lui poser un peu plus de questions mais il ne répondra probablement pas, de toute façon. Elle mâchouille l'un de ses ongles en regardant le sol. Elle devrait déjà partir et rentrer chez elle. Elle s'apprête à le faire mais il prend la parole.

\- Clarke Griffin, chasseuse de loups garous. Tu m'expliques, toi aussi ? Tu nous détestes tant que ça ?

Elle secoue rapidement la tête, en sentant ses joues commencer à rougir. Elle se sent honteuse de se trouver dans cette position, mais il faut qu'elle lui réponde. Ça lui donnerait l'air encore plus coupable.

\- Je suis simplement les ordres, répond-elle en grimaçant. Je ne suis pas la toute première génération, il y en a eu des dizaines avant moi. Mes grands-parents l'ont fait, mes parents le font… Et je vais devoir le faire plus tard.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas de tuer des personnes innocentes ?

\- Mes parents disent que vous n'êtes pas tous innocents. Vous attaquez les humains.

\- Ah oui ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce que le loup que tu as tué il y a trois jours était en train de vous attaquer ?

Elle coupe sa respiration en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Bellamy serre la mâchoire alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour essayer de répondre, sans rien trouver à dire. Il n'était pas censé être au courant… Mais c'est le cas. Il était là. Il l'observait depuis tout ce temps, et il l'a vue tuer ce loup.

Il se relève alors qu'elle le suit du regard. Elle n'a pas envie qu'il parte mais il n'est pas de cet avis. Elle lève les yeux et croise son regard.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, lui dit-il finalement. Je connaissais ce loup. Il était dangereux.

Il la fixe quelques temps et s'éloigne, la laissant toute seule dans ses pensées. Elle reste assise dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait froid. Elle souffle en rentrant chez elle et en essayant de se calmer.

Elle croise le regard de Bellamy plusieurs fois le lendemain. Ils se regardent durant plusieurs secondes et détournent les yeux, comme s'ils partageaient un secret qu'ils ne voulaient pas dévoiler aux autres. Elle aimerait en savoir plus sur lui mais elle ne peut pas le pousser à lui parler. De toute façon, il doit surement toujours lui en vouloir à propos du loup qu'elle a tué.

\- Perdue dans tes pensées ?

Elle sursaute alors que Wells s'appuie contre le casier à côté du sien et lui fait un sourire. Elle soupire en rangeant ses affaires et en lui racontant toute l'histoire. Son ami plisse des yeux à la toute fin.

\- Tu es de nouveau allée dans la forêt en pleine nuit ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de cette histoire, sérieusement ? J'ai croisé Bellamy. Bellamy est un _loup garou_.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné, tu m'avais dit que tu avais des soupçons.

\- Des soupçons peut-être, mais j'ai la confirmation maintenant. Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ?

Il hausse les épaules alors qu'elle secoue la tête en riant. Elle part dans sa classe et s'installe à sa table. Elle sent le regard de Bellamy sur elle mais décide de ne pas le regarder, pour cette fois. Elle mord sa lèvre en écoutant le cours.

Le soir même, Clarke joue avec les feuilles mortes dans la forêt en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Qu' _il_ décide de se pointer. Elle ne sait même pas s'il prévoit de venir, mais elle l'espère au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle a des questions, elle a envie d'en savoir plus sur tout ça. Ses parents n'ont jamais essayé de leur parler, mais ce ne sera pas son cas à elle. Ils ont une histoire, eux aussi.

 **Wells J.** : « Toujours pas ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Nope. »

 **Wells J.** : « Abandonne, Clarke. Ça fait deux heures que tu attends. »

 **Clarke G.** : « On ne sait jamais… »

Elle remet son téléphone portable dans sa poche et se lève, en commençant à faire les 100 pas. Elle s'appuie contre un arbre en humant une mélodie que sa mère lui chantait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait des cauchemars et qu'elle avait peur. Elle chante encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit sourd au loin. Elle a à peine le temps de cliquer des yeux que quelqu'un agrippe soudainement son cou en la plaquant un peu plus contre l'arbre. Elle grossit les yeux mais pousse un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant Bellamy devant elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à trainer dans les bois toute seule ? dit-il. Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ?

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et juste dire « Bonjour » ?

Il sourit légèrement en la relâchant. Elle caresse doucement sa gorge alors qu'il commence à marcher et qu'elle le suit, comme la dernière fois. Elle espère que ça ne laissera pas de marques, sinon ses parents risquent de lui poser quelques questions…

\- Tu m'attendais, Clarke ?

\- J'ai des questions à te poser.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop curieuse…

\- Je le sais, c'est mon plus grand défaut selon mes parents. D'habitude les chasseurs de loups garous obéissent aux ordres sans poser de questions. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Tu te feras tuer à cause de ça.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il secoue la tête en souriant à nouveau. Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment et s'assoit contre un tronc d'arbre renversé sur le sol. Clarke l'imite et s'installe à côté de lui. Elle aimerait que cela devienne une habitude, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Bellamy est de très bonne compagnie. Il la regarde au bout d'un moment, l'un de ses sourcils relevé.

\- Alors ? Pose-moi une question.

Elle réfléchit une minute et décide de lui demander comment il est devenu Alpha. Il secoue la tête en croisant les bras.

\- Question suivante.

\- Je t'en prie ! Tu ne vas pas esquiver toutes mes questions quand même ?

\- Je te le dirai plus tard. Question suivante.

\- Bien. Alors, tu vas probablement te moquer de moi, mais je regarde la série _Teen Wolf_ et…

Bellamy éclate de rire à côté d'elle alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'il allait se moquer d'elle de toute façon, c'était sûr à 100%. Il continue à rire en la regardant alors qu'elle bouscule son épaule. Des fois elle a tendance à oublier que c'est un loup et qu'il est capable de la tuer, mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas se moquer… Tout est de sa faute.

\- Vas-y continue, j'ai _vraiment_ envie de savoir ce que tu as appris dans la série _Teen Wolf_. Je suis sûre que tu bavais devant Scott.

\- Ha ! Je me doutais que tu regardais aussi.

\- _Octavia_ regarde, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Je te crois… En tout cas, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est… Est-ce que tu as un ennemi ? Dans la série ils ont énormément d'ennemis, est-ce que c'est la même chose pour vous ? Est-ce que d'autres loups veulent vous tuer ? Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en occupe à ta place ?

Il hausse un sourcil en la regardant alors qu'elle continue à poser des questions. Il doit remarquer à quel point elle est fascinée par ce monde des loups. Elle aurait dû être de l'autre côté, quand elle y repense. Bellamy semble réfléchir à ce qu'il doit répondre puisqu'il penche la tête sur le côté en attendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ma meute possède un ennemi, effectivement. Il s'appelle Roan. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de membres dans sa meute, mais ils me détestent tous.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je suis l'Alpha le plus puissant, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ils envient mon pouvoir. Roan essaye de m'éliminer à chaque instant de cette putain de vie. Tu peux être sûre qu'il y a un combat entre nous tous les deux mois. Mais il ne nous fait absolument pas peur.

Clarke lui pose quelques questions sur ce Roan auxquelles il répond. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aimer ce Roan, mais il ne peut pas nier qu'il est très fort lui-aussi. Elle aimerait vraiment savoir comment il est devenu Alpha mais il n'y a pas répondu la dernière fois… C'est vrai que c'est curieux. C'est très difficile de devenir Alpha, il faut soit naitre ainsi… Soit en tuer un et prendre son pouvoir.

Ils commencent à parler de ses parents à elle. Elle est gênée au tout début mais il s'intéresse à sa vie de chasseuse.

\- J'ai vu ta mère la dernière fois, lui dit-il. Je suis passé à côté d'elle. Ça aurait été tellement… _facile_ de la tuer.

Elle joue avec les feuilles mortes en avalant sa salive. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec tout ce que sa mère fait, mais elle l'aime tout de même.

\- Merci de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Il rit en lui jetant un regard. Elle se repose contre l'arbre en bousculant son épaule et en fermant les yeux, se détendant pour la première fois de toute la soirée.

Une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Tous les soirs, pour être plus précise. Ils se voient tous les soirs désormais, et Clarke adore ça. C'est interdit, c'est dangereux, mais c'est surtout excitant. Elle sait que Bellamy ressent la même chose de son côté, elle le sent. Bien-sûr, ils essayent de se voir une vingtaine de minutes à chaque fois, pas plus. Ils ne veulent rien risquer, ses parents à elle se baladent souvent dans la nuit.

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Elle hoche la tête en faisant un sourire à Wells. Il lui parle depuis tout à l'heure de sa situation familiale. Son père est célibataire depuis quelques temps déjà et ça ennuie beaucoup Wells, apparemment.

\- Tu sais, lui dit Clarke. Je pense que tu devrais…

Elle s'interrompt alors que quelqu'un la plaque contre son casier. Elle plisse des yeux en regardant Octavia devant elle. Celle-ci lui jette un regard noir en la regardant de haut en bas, en resserrant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Alors comme ça tu es au courant pour nous tous ? dit-elle avec de la véhémence dans la voix. Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, notamment tes chers _parents_ , tu vas nous faire tuer.

\- Je ne le dirai à personne je te le jure, je…

\- Tu as intérêt, sinon je…

\- Octavia !

Bellamy s'avance rapidement vers elles et tire sa sœur en arrière. Il la regarde avec des yeux encore plus noirs que ceux d'Octavia eux-mêmes.

\- Va-t'en, dit-il d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude. Tout de suite.

\- Si seulement ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, lui répond sa sœur.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en entendant cette phrase, qui n'a aucun sens. Cependant, elle voit Bellamy serrer sa mâchoire, comme si les mots de sa sœur l'affectaient. Octavia regarde une dernière fois Bellamy et s'éloigne d'eux. Clarke pousse un long soupir de soulagement alors que Wells pose sa main sur son épaule. Bellamy se tourne vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par cette dernière phrase ?

\- Rien, oublie ça.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Il avance finalement son bras et lui donne une légèrement pression sur son poignet. Elle lui fait un léger sourire rassurant, alors qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et part de son côté. Wells resserre ses doigts sur son épaule en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Elle hausse les épaules en refermant son casier.

\- Ils sont vraiment mal lunés, dit Wells en souriant.

\- Tu viens vraiment de faire une blague sur les loups en utilisant le mot « lune » ? C'était intentionnel ?

\- Exactement, Griffin.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Wells.

Il bouscule son épaule et lui plante un baiser sur la joue. Elle a vraiment choisi le meilleur ami au monde.

Quelques nuits plus tard, Clarke réfléchit à une question qu'elle aimerait poser à Bellamy depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

\- J'ai revu _Twilight_ la dernière fois….

\- Oh non, je le sens mal, murmure Bellamy.

\- J'aurais une nouvelle question.

Bellamy pousse un long soupir alors qu'elle tape son épaule contre la sienne. Il sourit et hoche la tête, pour lui dire de continuer de parler.

\- Tu vois, il y a quelque chose qui existe chez eux qui s'appelle l'imprégnation. En gros, les loups garous peuvent avoir le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher et…

\- Je le sais, Clarke, j'ai vu _Twilight_.

\- Tu as vu…

\- Avec Octavia. Arrête de te moquer !

Il croise les bras en continuant à la regarder. Elle adore se moquer de lui, parce qu'il parait si… Humain. Elle ne l'a vu qu'une seule fois en loup garou, et il faisait beaucoup trop nuit pour distinguer ses traits. Elle oublie parfois qu'il n'est pas comme elle, qu'il est différent… Dangereux, même. Mais elle lui fait de plus en plus confiance. Elle ne pense pas qu'il lui fera du mal un jour.

\- Arrête de rire sinon je ne te dis pas si ça existe ou non, la prévient Bellamy.

\- C'est bon, j'arrête. Raconte-moi tout.

\- Il y a cette légende qui existe depuis des siècles et des siècles comme quoi chaque loup posséderait une âme-sœur. Cette dernière apparaitrait dans les rêves de celui-ci à plusieurs reprises.

\- Mais comment distinguer le rêve banal d'un rêve prémonitoire ?

\- On le sait, c'est tout, répond-il en haussant une épaule.

Elle le fixe alors qu'il commence à rougir et à gratter la terre avec l'aide de ses ongles. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent gêné de cette façon… Peut-être qu'il a déjà trouvé son âme sœur mais qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Ce serait logique, ce n'est pas comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis autant de temps. De toute façon, elle ne sait même pas si cette histoire est réelle ou non.

\- Est-ce que tu y crois ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Monty et Harper sont en couples parce qu'ils sont âmes-sœurs et ça a l'air de bien marcher entre eux. C'est la même chose pour la plupart de leurs parents. Être âmes-sœurs signifie être destinés. C'est comme un coup de foudre.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as une âme sœur ?

Il la regarde quelques secondes et secoue finalement la tête en regardant à nouveau le sol. Elle hoche la tête en pinçant des lèvres. Elle n'a pas envie de continuer cette discussion si ça le rend mal à l'aise de cette façon. Elle ouvre cependant la bouche pour parler mais elle entend soudainement un bruit sourd derrière eux. Ils se relèvent en un mouvement et regardent au loin. Clarke sort son pistolet en voyant deux formes s'approcher. Elle entend le grognement de Bellamy, qui se transforme peu à peu en fixant les deux ombres qui avancent.

Elle reconnait ses parents au bout de quelques secondes. Son cœur tambourine fort contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle sent le regard de Bellamy sur elle, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son cœur s'affole autant.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame sa mère en la regardant.

Clarke ne met qu'une seule seconde à réfléchir. La seule solution logique lui apparait immédiatement. Cette solution lui permettra de sauver Bellamy, et de se sauver elle-même.

Elle dirige son pistolet vers Bellamy et tire dans son abdomen. Il pousse un cri et tombe lourdement sur le sol, alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas le voir comme ça. Ses parents accourent vers elle et ouvrent la bouche en voyant le loup sur le sol se tordre de douleur. Abby pose ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Clarke ? Est-ce que tu es folle ?

\- Je voulais juste capturer un loup garou pour vous, je voulais que vous soyez fiers de moi, ment-elle, en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Abby hoche lentement la tête en regardant le loup sur le sol. Clarke avale sa salive. Il semble inconscient pour le moment, et il a déjà repris sa forme initiale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demande Jake à sa femme.

\- On s'en débarrasse, répond cette dernière.

Elle sort et charge son pistolet, mais sa fille pose sa main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher. Sa mère la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas le tuer, lui dit Clarke.

\- Clarke, tu sais très bien que l'on doit le faire.

\- J'ai vu ses yeux, ils sont rouges. C'est un Alpha. Il… Il pourrait nous aider. On devrait simplement le capturer pour pouvoir lui poser des questions plus tard.

Elle regarde sa mère, qui semble considérer son idée. Elle prie pour que cela marche. Elle ne pensait pas que sa soirée allait prendre cette tournure, mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle elle a pu penser. Si ses parents l'avaient vue aux côtés d'un loup garou, ils l'auraient tué sur le champ. Elle est simplement en train de gagner du temps.

\- Tu as raison. Jake, il faudrait qu'on le transporte jusqu'à la maison. On l'attachera dans la cave. On a le matériel.

Jake hoche la tête en s'approchant de Bellamy. Clarke grince des dents alors que ce dernier reprend conscience et essaye de s'en éloigner. Jake le relève cependant et passe son bras sur ses épaules. Bellamy n'essaye même pas de se défendre, trop faible à cause de la perte de sang. Il essaye désespérément de tenir sur ses jambes tandis qu'ils s'approchent de leur maison au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Bellamy ne cesse de grogner lorsqu'il se rend compte de l'endroit où il est. Il résiste alors que Jake le fait entrer dans la cave.

\- Clarke, vient m'aider.

Bellamy semble se rappelle de sa présence puisqu'il lève la tête et croise les yeux de Clarke. Cette dernière soutient son regard, comme pour lui dire de lui faire confiance. Il semble le comprendre puisqu'il se laisse faire alors que Jake attache l'une de ses mains à un poteau, à droite. Clarke fait la même chose au poteau situé sur la gauche. Elle noue son poignet et laisse ses doigts courir le long de sa paume de main, dans un geste de réconfort. Elle s'éloigne, les larmes aux yeux. Connaissant ses parents, Bellamy restera attaché les bras en croix durant plusieurs jours…

\- On devrait peut-être retirer la balle et le soigner pour…

\- Non, c'est inutile. On l'exécutera plus tard, de toute façon, répond sa mère. Maintenant, remontons dans le salon. On s'occupera de lui demain soir.

Sa mère remonte les escaliers alors que Clarke essaye de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Son père commence à suivre Abby mais Clarke intercepte rapidement son poignet. Elle mord sa lèvre.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'on doit faire ça ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

\- Il faut qu'on écoute ta mère. Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Clarke avale sa salive et hoche sa tête. Elle baisse les yeux et suit son père dans les escaliers. Elle se retourne une dernière fois, plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy, et éteint la lumière.

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Joyeux Halloween ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas encore le 31 octobre, mais ça approche. Pour moi, comme toujours, ce sera une soirée films d'horreurs avec ma grande soeur. On est mêmes allés au cinéma hier pour voir Halloween avec ma mère, histoire de se préparer pour le Jour J. Vous fêtez Halloween vous ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Tout n'est pas encore tout beau tout rose pour Clarke et Bellamy, mais vous me connaissez. J'aime bien faire souffrir les gens, c'est mon truc. Je voulais remercier Géraldine, ma meilleure amie, qui est toujours là pour moi et pour m'aider dans mes fictions. Elle a déjà lu "Full Moon" entièrement et elle l'a aimé, donc ça me fait plaisir et j'ai hâte de savoir votre avis à la toute fin !**

 **D'ailleurs, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je réponds à toutes, il faut juste me laisser encore un peu de temps. Bisous à tous.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Clarke enfonce sa tête dans ses bras. Ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'elle attend que sa mère parte au travail mais ce n'est toujours pas l'heure. Elle compte chaque seconde. Elle a besoin d'aller voir Bellamy, elle a besoin de le rassurer et surtout le soigner. Elle sait que sa mère l'a interdit de le faire mais elle s'en fiche, elle ne peut pas le laisser se vider de son sang dans cette cave.

Elle se lève subitement alors qu'elle entend la porte d'entrée se claquer. Elle file dans la salle de bain prendre son kit de suture et dévale l'escalier. Elle ouvre la porte de la cave et descend les marches une à une, lentement. Elle coupe son souffle en voyant Bellamy dans la même position que la veille, la tache de sang sur le sol un peu plus grande. Il semble endormi… Et vu sa position, il risque d'avoir mal pendant longtemps. Elle s'avance vers lui.

\- Bellamy ? murmure-t-elle. Bellamy ?

Il grogne en relevant lentement la tête. Il croise son regard et fronce les sourcils, comme s'il avait oublié où il était. Il regarde finalement toute la pièce et grimace.

\- Génial, c'était donc réel, dit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Bellamy, je suis tellement désolée… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'était la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Mais je vais trouver quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lâche un petit rire en secouant la tête. Il regarde au plafond en serrant la mâchoire. Elle voit qu'il est énervé contre elle, et elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Est-ce que c'était le plan dès le début ? dit-il finalement en la regardant. Tes parents t'ont chargé de devenir amie avec moi pour ensuite avoir des informations sur les membres de ma meute ? Ça doit être génial de capturer un Alpha, pas vrai ?

Elle secoue la tête en le regardant, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes. Il ne faut pas qu'elle craque. Elle savait dès le début que c'était possible qu'il ne la croit pas. C'est vrai que ça peut sembler louche de l'extérieur. Maintenant il faut juste qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle est de son côté et qu'elle n'avait absolument rien prévu.

\- Je suis venue te soigner, dit-elle en prenant son kit de suture.

\- Ouais, tu t'assures que je ne meurs pas pour pouvoir ensuite m'interroger, j'ai compris.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien Bellamy, je te le jure.

Il détourne le regard et fixe le mur en face de lui, en murmurant des paroles qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle prend une paire de ciseaux dans le kit en soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Elle s'approche de lui et prend l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Il essaye de reculer mais elle lui lance un regard noir.

\- Il faut que je découpe ton t-shirt pour pouvoir te soigner. Fais-moi confiance.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance je me suis retrouvé ici, dans ta cave. Excuse-moi si j'ai du mal à te croire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et découpe le devant de son t-shirt et les manches, pour pouvoir l'enlever définitivement. Elle grimace en regardant la plaie. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas une balle en argent. Elle prend une éponge mouillée sur le côté et nettoie la plaie. Elle prend une pince et décide d'y aller rapidement. Bellamy pousse un cri alors qu'elle enfonce la pince dans la plaie en retirant la balle, qu'elle jette sur le sol. Du sang s'écoule rapidement de sa blessure alors qu'il plisse des yeux en la regardant. Elle prend l'aiguille avec le fil et suture le plus vite possible sa blessure, tandis qu'il la regarde faire. Elle finit au bout de deux petites minutes et coupe le fil avec ses dents. Elle s'apprête à nettoyer à nouveau la blessure mais son téléphone sonne. Elle pose son portable sur la table et répond à sa mère en mettant le haut-parleur. Elle nettoie la plaie de Bellamy en même temps.

 _\- Chérie, je suis partie de la maison il y a dix minutes._

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué, répond Clarke en essuyant le sang sur le torse de Bellamy.

 _\- Ton père et moi nous nous sommes mis d'accord tout à l'heure. Ne descend surtout pas dans la cave le voir, c'est compris ?_

Elle se fige en entendant les paroles de sa mère et lève son regard vers Bellamy. Il fronce les sourcils en la regardant. Il comprend désormais qu'elle vient de désobéir à ses parents… C'est un début.

\- Il faut que j'aille le soigner maman, répond-elle en continuant à le nettoyer.

 _\- Non, on s'en fiche de ça._

\- On ne s'en fiche pas. Tu voulais l'interroger ce soir, pas vrai ? Si c'est le cas, il faut le soigner.

 _\- Je le ferai en rentrant dans ce cas._

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en jetant l'éponge sur le côté. Elle serre ses doigts sur la table à côté en grinçant des dents. Sa mère peut réellement être cruelle des fois, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point.

 _\- Et ne lui donne pas à boire ou ne le nourrit pas. Plus il sera faible, mieux ce sera pour nous._

Clarke murmure le mot « D'accord » et raccroche rapidement. Elle reprend ses affaires et remonte les escaliers, en sentant les yeux de Bellamy transpercer sa nuque. Elle se lave les mains et file dans la cuisine. Sa mère ne veut pas qu'elle s'occupe de lui ? Tant pis pour elle, c'est exactement ce qu'elle fera. Elle prend un verre rempli à moitié d'eau et une barre protéinée dans son placard. Elle descend et dépose la barre sur la table. Elle s'approche de Bellamy et prend son menton entre ses doigts. Il a un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu dois avoir soif, laisse-moi faire !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Je viens de te prouver que je n'étais pas du côté de ma mère, soit intelligent pour une fois.

Il lui lance un regard noir mais la laisse reprendre son menton entre ses doigts. Elle penche un peu le verre alors qu'il prend une gorgée. Il tousse en crachant un peu d'eau, sa langue étant très sèche. Il boit cependant encore quelques gorgées. Elle éloigne le verre et essuie lentement son menton, alors qu'il continue à la regarder. Elle prend la barre de céréales et lui donne à manger. Il la mange entièrement.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il finalement.

\- De rien.

Elle met ses mains dans ses poches de jean et recule, ne sachant quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle devrait partir ou passer du temps avec lui ?

\- Je suis sincère quand je te dis que je suis désolée. Je vais… Je vais essayer de retrouver Octavia pour lui en parler, d'accord ? On va essayer de trouver un plan.

\- Ne fais pas ça, répond-il en plissant des yeux. Si elle sent mon odeur sur toi elle risque de te tuer, Clarke, et de tuer toute ta famille avec.

\- Et alors ? Je croyais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

Elle s'éloigne de lui et monte les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, en n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte de la cave derrière elle. Elle prend son sac à dos dans le salon et l'enfile sur ses épaules. Il faut qu'elle essaye de trouver Octavia au lycée, et qu'elle raconte toute l'histoire à Wells. Il faut qu'il sache pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ce matin.

Elle descend du bus scolaire trente minutes après et se met sur la pointe des pieds dans les couloirs pour chercher Wells. Elle le trouve en train de discuter avec l'un de ses amis, au loin. Il la voit au bout de quelques secondes et s'excuse auprès de son ami pour aller la voir. Ils s'enlacent durant une petite seconde avant qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais vu Octavia ?

\- Octavia Blake ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la cherches ?

\- Parce que Bellamy est dans ma cave, répond Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pardon ?

Elle grimace en voyant sa réaction. Elle lui raconte le plus vite possible ce qu'il s'est passé tout en regardant si elle voit Octavia passer près d'elle. Wells l'aide à son tour en la traitant plusieurs fois de « folle » et de « cinglée ». Ils aperçoivent l'une de ses amies et lui demande si elle sait où est passée Octavia, mais cette dernière hausse simplement les épaules. Clarke abandonne au bout d'un moment en soupirant.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tes parents vont le tuer ce soir ? demande Wells, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'espère pas. Si je leur demande de ne pas le toucher, ils ne feront probablement rien, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais dans ce cas tu devras leur dire toute la vérité…

Clarke mord sa lèvre en hochant la tête. Elle ne peut pas faire ça, mais elle va tout de même tout tenter pour les dissuader de le tuer.

Elle rentre chez elle en fin de journée, vers 18h. Elle fronce les sourcils en déposant son sac à dos sans voir ses parents. Elle entend cependant un cri venant soudainement de la cave. Elle s'y précipite et met une main sur sa bouche en voyant sa mère utiliser son bâton électrique sur Bellamy.

\- Maman ! s'écrie-t-elle. Arrête !

Abby s'interrompt et se tourne vers elle. Jake fait la même chose de son côté. Il a l'air moins à l'aise que sa femme en tout cas, c'est un bon point pour Clarke.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester pour voir ça, la prévient sa mère.

\- Maman, tu n'as pas à utiliser la force. Pose-lui simplement des questions.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de protéger ce garçon. J'ai déjà vu que tu l'avais soigné ce matin, donc ne me met pas plus en colère.

Clarke ne répond rien, sentant son sang bouillonner sous sa peau. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle se détende sinon elle risquerait de tout faire foirer, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Bellamy semble être épuisé, elle est sûre que ça dure depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

\- Je répète une nouvelle fois, dit sa mère en le regardant. Donne-moi ton nom et le nom des autres membres de ta meute.

\- Non.

\- Donne-moi l'endroit de ton QG.

\- Non.

Elle allume à nouveau son bâton électrique et touche le torse de Bellamy. Celui-ci se contracte et pousse un cri. Abby ne relâche pas sa pression. Il pousse un cri tellement puissant qu'il commence à se transformer sous l'effet de la douleur. Clarke sent ses yeux s'embuer de larmes en le voyant ainsi. Ils ne sont pas si proches que ça, mais c'est dur de le voir ainsi. Abby relâche son bâton et le lance sur le sol. Elle souffle un grand coup et croise les bras en regardant son mari.

\- Il ne nous dira rien, dit-elle finalement. On ferait mieux de l'exécuter tout de suite.

Elle se tourne pour prendre l'un de ses pistolets sur l'étagère du fond. Clarke réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle tire alors sur la manche du pull de son père. Ce dernier la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'elle le regarde. Elle sait qu'une larme roule discrètement le long de sa joue. Elle murmure alors les mots « S'il te plait ». Elle sait que Bellamy est en train de la fixer, elle sait qu'elle n'a l'air de rien, mais c'est sa dernière chance. Jake pivote ses yeux vers le dos d'Abby.

\- Chérie, tu ne penses que ce serait mieux de le laisser en vie ?

\- Il ne dira rien, Jake.

\- Peut-être, mais sa meute viendra le chercher. On pourra tous les avoir en même temps.

Abby réfléchit à sa proposition alors que Clarke baisse les yeux, en priant le plus fort possible. Sa mère prononce alors le mot « D'accord ». Clarke mord sa lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Elle a réussi. Elle a réussi.

\- Tu peux remonter, dit Jake à sa femme. Je vais montrer à Clarke quelque chose à propos des armes avant. Je te rejoins bientôt.

Abby hoche la tête et remonte les escaliers, en fermant la porte derrière eux. Clarke pose ses mains sur ses hanches en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Bellamy fait la même chose de son côté. Jake croise les bras en la regardant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête. Elle grogne.

\- Ne me fais pas de sermons, je t'en supplie.

\- Tu m'expliques l'histoire ? Tu sais que tu dois t'endurcir, Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! réplique-t-elle. C'est juste que je… Je le connais, papa.

Il plisse des yeux en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Il ouvre la bouche et les montre du doigt successivement.

\- Oh. Vous deux vous êtes… Ensemble ?

\- Quoi ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Non ! Oh mon dieu, je ne parlais pas de ça ! On est amis, papa !

\- Oh dieu merci !

Il porte une main contre son cœur alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Bellamy regarde Jake en ouvrant la bouche, comme s'il ne croyait pas à la scène devant ses yeux. Il commence finalement à rire à cause de la réaction du père de Clarke. Cette dernière met ses mains sur son visage en grognant.

\- Dans tous les cas, c'est quelque chose de grave, lui dit Jake. Ta mère ne lâchera jamais l'affaire, elle serait encore plus en colère si elle savait que vous étiez tous les deux amis.

\- Je le sais, murmure-t-elle en frottant sa tempe. Il faut que je le libère, c'est le seul moyen.

\- Elle te tuera.

\- On pourrait inventer une excuse, pas vrai ?

Jake soupire en secouant la tête. Elle mord sa lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Jake regarde Bellamy en croisant les bras.

\- Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Clarke sourit en se jetant dans les bras de son père. Elle murmure le mot « merci » dans son oreille, le plus de fois possible pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle le pense sincèrement. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue et décide de leur laisser quelques minutes de tranquillité. Clarke en profite pour prendre un verre d'eau et l'apporter à Bellamy. Elle lui fait boire quelques gorgées, comme la dernière fois. Elle vérifie également sa blessure, en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection.

\- Je suis d'accord, murmure-t-il.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Je veux bien que tu préviennes Octavia demain. Il faut qu'elle sache que tout ira bien pour moi, que tu vas m'aider.

\- Très bien.

Elle lève légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle voit une mèche bouclée de Bellamy descendre sur son front. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle tend sa main et la replace au bon endroit. Elle croise soudainement son regard. Il ne la regarde plus avec de la colère dans les yeux, mais avec une forme de tendresse à la place. Elle se recule en raclant sa gorge, sentant ses joues brûler. Elle murmure rapidement les mots « bonne nuit » et se dirige rapidement vers les escaliers, en montant les marches deux par deux. Elle se précipite dans sa chambre et s'adosse contre la porte, en expirant doucement. Il faut qu'elle le sauve. Il mérite tout sauf ça, et elle aimerait apprendre à le connaître, lui et sa meute.

 **Clarke G.** : « Tu viens avec moi demain après-midi dans la forêt ? »

 **Wells J.** : « Des fois j'aimerais que tu aies d'autres amis que moi, c'est sincère. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Allez, s'il te plait. Il faut que je cherche Octavia, peut-être qu'elle sentira mon odeur si je ma balade dans les bois. Les loups ont un bon odorat apparemment. »

 **Wells J.** : « Très bien. Mais je te préviens : si elle me tue, je reviens te hanter. »

Clarke hésite à prendre une arme lorsqu'elle doit partir chercher Octavia, le lendemain. Si elle n'en prend pas, elle risque de se faire tuer. Mais si elle en prend, elle risque de se faire tuer aussi puisqu'Octavia se sentirait menacée. Elle décide de ne rien prendre avec elle. Wells va définitivement la tuer.

Elle sort de chez elle et rejoint Wells devant son porche. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue et la regarde de haut en bas.

\- T'as une arme pour moi ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, je n'en ai même pas pour moi.

Elle le dépasse et s'engouffre dans la forêt de l'autre côté de la route, en entendant Wells dire « Tu déconnes ? » derrière elle. Elle enfonce ses mains dans ses poches en écoutant son meilleur ami déblatérer toutes les insultes inimaginable, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus. Ils se promènent dans la forêt en regardant autour d'eux, à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

\- Octavia ! s'écrie Clarke au bout d'un moment, en perdant patience.

Wells soupire et crie le nom de cette dernière à son tour. Ils s'enfoncent encore plus profondément dans les bois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent du bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournent et voit Octavia les bras croisés, adossée à un arbre. Clarke racle sa gorge en essayant de ne pas être nerveuse.

\- Griffin, que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- C'est à propos de Bellamy.

Octavia se redresse tout à coup en entendant le prénom de son frère. Elle se rapproche peu à peu d'eux et Clarke craint le pire lorsqu'elle voit le nez d'Octavia se plisser à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle essayait de la renifler. Octavia sort alors ses canines en grognant, tandis que Clarke se met dans une position de défense, les bras en avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? grogne Octavia dans sa direction.

\- Je te jure qu'il va bien, d'accord ? la rassure Clarke. Il m'a envoyée ici pour que je puisse te le confirmer. Il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Clarke avale sa salive en jetant un coup d'œil à Wells. Il lui fait un hochement de tête. Elle raconte alors toute l'histoire à Octavia : ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt et l'endroit où se trouve Bellamy désormais. Octavia l'écoute du début à la fin en se redressant au fur et à mesure du récit.

\- Je te jure que je vais le libérer ce soir, tu as ma parole, lui promets Clarke. Mais il faudra que tu sois dans cette forêt pour réceptionner Bellamy. Il sera trop faible pour marcher tout seul, et je n'aurais pas assez de force pour l'emmener loin.

\- Très bien, je viendrai avec Raven. Et si tu viens de raconter des mensonges pour pouvoir me capturer, je t'arracherai la gorge avec mes dents, c'est compris ?

\- C'est la vérité.

Elle la regarde encore quelques temps et hoche finalement la tête. Elle s'éloigne alors que Clarke tapote l'épaule de Wells, qui retenait sa respiration durant tout l'échange entre elles. Ils se baladent côte à côte, les mains dans les poches.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoue-t-elle. Je vais probablement demander à mon père de me couvrir.

\- Tu es dans un sacré pétrin, Clarke Griffin.

Clarke hausse les épaules alors que Wells sourit. Il s'éloigne vers sa maison alors qu'elle continue à marcher vers la sienne. Lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle, elle aimerait immédiatement voir si Bellamy va bien. Elle veut savoir s'il va bien… Mais il faut qu'elle s'en empêche. Sa mère est à la maison, elle le saurait très rapidement. À la place, elle monte dans sa chambre et fait ses devoirs. Elle descend manger avec ses parents vers 20h. Ils font la conversation mais elle ne se joint pas à eux. Elle est beaucoup trop stressée pour ce qui va arriver un peu plus tard. Son plan peut rapidement tourner au drame.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? demande au bout d'un moment sa mère.

\- Quoi ? répond sa fille en levant la tête. Où ça ?

\- Interroger le loup. Tu veux venir ?

Clarke secoue la tête en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Elle devrait être là pour pouvoir le soutenir mais elle ne peut pas, elle n'a pas envie de le voir se faire torturer par sa mère. Tout sauf ça.

Elle monte rapidement dans sa chambre alors que ses parents descendent dans la cave. Elle enfonce ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et met la musique à fond, pour couvrir les cris que Bellamy pousse. Elle retire un écouteur lorsqu'elle entend des pas dans les escaliers, plusieurs minutes après. Elle se raidit alors que sa porte s'ouvre. Son père entre discrètement.

\- Il est l'heure, murmure-t-il.

Clarke se lève de son lit en hochant la tête et suit son père dans les escaliers, sans faire de bruit. Sa mère regarde probablement la télévision dans sa chambre. Elle descend les escaliers menant à la cave et pince des lèvres en voyant Bellamy respirant bruyamment, toujours attaché. Quelques-unes de ses blessures se sont ouvertes. Ils ont vraiment dû lui faire du mal.

Elle se précipite vers lui et soulève son visage. Il ouvre les paupières et la regarde, en mettant du temps à comprendre la situation. Jake détache l'un de ses bras pendant ce temps-là.

\- Écoute-moi, dit Clarke à Bellamy en le regardant. On va te détacher et je t'emmènerai ensuite dans la forêt. Octavia et Raven nous retrouveront là-bas. En attendant, il faut que tu tiennes le coup, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête alors que Jake libère son autre main. Il s'écroule de tout son poids sur Clarke, étant trop faible pour se tenir debout. Jake vient le soutenir avec Clarke et l'emmène vers les escaliers. Bellamy gémit doucement mais essaye d'être discret. Il est torse-nu, donc chaque plaie le fait encore plus souffrir. Ils atteignent la porte d'entrée.

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, sa sœur va avoir peur lorsqu'elle me verra. Est-ce que ça ira ? lui demande son père.

\- Oui. Je reviens vite.

Elle prend l'un des bras de Bellamy et le fait passer sur son épaule. Ils commencent à marcher en direction de la forêt. Ce dernier pousse de nombreux cris de douleur, mais elle essaye de le rassurer. Elle devient de plus en plus faible, puisqu'il s'appuie beaucoup contre elle. Ils atteignent le début de la forêt et continuent à marcher deux à trois minutes. Il s'écroule cependant sur le sol au bout d'un moment. Clarke s'éponge le front et regarde ses blessures.

\- Tu perds trop de sang, dit-elle en essayant de poser ses mains sur ses plaies. Tu ne pourrais pas te transformer pour accélérer le processus de guérison ?

\- Non, je suis trop faible pour ça. Je dois juste… Tenir.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Clarke grince des dents en appuyant un peu plus, pour ne pas que le sang s'échappe de trop. Ils attendent un peu. Cinq minutes se passent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Elle ne saurait même pas quoi dire.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il finalement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es dans ce merdier à cause de moi, marmonne-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

\- Si, justement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusée de t'être servie de moi.

Bellamy la regarde intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête, pour lui dire qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. Ils attendent encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent du bruit. Octavia et Raven se précipitent soudainement vers eux. Octavia enlace longuement son frère, alors que Clarke se relève en entourant son corps de ses bras.

\- Alors c'est toi la chasseuse de loup garou ? demande Raven en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mes parents, principalement. Je suis censée reprendre leur héritage mais je… Je ne sais pas encore.

Raven hoche la tête en lui envoyant un sourire. Clarke baisse la tête en souriant à son tour. Au moins elle ne lui en veut pas, c'est déjà un très bon point. Elle regarde Octavia relever Bellamy du sol. Cette dernière jette un coup d'œil à Clarke en la cernant du regard. Elle lui fait finalement un signe de la tête.

\- Merci pour ce que tu viens de faire. On t'en doit une.

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est normal.

Elle passe un bras de Bellamy sur ses épaules et commence à partir. Bellamy jette un dernier coup d'œil à Clarke. Celle-ci frissonne de la tête au pied devant ses yeux intenses et baisse la tête, sentant ses joues rougir. Elle les regarde tous les trois s'éloigner en poussant un loup soupir de soulagement. C'est terminé, tout va bien… Même si elle aimerait désormais mieux les connaitre. Elle n'a pas envie de lâcher Bellamy pour le moment.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Je viens de ressortir d'une semaine de vacances, je peux dire que je suis en forme ! Je fais mes études à Saint-Lô mais j'ai pu rentrer chez mes parents à Caen donc ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Par contre, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon concours à travailler, non, pas du tout… Je préfère écrire, voilà la triste vérité ! Vos études se passent bien ? Votre travail ?**

 **Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, je suis désolée, mais je le fais bientôt ! Vu que j'étais avec mes parents et mes amis j'ai préféré profiter d'eux à fond, je l'avoue.**

 **Certains m'ont posé des questions au niveau de la fréquence de la publication, donc je vous réponds ici : ce sera une fois par semaine, tous les lundis. Les heures vont changer, ça peut être le midi comme le soir, mais en tout cas le lundi ! Donc à lundi prochain !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

\- Comment ça va Griffin ?

Clarke et Wells sursautent alors que Raven s'installe à côté d'eux dans la cafétéria. Tout le monde autour d'eux semble les regarder. La bande de Bellamy est plutôt populaire à côté de Clarke et Wells, c'est sûr. Raven vole une frite dans le plat de Wells en les regardant tour à tour, en attendant une réponse. Clarke racle finalement sa gorge.

\- Ça va très bien, et toi Raven ?

\- Comme toujours, répond celle-ci en haussant une épaule. Murphy vient de me faire une blague sur mon manque d'intelligence donc j'ai décidé de venir avec vous.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à sa table habituelle et rougit en voyant tout le groupe de Raven la regarder. Elle baisse la tête en croisant le regard de Bellamy. Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine depuis qu'il a été enfermé chez elle. Il l'a remercié plusieurs fois de l'avoir libéré, mais ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis. Il doit lui en vouloir un minimum, et elle le comprendrait parfaitement. Cependant, Raven n'a pas l'air de lui tenir compte de tout ce qui s'est passé… Au contraire, elle essayerait même de devenir amie avec elle. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, par contre. Elle reste une chasseuse.

\- Est-ce que tu as tué des loups récemment ? demande Raven.

\- Je…

\- Relax, Clarke. Je plaisante. Je sais que tu es de notre côté. J'apprécie le geste, d'ailleurs.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil. Clarke sourit en continuant à manger. Raven se tourne vers Wells en commençant à lui parler alors qu'il balbutie des réponses. Il est très intimidé par elle, il le lui avait déjà dit. Il la trouve très jolie d'ailleurs… Et Raven ne semble pas indifférente non plus, vu la façon dont elle flirte avec lui.

Clarke sursaute une nouvelle fois lorsque quelqu'un s'assoit à côté d'elle. Elle tourne la tête et fixe la mâchoire de Bellamy auprès d'elle. Ils sont tous venus rejoindre Raven. Il y a Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, Harper, Miller et Murphy. Ils sont tous là, comme s'ils étaient leurs amis. Elle continue à manger en souriant dans son assiette.

\- Arrêtez de parler de cours alors que je ne suis pas dans votre classe, se plaint Octavia en faisant la moue.

\- Pas de notre faute si tu es un enfant, répond son frère en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, je mords ta copine. Tu feras moins le malin.

Tout le monde éclate de rire alors que Clarke se sent rougir en secouant la tête. Elle voit Bellamy bousculer l'épaule de sa sœur du coin de l'œil. S'ils font même des blagues de loups en sa présence, c'est qu'ils se sentent à l'aise avec elle. Elle sent néanmoins qu'Octavia se méfie toujours d'elle. Elle espère que ça changera, parce qu'elle aimerait bien s'intégrer dans leur groupe. Elle veut toujours en savoir plus sur eux.

\- Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé après ma libération ? demande Bellamy en tournant son visage vers elle. Avec ta mère, je veux dire. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le demander.

\- Ça va, oui. Mon père lui a dit qu'il avait mal noué tes poignets et on a dit que tu t'étais échappé seul. Elle a eu peur sur le moment que tu essayes de nous retrouver pour nous tuer mais on a rapidement dévié le sujet.

\- Tu remercieras ton père pour moi. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil.

Clarke hoche la tête en lui faisant un léger sourire. Ils se regardent quelques secondes, mais Bellamy détourne le visage de gêne. Ils mangent en parlant avec les uns et les autres. Clarke tend l'oreille lorsqu'elle entend Monty parler du concept des âmes-sœurs avec Wells. Elle savait qu'il était âme-sœur avec Harper, assise juste à côté de lui. Mais elle aimerait en savoir plus.

\- Bellamy m'en a parlé la dernière fois, interrompt au bout d'un moment Clarke. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire de rêves ?

\- C'est très vague, répond Monty en grimaçant. On rêve de plus en plus de la personne et on ressent tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Quand on vit un rêve de ce genre, on peut savoir si c'est un rêve sur les âmes-sœurs ou non.

\- Est-ce que les âmes-sœurs sont exclusivement réservées aux loups ? Ou est-ce qu'un loup peut avoir comme âme-sœur quelqu'un d'humain ?

Monty hausse les épaules en baissant la tête en continuant à manger. Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle voit Harper gratter son oreille en jetant un coup d'œil à Octavia. Clarke décide de ne rien dire de plus. Il semble qu'elle vient juste de créer un malaise sur toute la table. Elle vient peut-être de raviver des tensions passées entre eux, puisque les doigts de Bellamy sont crispés sur sa fourchette. Elle se demande si Octavia possède une âme-sœur qui n'est pas un loup… Peut-être que son grand frère n'est pas d'accord avec ça…

Ils sortent tous de la cafétéria au bout de plusieurs minutes. Raven prend Clarke par le bras et commence à discuter avec elle tout en entrant dans leur salle de classe. Clarke rit lorsque Raven lui demande si Wells est célibataire ou non.

\- Il l'est, répond-elle en souriant. Il pourrait être très intéressé par toi, tente ta chance !

Raven lui fait un grand sourire et décide de s'assoir à côté d'elle pour ce cours. Elles discutent la moitié du temps ensemble. Raven s'intéresse vraiment à elle, notamment sa vie en tant que chasseuse. Elle ne la juge pas, elle veut simplement savoir comment Clarke en est arrivée là. Elles continuent à discuter à la fin du cours et rejoignent finalement Octavia. Clarke s'apprête à partir mais Raven la retient.

\- Non, reste avec nous. Octavia va être très gentille, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne la mordrai pas, si c'est ce que tu me demandes, répond celle-ci en haussant les épaules.

Clarke rit alors qu'Octavia lui lance simplement un sourire. Elles sortent du lycée et s'installent sur une table de pique-nique, pour pouvoir parler. Clarke met son portable au milieu en mettant un peu de musique. Raven et Octavia parlent alors que Clarke essaye d'assimiler ce qu'elles disent.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies vu Lincoln récemment, dit Raven en secouant la tête. Ton frère le tuerait s'il l'apprenait.

\- Attendez, je ne comprends pas tout, l'interrompt Clarke. Qui est Lincoln ?

\- Mon petit ami, répond Octavia.

\- Et en quoi est-ce que c'est mal ?

\- Il fait partie de la meute de Roan.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre la situation. Elle a déjà entendu le nom de Roan quelque part, elle le sait. Elle réfléchit et creuse dans sa mémoire. Elle comprend peu à peu ce que cela signifie. Bellamy lui avait parlé de Roan il y a quelques semaines, dans la forêt. Il avait dit que c'était… Son ennemi. Elle ouvre la bouche en regardant Octavia alors que celle-ci se trémousse sur son siège, gênée.

\- Tu es vraiment dans la merde, lui dit simplement Clarke.

\- Ne dis rien à Bellamy, d'accord ? Je… Je lui dirai. Un jour. Lincoln est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et je sais qu'il en a assez d'être dans la meute de Roan. J'aimerais qu'il soit dans notre meute mais Bellamy me dira non.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Octavia, on va trouver une solution.

\- Clarke, tu en parleras à Bellamy un jour pour moi au pire.

Octavia la regarde alors que Clarke hausse un sourcil. Elle parle à Bellamy mais ils ne sont même pas amis, elle ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi Octavia lui dit ça. Elle ne dit rien, cependant, puisqu'elle voit un regard s'échanger entre Octavia et Raven. Elle aimerait leur demander ce qu'il se passe. Elle sent qu'il y a des regards échangés lorsqu'ils parlent de Bellamy et elle. Elle ne comprend pas.

Heureusement pour elle, ces regards diminuent peu à peu au fil des semaines. Elle apprend à connaitre les filles, notamment Octavia et même Harper. Elle est heureuse de voir que Wells s'entend très bien avec Bellamy et Miller. Ils se voient tous très souvent, Clarke et Wells ont l'impression de faire partie de leur groupe… Même s'ils ne sont pas réellement comme eux, bien-sûr. Ils se voient tous au cinéma, dans le centre-ville… Mais Clarke n'est jamais allée dans leur QG. Elle sait qu'ils en ont un et que c'est la maison de Bellamy et Octavia, mais ils voulaient attendre avant de lui montrer… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bellamy a décidé de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

\- Ouah.

Clarke sort de la voiture de Bellamy et reste devant sa maison. Cette dernière semble _réellement_ grande. Elle n'est pas aussi jolie que celle dans _Twilight_ , mais elle est authentique. Elle est toute noire et semble être faite principalement de bois. Ce qui la rend si authentique, c'est sa place géographique. Elle est située en plein milieu de la forêt, ce qui est génial vu leur condition.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous vous réunissez tous là, lui dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Maintenant tu pourras nous rejoindre toi aussi, répond-il en souriant.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant à son tour. Elle s'est rapprochée de Bellamy récemment, ils sont devenus amis, ce qui est déjà un grand pas par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé chez elle.

Ils approchent de la maison et Clarke laisse Bellamy passer devant elle sur le porche. Il ouvre la porte et lui dit d'entrer avant lui. Elle regarde immédiatement autour d'elle. Le séjour est gigantesque. La maison est peut-être ancienne à l'extérieur, mais on voit que Bellamy a rénové l'intérieur. Elle touche le grand canapé en souriant.

\- Tu as vraiment du goût, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est Octavia qui a du bon goût, pas moi. Tout le monde nous a beaucoup aidés, puisque la plupart d'eux dorment chez nous de temps en temps.

Elle hoche la tête et suit Bellamy vers l'escalier. Il lui montre les deux salles de bains, sa chambre ainsi que deux autres. Il arrive devant une dernière chambre et l'ouvre. Elle entre à l'intérieur en regardant le lit double et les décorations. C'est simple mais les couleurs sont très jolies. Elle se tourne vers lui en levant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai ma chambre, Octavia et Raven dorment dans l'une d'elle, et les autres se partagent les deux autres s'ils viennent dormir à la maison. Tu peux prendre celle-ci, si tu le souhaites.

\- Bellamy…

\- Je ne te dis pas d'habiter ici, Clarke. Je veux juste que ce soit ton plan B. Si un jour tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux venir ici. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour toi. Ce sera la même chose pour Wells. Vous faites partie de notre meute maintenant.

Elle hoche la tête en sentant des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle ne veut pas pleurer mais c'est très compliqué. Elle renifle un peu en murmurant le mot « merci ». Il sourit et s'approche d'elle. Il hésite un peu et, finalement, pose l'une de ses mains sur son épaule. Clarke se fige pendant une petite seconde mais se détend rapidement. Elle fait passer l'une de ses mains sur celle de Bellamy et pose sa joue contre celle-ci. Ils se sourient.

Ils sursautent violement lorsqu'ils entendent de grands coups contre la porte d'entrée. Bellamy fronce les sourcils et retire sa main. Clarke le suit alors qu'il descend les escaliers. Elle sent qu'il est méfiant. Il ouvre doucement la porte. Clarke regarde par-dessus son épaule et voit un garçon de leur âge, à peu près. Elle pense que Bellamy le connait mais celui-ci tend l'un de ses bras en arrière, devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

\- Bellamy Blake ? demande l'inconnu devant eux.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux intégrer ta meute.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en le regardant. Bellamy semble hésiter quelques secondes. Finalement, il ouvre un peu plus la porte et le fait entrer. Clarke racle sa gorge en croisant les bras. Elle observe un peu plus la personne devant lui. Il est un peu plus petit que Bellamy, mais tout de même plus grand qu'elle. Il a des cheveux bruns assez longs et des yeux marrons. Il la regarde fixement un petit moment et se tourne finalement vers Bellamy.

\- Je m'appelle Finn Collins, je suis dans un lycée à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. Je suis un loup, moi aussi. Le problème, c'est que je suis Oméga. J'ai besoin de trouver une meute sinon je risque de me faire tuer.

Clarke essaye d'assimiler toutes les informations. Les filles lui ont déjà expliqué les rangs chez les loups. Il y a les Alphas, les chefs de meutes. Ensuite les Bêtas, qui leur obéissent, et enfin les Omégas. Les Omégas sont des loups garous solitaires, vivants sans meute. Ils sont beaucoup plus faibles que les autres et plus vulnérables.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es seul ? demande Bellamy en croisant les bras.

\- Je l'ai toujours été. J'ai découvert récemment que j'étais un loup. Je n'ai aucune famille, je ne savais même pas que je devais trouver un Alpha.

\- Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé, dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos de toi. J'ai entendu quelqu'un du nom de Roan en parler.

Bellamy secoue la tête en soupirant alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Bellamy ne supporte vraiment pas Roan, et c'est son cas à elle aussi. Elle le soutient sur ce sujet. Elle tourne son visage vers lui, alors qu'il continue à regarder Finn. Il pousse finalement un soupir.

\- Très bien, tu peux rester avec nous si tu le souhaites. Je te présenterai à tous les autres. Mais à la moindre erreur, tu repars, c'est compris ? On ne veut pas d'ennui.

\- Je ne vais rien faire, je te le promets.

Bellamy hoche la tête et décide de lui faire faire le tour du QG, comme il l'a fait à Clarke. Cette dernière se présente à Finn. Il est étonné de savoir qu'elle n'est pas un loup comme eux, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Finn devint une constante dans le groupe au fil des semaines. Il a eu du mal à s'intégrer au tout début, bien-sûr, mais il s'entend bien avec tout le monde, notamment Clarke. Elle sait qu'il essaye de flirter avec elle la plupart du temps, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle n'est absolument pas intéressée par lui. Il n'est pas son style.

 **Octavia B.** : « Est-ce que tu es avec Bellamy ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Non, je suis chez moi. Pourquoi ? »

 **Octavia B.** : « Je suis avec Lincoln et je vais rentrer tard au QG. Je voulais le prévenir grâce à toi, il aurait moins gueulé. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je lui enverrai un message. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je pensais dormir là-bas cette nuit, je peux le prévenir pour toi. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Dormir là-bas, carrément ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Un problème avec mes parents. Je te dirai tout ça plus tard. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je le préviens pour toi. »

Clarke met quelques affaires dans son sac à dos et le met sur son épaule. C'est rare lorsqu'elle dort chez Bellamy. D'ordinaire, elle n'y va que pour passer une soirée entre filles avec Raven et Octavia, mais pas cette fois. Elle a juste besoin de sortir de chez elle. Ses parents se disputent tous les jours désormais, et elle en a assez.

\- Maman, je dors chez Wells ce soir ! s'écrie-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Sa mère répond simplement « d'accord ». Clarke claque la porte derrière elle et respire le grand air autour d'elle. Elle passe beaucoup plus de temps dehors maintenant, et ça lui fait beaucoup de bien. Elle avance dans la forêt et marche. Il lui faut au moins vingt minutes à pied pour arriver jusqu'à chez Bellamy. Elle prend toujours quelques armes avec elle, au cas où… Elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle peut croiser dans les bois.

Elle arrive au QG et ouvre la porte. Elle ne prend même plus la peine de frapper maintenant, puisqu'ils la considèrent comme quelqu'un de leur meute.

\- Bellamy ? dit-elle en regardant autour.

\- Clarke ?

Elle sursaute doucement alors que Finn descend les escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle lui sourit et l'enlace légèrement, pour lui dire bonjour. Elle lui demande si Bellamy est là mais il secoue la tête.

\- Je suis tout seul ce soir.

\- C'est vrai ? Où sont les autres ?

\- Alors, Raven est chez Wells. Harper et Monty sont à un rendez-vous en amoureux. Echo couche probablement avec quelqu'un et Bellamy se promène dans la forêt.

\- Raven et Wells, sérieusement ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?

Ils rient tous les deux quelques secondes. Clarke dépose finalement son sac contre le canapé en expliquant à Finn la dispute de ses parents. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le sofa en commençant à parler. Finn l'écoute, et c'est ce qu'elle aime le plus chez lui. Il ne la juge pas, il est très gentil avec elle. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle sait qu'il voudrait tenter quelque chose avec elle, elle le sait. Mais, au fin fond d'elle-même, elle ne veut pas. Pourtant, il semble être l'homme idéal…

\- Heureusement que Bellamy m'a accepté dans son groupe, lui dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son eau. Je serai probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demande Clarke, curieuse. Est-ce que c'est vraiment dangereux d'être Oméga ?

\- Oui, ça l'est. On est seuls, donc nous sommes des proies faciles pour les loups garous qui veulent simplement tuer. Je me suis fait attaquer à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle lui pose quelques questions sur sa vie d'auparavant auxquelles il répond. Ils rient tous les deux en se racontant quelques anecdotes. Bellamy revient au bout d'une petite heure et fronce les sourcils en les retrouvant tous les deux assis sur le canapé, riant.

\- Hé, dit Clarke en lui souriant. Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors ici ce soir ?

\- Il y a un problème ? demande-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

\- Non, pas du tout. J'en ai assez de mes parents, c'est tout. Heureusement que Finn était présent, sinon j'aurais été à la rue.

Finn lui sourit. Elle tourne son regard vers Bellamy et le voit serrer et desserrer son poing à plusieurs reprises. Elle sent qu'il est énervé par quelque chose, et c'est probablement contre elle et Finn… Et elle ne veut même pas essayer de chercher pourquoi. Elle se lève du canapé et prend son sac à dos en lui disant qu'elle monte à l'étage. Bellamy hoche la tête et la laisse passer. Elle entre dans sa chambre attitrée et dépose son sac à l'intérieur. Elle retire quelques vêtements pour en mettre dans la commode du fond. Au moins, elle aura toujours quelques affaires au cas où. Elle sent la présence de Bellamy derrière elle juste avant de se retourner.

\- Au fait, lui dit-elle. Octavia va être en retard ce soir. Elle est chez l'une de ses amies.

\- Oui, elle m'a envoyé un message. Elle m'a dit que tu allais passer à la maison, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé. Finn est de bonne compagnie.

Elle fait exprès de prononcer cette phrase, parce qu'elle veut savoir comment Bellamy réagirait. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Finn, ce qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Elle s'attend à une réaction, mais Bellamy acquiesce juste. Il murmure simplement les mots « bonne nuit » et s'éloigne de la porte. Clarke passe l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en relâchant le souffle qu'elle retenait. Elle s'allonge sur son lit en réfléchissant à la soirée qui vient de se passer. Elle ne voit pas le temps défiler, puisqu'elle est surprise de voir Raven entrer dans sa chambre au bout d'un moment. Elle regarde le réveil. Il est déjà plus d'une heure du matin, apparemment.

\- Ça faisait une minute que tu fixais le plafond Griffin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle s'assoit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Clarke racle sa gorge en la regardant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Bellamy a eu un comportement étrange ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien ! Je discutais et riais avec Finn quand il est entré. Il était distant.

\- Ah…

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Raven joue avec les draps de son lit. Clarke s'assoit rapidement et bloque son poignet, en essayant de croiser son regard. Raven l'évite le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et commence à rire.

\- Quoi « Ah » ? demande Clarke, en insistant.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Tu me caches quelque chose !

Raven secoue la tête alors que Clarke soupire en la poussant en arrière. Elle ne mesure pas la force de son geste, cependant, puisque Raven bascule et tombe de son lit. Elles éclatent toutes les deux de rire. Clarke s'allonge finalement sur le sol aux côtés de son amie. Elle tourne son visage vers elle.

\- Alors, toi et Wells ? demande-t-elle.

Raven prend l'oreiller le plus proche et lui lance à la figure alors que Clarke éclate à nouveau de rire.

Clarke apprit au fur et à mesure des jours la relation entre Wells et Raven. Ils ne sont pas en couple, pas tout à fait, mais ils s'apprécient énormément. Clarke ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient devenus si proches. Elle s'inquiète pour lui, bien-sûr. Sortir avec un loup garou serait quelque chose de terrible… C'est pour cette raison qu'elle essaye de ne pas éprouver de sentiments pour l'un d'eux. Bien-sûr, elle ne peut pas empêcher son cœur de s'emballer lorsqu'elle a un rapprochement physique avec quelqu'un, notamment Bellamy. Mais c'est naturel. Son corps réagit avant elle.

\- Griffin, concentre-toi, dit Murphy en déplaçant une pièce du jeu d'échec.

\- Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de m'appeler Griffin ? s'exaspère Clarke.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas lorsque Bellamy t'appelle princesse.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en déplaçant son cavalier. C'est très rare lorsqu'elle passe du temps avec Murphy, mais il est sympathique quelques fois. Il est déjà plus de 23h, elle devrait déjà se coucher puisqu'il y a cours demain… Mais Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Finn, Murphy et elle sont tous dans le salon en train de discuter et parler de tout et de rien.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, intervient Bellamy. C'est un surnom affectueux.

\- On se demande pourquoi tu l'appelles avec un surnom affectueux dans ce cas, marmonne Murphy.

Bellamy jette un coussin à la figure de son ami alors qu'Octavia et Clarke rient. Clarke est habituée aux allusions de leurs amis sur elle et Bellamy. C'est devenu une routine entre eux. Clarke regarde Murphy et sursaute alors qu'il se relève subitement en renversant la moitié de l'échiquier.

\- Murphy qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écrit-elle soudainement.

Clarke s'apprête à l'engueuler mais elle voit tout le monde se lever à leur tour, en fixant la porte. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ouvre la bouche mais Bellamy se précipite soudainement vers elle et prend ses bras en la relevant de sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle.

\- Roan, murmure Murphy.

Clarke la regarde, choquée par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle n'a qu'une petite seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Apparemment, ils viennent tous de sentir l'odeur de Roan à l'extérieur. Vu leur réaction, c'est évident. Et c'est dangereux pour elle, puisque Roan sentirait qu'elle est humaine.

\- Bellamy, on n'a plus le temps ! s'écrie Octavia.

\- Je peux cacher son odeur ! rétorque Bellamy.

\- En deux secondes ?

Clarke n'a presque plus le temps de réagir. Bellamy tire sur son bras et la plaque contre son torse. Il l'enveloppe de ses bras et respire dans son cou, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle sait qu'il fait ça pour essayer de cacher son odeur, elle le sait. Elle ne doit pas s'appuyer plus contre lui pour cette raison, elle ne doit pas respirer son parfum pour cette raison.

\- Il est là.

Bellamy s'éloigne d'elle mais prend sa main dans la sienne. Clarke entrelace mécaniquement ses doigts aux siens. Il la regarde et essaye de la rassurer. Octavia ouvre finalement la porte alors que Roan apparait dans l'encadrement.

\- Bonjour les amis, dit-il en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Roan ? demande Bellamy, le regard noir.

\- Je passais à côté de chez toi quand j'ai senti une odeur étrange… Tu t'es dégoté une petite amie humaine ?

Clarke resserre ses doigts sur ceux de Bellamy. Il a automatiquement senti son odeur, Bellamy n'a même pas pu la cacher. Ce dernier se rapproche d'elle en lâchant sa main, jusqu'à se mettre juste devant, dans un geste protecteur. Elle fixe son dos en essayant de se calmer. Elle va mourir. Roan va la tuer.

\- Ne la touche pas, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- C'est une amie, répond Octavia à sa place. Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à notre meute, tu le sais très bien. On a un accord.

Roan sourit en fixant tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Clarke. Elle tremble des pieds à la tête et Bellamy doit le sentir.

\- Mais elle ne fait pas réellement partie de votre meute, répond-il.

Roan écarte subitement Bellamy sur le côté. Clarke sursaute alors qu'il s'avance vers elle. Cependant, heureusement pour elle, Octavia se rue sur Roan et l'attaque. Elle se recule alors qu'ils sont tous en train de le battre. Roan est fort, très fort. Il arrive à assommer Octavia en seulement une minute.

\- Clarke, monte à l'étage ! crie soudainement Bellamy.

Celle-ci obéit immédiatement et commence à courir vers les escaliers. Elle entend les bruits de lutte derrière mais elle ne veut pas se retourner. Elle monte les premières marches mais une main agrippe brusquement sa cheville. Elle tombe violemment sur le ventre. Elle bascule pour se retrouver sur le dos et essaye d'assener un coup de pied dans la figure de Roan. Il tire néanmoins sur son bras et l'approche de ses lèvres. Elle ressent une vive douleur alors que Bellamy attrape le dos de Roan et le jette en bas de l'escalier. Ce dernier essuie sa bouche pleine de sang et rit.

\- Trop tard, Blake.

Il se relève et sort de la maison, alors que Bellamy se fige. Il se tourne vers Clarke et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Elle tient son avant-bras contre sa poitrine et le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'approche et prend délicatement son bras. Elle le laisse faire. Il regarde la morsure de Roan et lève les yeux vers elle. Elle éclate soudainement en sanglot, alors qu'il l'attire contre lui. Elle continue à pleurer encore et encore, parce qu'elle sait. Elle sait ce que cela signifie.

C'est un loup garou désormais.

* * *

 **BOUM, OUT !**

 **Je ne sais pas si cette fin est une surprise pour tout le monde ou si vous pensiez qu'elle resterait humaine... En tout cas, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce sera le début des galères pour tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me réchauffent vraiment le coeur, j'adore les lire. C'est vraiment important pour les auteurs de recevoir des avis sur ce qu'ils écrivent donc merci infiniment ! J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde sauf aux guests, puisque je ne peux pas, mais je vous vois et je vous remercie de votre fidélité. Je suis actuellement dans un état de stress important puisque je passe mon permis cette semaine, donc ça me fera plaisir de vous lire !**

 **D'ailleurs je suis désolée qu'il y ait eu quelques coquilles/fautes dans le dernier chapitre. D'ordinaire je fais peu de fautes mais quand j'écris c'est autre chose... Je fais en fonction de l'inspiration donc j'écris très vite pour ne rien oublier, et je ne les vois pas forcément en me relisant. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en tout cas, vous avez raison !**

 **Je vous embrasse !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **Raven R.** : « Tu n'es pas venue au lycée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

 **Raven R.** : « Je viens de croiser Bellamy. Il m'a tout dit. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ? »

 **Octavia B.** : « Clarke, il faut qu'on en parle. Viens au QG. On t'attend tous. »

Clarke décide d'éteindre son portable pour ne plus recevoir de messages. Elle se tourne sur le côté et met son visage dans ses bras. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'elle ne bouge plus de son lit. Elle ne peut pas sortir alors qu'elle sait qu'elle devient un loup garou. Elle le sent au plus profond d'elle. Elle entend beaucoup mieux les bruits autour d'elle, et perçoit toutes les odeurs de la maison. Elle devient un _monstre_.

Elle renifle. Non, c'est faux, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas un monstre. Bellamy n'est pas un monstre, les filles ne le sont pas non plus. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait se transformer. Comment le cacher à ses parents ?

\- Clarke, dit sa mère en entrouvrant sa porte. Est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

\- Non, maman. Je n'ai toujours pas faim. Je pense que je ne vais pas aller au lycée demain non plus.

\- Tu es sure ?

Elle hoche la tête. Abby referme la porte sans voir les larmes sur les joues de sa fille. Clarke regarde le plafond en repensant au moment de sa morsure. Roan est désormais son Alpha… Elle croit ? Elle ne sait même pas si elle peut choisir son propre Alpha, elle ne sait rien sur ce monde. Elle sent son sang bouillonner sous sa peau lorsqu'elle repense à Roan.

\- Aïe !

Elle regarde ses mains alors qu'elle voit des griffes de loup garou remplacer ses ongles. Des larmes coulent de plus en plus sur ses joues. Elle essaye de respirer calmement mais les griffes restent. Elle enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller en poussant un long cri guttural. Elle attend, elle attend, elle attend, elle attend… Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses ongles sont à nouveau là. Elle respire enfin.

Elle sursaute alors qu'elle entend des bruits contre sa fenêtre. Elle fronce les sourcils et se lève. Elle soupire en voyant Raven et Octavia en bas. Elle ouvre la fenêtre en se rasseyant sur son lit. Elle sait qu'elles arriveront très bien à utiliser l'arbre à côté pour grimper. Elles sont dans sa chambre en deux petites secondes seulement. Raven s'assoit à côté d'elle alors qu'Octavia se met en face.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, lui dit Raven en touchant son bras. Mais il faut y faire face, d'accord ? Regarde-nous. On le vit très bien.

\- Je le sais, soupire Clarke en mettant son visage entre ses mains. Mais vous ne comprenez pas. Mes parents sont des _chasseurs_ de loup garou ! Ils ne pourront jamais savoir mon identité, et je ne vais jamais pouvoir sortir de ma chambre parce que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler !

\- On va t'aider à te contrôler, lui dit Octavia devant elle. C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire.

Clarke hoche la tête en reniflant. Elle s'assoit au milieu du lit alors que les filles se placent à côté d'elle. Elles commencent par lui expliquer tout ce qui changera pour elle dorénavant : les griffes, les canines, la force décuplée, l'ouïe et la vue aussi, et surtout la perte de contrôle.

\- Tu auras des accès de colère au tout début, lui explique Raven. Si quelqu'un te contrarie ou te blesse, par exemple, tu vas probablement avoir envie de lui arracher la tête.

\- C'est rassurant…

\- Ce ne sera qu'au début, ensuite ça ira mieux. Par contre, on te prévient maintenant… La première pleine lune sera la pire. On devra probablement t'attacher quelque part.

Clarke s'allonge sur son lit en grognant. Les filles continuent à lui parler de tout ce qui semble important à savoir. Clarke les écoute en notant le plus possible ce qu'elles leur disent. Elle pense à tout ce que Bellamy a pu lui dire, également. Elle aimerait le revoir, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne lui a pas parlé… Mais elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit dans cet état, de toute façon.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir une âme-sœur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Puisque je suis un loup, je vais probablement avoir une âme-sœur, pas vrai ?

\- Oh, ce… Ce n'est pas obligé, répond Raven en jetant un coup d'œil à Octavia. Tu le sauras dans quelques jours, peut-être.

Octavia acquiesce et change de sujet. Elles apprennent à Clarke à se transformer progressivement en loup garou. Clarke refuse plusieurs fois mais accepte par dépit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle apprend à faire sortir ses griffes ou ses canines. Les filles repartent vers minuit alors que Clarke s'allonge dans son lit, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain, Clarke sort du bus en regardant son lycée au loin. Elle sursaute en entendant un gros bruit vers la droite, et se rend compte que quelqu'un vient juste de faire tomber ses clés à plus de 50 mètres d'ici. Elle soupire en avançant lentement. Tout est décuplé, mais apparemment elle va vite s'y habituer. Elle espère simplement que ce sera pour bientôt…

\- Clarke !

Elle tourne la tête alors que Wells avance vers elle en souriant. Elle sent soudainement une vague d'émotion l'envahir en voyant son ami. Elle se précipite vers lui et l'enlace subitement. Il fait un bruit étouffé contre elle et rit au bout d'un moment en lui rendant son étreinte. Il se sépare d'elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu as fait de la musculation hier ? Tu as beaucoup plus de force que d'habitude !

Elle mord sa lèvre en l'entendant dire ça. Elle tire finalement sur sa manche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sous un arbre, dans la cour. Elle regarde autour d'elle en s'assurant que personne ne soit à côté. Elle le regarde finalement.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose il y a quelques jours. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler parce que je n'arrivai pas à gérer moi-même la nouvelle…

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle pousse un souffle. Elle remonte finalement la manche de son manteau et regarde le visage de Wells, qui se décompose au fil des secondes. On peut toujours voir la marque des dents de Roan sur son avant-bras, même si elle commence peu à peu à s'estomper. Wells se met une main sur son front en la regardant, alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Elle sait qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

\- Je ne… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Ne dis rien, répond-elle en rabaissant sa manche. Je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Je dois m'estimer chanceuse d'être encore en vie.

\- Clarke, tu… Bordel, tu es un loup garou !

Clarke acquiesce en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Wells tire sur son bras et la prend dans ses bras en caressant son dos de haut en bas. Clarke soupire contre lui un moment et essuie ses yeux en se séparant de lui. Elle lui dit plusieurs fois de suite qu'elle va bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche pour qu'elle aille en cours. Elle entre dans sa salle de classe en sentant les yeux de Raven et de Bellamy sur elle, qu'elle décide d'ignorer. Elle prend son stylo entre ses doigts et commence à écouter le début du cours. Elle se perd néanmoins à cause des bruits autour d'elle. Raclement de gorge. Claquement de doigt. Mâchement de chewing-gum. Stylo qui tombe. Tic-tac de l'horloge.

\- Clarke !

Clarke sursaute et regarde son professeur devant elle. Il vient apparemment de prononcer son nom, mais elle était trop occupée à écouter tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle… Elle racle sa gorge alors que son professeur croise les bras en la fusillant du regard.

\- Il va falloir commencer à écouter en cours un jour, Clarke. Tu veux que je te rappelle ta note de la dernière fois ?

\- Non, répond Clarke en serrant les dents.

\- Alors écoute.

\- J'étais en train d'écouter ! rétorque-t-elle.

Son professeur semble surpris par le ton de sa voix. Clarke sent son sang bouillonner sous sa peau alors que le professeur lui dit de ne pas hausser le ton. Elle serre ses doigts autour de son crayon à papier et le brise soudainement en deux. Elle ouvre la bouche alors qu'elle voit ses griffes à la place de ses ongles. Elle met rapidement ses mains dans ses poches et se lève en plein milieu de la classe.

\- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Elle ne vérifie même pas la réaction du professeur et s'échappe dans le couloir. Une trentaine d'élèves circulent autour d'elle, la bousculant et parlant entre eux. Elle met ses mains sur ses oreilles. Trop de personnes parlent, elle a envie d'exploser. Elle s'accroupie sur le sol en plein milieu du couloir, sous les regards curieux de certaines personnes. Elle met sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une pression sur ses bras. Elle lève la tête et croise le visage de Bellamy.

\- Suis-moi, dit-il.

Il l'aide à se relever et prend sa main dans la sienne en la tirant en avant. Elle le suit tout en essayer d'étouffer les bruits autour en plaçant son autre main sur une oreille. Elle monte les escaliers à sa suite. Elle ne sait même pas où il l'emmène, en tout cas les bruits s'atténuent au fur et à mesure. Il pousse une porte et lâche sa main. Il l'a emmenée sur le toit. Elle prend une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Elle a mal à la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en un souffle.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

\- Je suis… Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, répond-elle en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Je sais que vous êtes tous des loups depuis longtemps, donc ça doit être dur à comprendre pour vous, mais c'est le cas. Je n'y arrive pas.

Bellamy la regarde en soupirant. Elle lit sur son visage qu'il est triste pour elle. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler à nouveau mais une voiture klaxonne au loin, ce qui produit un bruit très fort dans son oreille. Elle s'accroupit à nouveau en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles et en fermant les yeux, priant pour que le bruit s'arrête. Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux en sentant les mains de Bellamy se poser sur ses joues. Elle le regarde.

\- Clarke, il faut que tu te contrôles.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Il faut que tu éloignes les bruits de la route autour. Pense à tout sauf à ça. Regarde-moi et pense à autre chose. Respire.

Clarke prend une grande inspiration en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy. Elle le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse filtrer les bruits aux alentours. Elle entend les battements de cœur de Bellamy, elle fixe la couleur de ses yeux et parcourt son regard sur ses taches de rousseurs. Elle pose finalement ses doigts sur les mains de Bellamy en se concentrant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le silence le plus complet. Elle respire enfin.

\- C'est bon ? demande Bellamy.

Elle hoche la tête mais garde ses mains sur celles de Bellamy, toujours posées sur ses joues. Il lui fait finalement un léger sourire et les éloigne de sa peau. Elle est triste de ne plus sentir la chaleur de ses paumes mais ne dit rien. Elle se relève en essuyant son pantalon. Elle murmure le mot « merci » alors qu'il lui tient la porte du toit, pour qu'ils puissent retourner en cours.

Elle rentre chez elle vers 18h, après avoir passé sa journée au lycée. Elle est restée avec Wells, Raven et Octavia toute la journée. Dès qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, ils étaient près d'elle pour pouvoir la rassurer.

\- Clarke, c'est toi ? demande son père du salon.

\- Oui, je suis là.

Elle lui fait un baiser sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour et s'installe dans le canapé à côté de lui. Elle entend un peu moins les bruits de dehors, ça la rassure. Elle parle un peu avec son père jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre du travail. Ils passent tous les trois à table tout en parlant de leurs journées. Clarke se raidit tandis qu'elle entend du bruit en haut, dans sa chambre. Elle fronce les sourcils en continuant à manger. Si elle trouve Raven allongée sur son lit elle compte la tuer…

\- Tu veux du dessert, Clarke ? demande sa mère en se levant de table.

\- Non merci. J'ai du travail à faire, je vais monter dans ma chambre.

Ses parents hochent la tête alors qu'elle prend son sac de cours et monte les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sait qu'il y a quelqu'un dans sa chambre, elle entend parfaitement sa respiration. Elle pousse la porte et se fige en voyant Bellamy. Il est assis sur son lit, son dos contre le mur, en train de lire un livre. Il ne lève même pas les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle ferme à clé la porte derrière elle et dépose son sac sur le bureau. Elle croise les bras en levant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je m'ennuyais, répond-il en tournant une page.

\- Tu t'ennuyais ? Alors que tu as une meute d'une dizaine de loups ?

\- Je voulais aussi savoir comment tu allais.

Il dépose le livre sur la table de nuit et la regarde en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux. Clarke hausse les épaules en trainant des pieds jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'assoit en tailleurs à côté de lui en soupirant.

\- Ça va, je crois. Ça ne fait qu'une journée mais je m'habitue peu à peu à cette situation. Raven et Octavia m'ont aidé à me contrôler aussi hier.

\- Ah oui ? Montre-moi.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre non mais il prend soudainement sa main en la ramenant sur ses genoux à lui. Elle se sent rougir alors qu'il touche doucement ses ongles. Aucun son ne sort de la bouche de Clarke, elle n'arrive plus à émettre le moindre bruit.

\- Essaye de faire sortir tes griffes, murmure-t-il en caressant ses ongles.

Elle ferme les yeux. Il pense probablement qu'elle est en train de se concentrer, mais elle est surtout en train de profiter de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Depuis les nombreuses semaines où elle connait Bellamy, elle n'a jamais été aussi attirée par lui qu'en ce moment même. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui se sent lié à lui, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Depuis qu'elle est loup, cette sensation est de plus en plus intense.

Il appuie un peu sur ses ongles. Elle se concentre une fois pour toutes et sort ses griffes au bout de seulement quelques secondes. Il lui fait un grand sourire en la félicitant. Elle retire sa main en raclant sa gorge. Ils restent côte à côte, sans parler.

\- Comment est-ce que ça a été pour toi ? demande finalement Clarke.

\- Quoi ? répond-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

\- Tes débuts en tant que loup garou. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté.

Il racle sa gorge en secouant la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Elle pousse un soupir en posant son front contre son épaule et en le bousculant un peu. Elle aimerait qu'il se dévoile un peu plus, elle sent qu'il en a besoin. Il rit au bout d'un moment quand elle le pousse un peu plus fort. Elle ne bouge plus lorsqu'il commence à parler.

\- On a toujours été des loups dans ma famille, je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps. Mes grands-parents l'étaient, leurs parents aussi. Mon père était l'Alpha de la maison. Ma mère, Octavia et moi étions ses Bêtas. Il… Il abusait de son pouvoir sur nous. Il frappait ma mère et ma sœur, je devais m'interposer et prendre les coups à leurs places.

Clarke relève un peu sa tête en le regardant alors qu'il joue avec ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au passé de Bellamy, et maintenant elle regrette presque avoir posé la question. Elle glisse sa main entre les doigts de Bellamy. Il met un petit temps et, finalement, commence à jouer avec ses doigts à elle à la place.

\- Un jour, il est rentré complètement bourré du travail. Il a commencé à frapper ma mère, encore et encore. Je suis arrivé trop tard. J'ai découvert ma mère dans une mare de sang sur le sol. Il avait frappé son crâne contre le sol. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle était morte… Je suis devenu fou. Je me suis déchainé sur mon père alors qu'Octavia était toujours dans la pièce. Je l'ai tué et je suis devenu Alpha à sa place. J'ai pris son pouvoir.

Clarke se fige en entendant son récit. Bellamy doit le sentir puisqu'il tourne son visage vers elle en arrêtant le mouvement de ses doigts. Il doit penser qu'elle est dégoutée de lui alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Elle resserre ses doigts sur les siens et décide de changer de sujet.

\- Donc il faut prendre le pouvoir de quelqu'un pour devenir Alpha ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pas forcément, répond-il. C'est ça la plupart des cas, c'est pour ça que je dois faire attention. Je me suis déjà battu avec une dizaine de loups parce qu'ils voulaient être des Alphas.

\- Quelle est l'autre méthode ?

\- Tu le sauras plus tard.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle pensait qu'il allait tout lui dire maintenant qu'elle est devenue loup, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, il lui cache encore des choses. Elle décide de laisser couler pour cette fois et lui demande quelques détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé les années suivantes, et ses rencontres avec les autres membres de la meute. Ils parlent tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes, et plusieurs heures. Clarke ne voit pas le temps passer à ses côtés, ça fait du bien. Elle entend ses parents se coucher à côté mais elle ne prend même pas la peine de regarder l'heure qu'il est. Bellamy et elle continuent à parler de leurs vies, comme lorsqu'ils venaient de se rencontrer dans les bois. Elle remarque tout de même qu'il baille très souvent au bout d'un moment.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle en baillant à son tour.

\- Oui ? répond-il en se grattant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit Roan mon Alpha, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée. Roan restera ton créateur, oui, mais c'est à toi de choisir ton propre Alpha.

Elle hoche la tête en grattant doucement sa couverture de lit. Elle aimerait lui demander s'il voudrait bien être son Alpha mais il a déjà assez de Bêtas comme ça… Elle n'a pas envie de le forcer.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux bien l'être ?

\- Bien-sûr, Clarke.

Elle mord sa lèvre en souriant, sans rien dire de plus. Elle sent ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Elle lutte vraiment contre le sommeil. Elle ouvre la bouche pour finalement demander quelque chose.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut dormir ?

Il rit en hochant la tête. Il commence à se lever mais elle tire sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à nouveau sur le lit. Ils rient tous les deux. Elle lui fait un sourire.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je suis un loup maintenant, je n'ai pas à avoir peur que tu me mordes.

\- Je peux te mordre d'une autre façon, par contre.

Elle pouffe de rire en repoussant son épaule en arrière, alors qu'il rit également. Ils s'allongent côte à côte, et Clarke dépose un plaid sur eux. Elle tourne son visage et regarde Bellamy fermer les yeux pour commencer à dormir. Elle mord sa lèvre en souriant. Elle ne lui a jamais dit, mais, c'est la première fois qu'un homme dort dans sa chambre. Et, elle est heureuse que ce soit lui… Que ce soit platoniquement ou non.

Elle n'a plus eu de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à la semaine d'après. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter et demandait même des nouvelles aux filles ou encore à Finn, mais elle reçoit un message de lui un samedi matin.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Rendez-vous à 15h chez moi. »

 **Clarke G.** : « En quel honneur ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu verras. »

Elle ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il veut mais elle décide de lui faire confiance pour cette fois. Elle part de chez elle vers 14h30 et se dirige chez Bellamy à pied. Raven ouvre la porte dès qu'elle aperçoit Clarke par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je vis presque ici maintenant, répond celle-ci en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. Je sais que tu aurais préféré être en tête à tête avec _Casanova_ …

\- N'importe quoi.

Clarke entre alors que Raven ferme la porte derrière elle. Bellamy descend les escaliers avec Octavia et lui fait un sourire. Clarke fronce les sourcils en les regardant. Ils sont tous les deux en tenues de sport.

\- Je t'ai laissé des vêtements en haut, lui dit Octavia en passant à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, leur dit Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Tu as besoin de t'entraîner, lui répond Bellamy. Maintenant que tu es un loup, tu es beaucoup plus exposée au danger.

\- On se fait attaquer au moins une fois par mois, confirme Raven.

Clarke essaye de rétorquer mais tout le monde lui dit d'aller se changer. Elle râle en déposant son sac sur le sol et en montant les escaliers. Elle va dans la chambre d'Octavia et regarde les vêtements sur le lit. Elle fait une grimace en voyant un débardeur et un short de sport.

\- Un short, sérieux ? murmure-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle se change et met le short noir ainsi que le débardeur gris. Elle fouille dans l'armoire d'Octavia et trouve un gilet noir à capuche qu'elle enfile. Elle descend mais ne trouve plus personne dans la maison. Elle soupire en sortant dehors.

\- Il fait froid, leur dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es un loup, rétorque Raven. Tu te réchaufferas assez vite.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous…

Son souffle se coupe subitement alors que Raven la pousse de derrière. Elle tombe violemment sur le sol, sans même avoir le temps d'amortir sa chute avec ses mains. Elle se tourne sur le dos en grognant et ignore la main que lui tend Raven.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demande-t-elle en se levant et en frottant ses genoux.

\- Tu es censée acquérir des réflexes en tant que loup. Tu dois savoir me battre.

\- Alors apprend moi !

Raven ne répond pas durant une petite seconde. Finalement, elle avance le poing en avant et frappe la joue de Clarke. Cette dernière pousse un cri, lui jette un regard noir et se jette sur son amie. Elle sait qu'Octavia et Bellamy la regardent, sur le côté, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle esquive les attaques de Raven et lui donne des coups, elle aussi. Elle se retrouve finalement sur le sol au bout de deux minutes, la respiration saccadée et des griffures partout sur la peau.

\- Ça suffit, Raven, dit Bellamy en s'avançant. Je prends le relai.

Raven hoche la tête en entrant dans la maison, Octavia derrière elle. Bellamy tend sa main vers Clarke et l'aide à se relever. Elle soupire en regardant ses blessures sur ses bras.

\- Tu vas guérir d'ici une dizaine de minutes, lui dit Bellamy. Raven y est allée un peu fort, mais tu sais que c'est pour ton bien.

\- Elle aurait pu y aller doucement, dans ce cas.

\- Je sais. J'essayerai de t'enseigner toutes les bases dans la semaine. Il va falloir que tu développes tous tes sens de loup. Ça sera utile.

Elle hoche la tête en fixant ses blessures. Elle les voit se refermer une à une, ce qui la fascine. Elle est presque invincible, maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu dors ici cette nuit ? lui demande Bellamy. Miller va venir manger avec nous, Finn aussi je crois.

\- Oui, je vais envoyer un message à ma mère.

Bellamy lui fait un sourire et rentre chez lui. Elle le regarde marcher quelques secondes, et entre à son tour. Elle croise Raven, qui s'excuse pour son comportement. Elle lui pardonne et part dans l'une des chambres d'amis à l'étage. Elle s'allonge sur son lit en soupirant. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il faut qu'elle apprenne désormais.

Elle descend lorsque toute la meute arrive au QG. Finn reste la plupart du temps avec elle, essayant de lui inculquer quelques méthodes de défense et d'attaque. Il lui apprend également les noms des membres de la meute de Roan. Elle écoute le plus possible en lui posant des questions sur tout cet univers nouveau. Elle rit lorsque Finn lui fait des imitations des différents loups qu'il connait. Elle s'entend vraiment bien avec lui, ça l'étonne de plus en plus.

\- Charlotte n'est qu'un enfant ? demande-t-elle, choquée par ce que Finn vient de lui dire. Et c'est déjà un loup ?

\- Elle a 13 ans je crois, répond Finn en haussant une épaule. Bellamy est le seul à l'avoir rencontrée.

\- Elle est gentille, enfin je crois, répond Bellamy. Elle est surtout très craintive.

Clarke hoche la tête en l'écoutant attentivement. Elle continue finalement sa conversation avec Finn sous les yeux de Bellamy, qu'elle sent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Vers minuit, ils partent tous se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Clarke s'écroule sur son lit en regardant son portable. Elle sourit devant le message de Wells.

 **Wells J.** : « Tu as vu Raven ? Elle va bien ? Dis-lui que je lui dis bonjour. Enfin, aux autres aussi, bien-sûr… »

Elle ferme les yeux en sentant le sommeil arriver peu à peu. Elle est épuisée par toute sa journée, elle voudrait juste faire une grasse matinée.

 _Un champ rempli de fleurs blanches. Clarke touche du bout des doigts les brindilles vertes en promenant son regard tout autour d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle est en train de dormir ? Probablement. Mais tout ça semble si réel… Elle a l'impression de tout sentir autour d'elle, c'est la première fois qu'un rêve semble aussi ancré dans la réalité._

 _Elle aperçoit un homme de dos, au loin. Elle se rapproche peu à peu. Elle a l'impression de le connaitre, même si elle ne voit pas encore son visage. Alors qu'elle n'est qu'à quelques pas, l'homme se retourne._

 _\- Bellamy… murmure-t-elle._

 _Il lui fait un grand sourire, auquel elle répond immédiatement. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle est heureuse de le voir. Il s'approche en tendant le bras. Il lui prend la main et lui parle, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Comme si le rêve ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il est en train de dire. Elle entend tout à coup des rires sur sa droite. Elle tourne son visage et voit deux enfants courir dans sa direction. Ils se précipitent vers elle et enlacent ses jambes. Elle ne les connait pas, mais elle s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur. Elle se fige alors en les regardant de plus près. Le petit garçon possède des boucles brunes et des yeux bleus. La petite fille est blonde, avec des taches de rousseur. Les enfants se détournent d'elle pour enlacer les jambes de Bellamy. Ce dernier prend la petite fille dans ses bras et commence à lui parler. Clarke se relève en sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ce n'est qu'un rêve._

 _Bellamy se tourne vers elle avec un sourire. La petite fille penche la tête et, finalement, prononce un mot. Mot que Clarke entend parfaitement._

 _\- Maman ?_

Clarke se redresse subitement dans son lit en sentant des gouttes de sueurs sur tout son corps. Elle regarde son téléphone portable et voit qu'il est 3h du matin. Elle se passe une main sur le front. Elle est en train de trembler de tout son corps, elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Elle regarde ses mains devant elle. Elle a _tout_ ressenti, elle se rappelle encore de l'odeur des fleurs ou encore du rire des enfants… De _ses_ enfants. Puis, il y avait Bellamy… Elle se fige alors qu'elle se rappelle les mots de Bellamy les premiers jours de leur amitié.

 _\- Il y a cette légende qui existe depuis des siècles et des siècles comme quoi chaque loup posséderait une âme-sœur. Cette dernière apparaîtrait dans les rêves de celui-ci à plusieurs reprises._

 _\- Mais comment distinguer le rêve banal d'un rêve prémonitoire ?_

 _\- On le sait, c'est tout._

Elle enfonce son visage dans ses mains en gémissant. Ça ne peut pas être un rêve d'âme sœur, c'est juste impossible, pas _déjà_ ! Elle s'écroule sur le dos en fixant le plafond, encore et encore. Est-ce que Bellamy serait son âme-sœur ?

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Si je poste ce chapitre aussi tard, c'est parce que je suis complètement crevée. Je viens de commencer pour ton premier stage en école primaire et j'ai des séances à préparer pour les élèves donc je dois travailler sur ça H24 ce qui est assez dur et fatiguant... Je souhaite être professeur des écoles, mais je ne savais pas que ça allait être aussi épuisant. Il faut que je m'endurcisse !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai reçu une LONGUE review me démontant durant le dernier chapitre donc pendant une petite seconde j'ai été assez triste, mais au final c'est normal d'avoir des avis divergents sur sa fiction... En espérant que tout le monde aimera la prochaine après celle-ci ! Je vous fais des bisous à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Clarke sursaute violemment alors que Bellamy passe derrière elle en touchant son épaule. Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui ! répond-elle précipitamment. Tu ne devrais pas déjà être en cours ? Ne tarde pas, je garde la maison, ne t'en fais pas.

\- D'accord…

Il lui jette un dernier regard interrogateur et sort de chez lui. Clarke s'assoit sur le canapé au milieu du QG en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'a pas le droit de se comporter bizarrement avec Bellamy, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Elle a fait ce rêve il y a trois jours… Et elle ne s'en remet toujours pas. Elle l'évite depuis cette nuit-là. Elle sait que c'est injuste, il ne mérite absolument pas ça… Mais c'est compliqué.

Elle a essayé de se renseigner sur le concept des âmes-sœurs, elle est même allée à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur les loups garous – hypothétiquement, bien sûr – mais elle n'a rien trouvé. Rien. Que dalle. Nada.

 **Wells J.** : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en cours ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Il faut que je parle à Monty. »

 **Wells J.** : « Tu ne peux pas lui parler à un autre moment… ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je pourrais… Mais il faut que je lui parle seule à seul. C'est une longue histoire… Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard ! »

Elle lève rapidement la tête lorsqu'elle voit Monty entrer chez Bellamy. Elle savait qu'il allait rentrer exactement à cette heure-ci, c'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de sécher les cours. Elle se précipite vers la porte et lui dit bonjour en souriant.

\- C'était bien les cours ? Tu t'es amusé ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu…

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'attendais. J'ai des questions à te poser. C'est très important.

Il la regarde d'un œil suspicieux et hoche finalement la tête en déposant son sac dans l'entrée. Elle le suit jusqu'à la cuisine alors qu'il se sert un verre et commence à le boire en la regardant.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dit-il.

\- J'ai des questions sur les âmes-sœurs.

\- Oh non, sans moi !

Il part de la cuisine alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle n'a pas séché les cours pour rien, ça non. Elle le suit dans toute la maison et monte les escaliers derrière lui en répétant plusieurs fois son nom. Il soupire en entrant dans sa chambre alors qu'elle le suit. Il s'assoit sur son lit et elle reste debout, devant lui, les bras croisés.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle, lui dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ? répond-il en soufflant.

\- Parce que j'ai… J'ai… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre la semaine dernière et je ne sais pas si c'était un vrai rêve ou non. Je sais que toi et Harper vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, donc il faut que tu m'expliques comment différencier un réel rêve d'un rêve prémonitoire.

\- Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer…

Elle se rapproche de lui et s'assoit à ses côtés, en le fixant intensément. Il doit remarquer qu'elle y tient beaucoup puisqu'il hoche finalement la tête et se rapproche un peu d'elle.

\- Lorsque l'on fait un rêve normal, on s'en souvient légèrement le matin et on l'oublie par la suite. Lorsque c'est un rêve sur les âmes-sœurs… Il nous marque à vie. Quand je me suis réveillé après avoir rêvé d'Harper, je me suis souvenu de tous les détails. L'odeur, le toucher, le goût. Quand je l'ai vue juste après, mon cœur battait plus rapidement. Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était un rêve sur les âmes-sœurs, mais j'en ai fait un à nouveau quelques jours après… Et encore, jusqu'à ce que je sois en couple avec elle.

Clarke sent des larmes arriver dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle entend l'histoire de Monty. C'est magnifique, et elle essaye de réfléchir à sa situation en même temps. Son rêve sur Bellamy correspond à ce qu'il vient de lui décrire, mais elle n'en n'a pas fait d'autres depuis. Elle n'a donc pas à s'inquiéter pour le moment ? Elle soupire en s'écroulant sur le lit de Monty, alors qu'il fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Tu penses vraiment en avoir fait un ?

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas encore te dire avec qui…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de ce rêve ?

\- J'étais dans un champ et un homme est arrivé ainsi que nos deux enfants… Ça semblait si réel, Monty. J'avais l'impression d'y être.

Il tend son bras et pose sa main sur la sienne, en lui faisant un petit sourire de compréhension. Elle serre ses doigts sur les siens en soupirant.

Deux jours plus tard, Clarke se place devant le miroir dans sa chambre chez ses parents et se regarde. Ce soir, elle a un rendez-vous avec Finn. Bon, _techniquement_ , ils doivent juste se rejoindre tous les deux dans un bar du coin. Elle s'est bien habillée pour l'occasion : jean noir qui met en valeur ses fesses et t-shirt noir en dentelle. Celui-ci montre sa peau blanche en dessous et son soutien-gorge noir sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle ne veut pas sortir avec Finn, il n'est pas son type mais… Il faut qu'elle oublie son rêve. Il faut qu'elle oublie toute cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle est jeune encore, il faut qu'elle s'amuse. Elle n'a jamais connu l'amour, mais elle a encore le temps.

Elle sort en disant au revoir à ses parents et prend le bus à côté qui la conduira juste devant le bar. Elle rentre à l'intérieur et sourit en voyant Finn lui faire des signes au loin. Elle s'approche de lui et s'assoit sur la banquette juste en face.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir, lui dit Finn en souriant.

\- Mon bus était en retard, comme toujours, répond Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rit et commande un verre pour lui et un verre pour elle. Elle plisse du nez lorsqu'elle sent l'alcool dedans.

\- Ça a l'air vraiment fort, dit-elle.

\- Ça l'est, mais puisque nous sommes des loups notre organisme le digère beaucoup plus vite. Si tu veux être bourrée à la fin de la soirée, il faut que tu prennes des boissons fortes et que tu les boives rapidement.

À peine sa phrase finie, Finn porte son verre à ses lèvres et le boit cul sec. Clarke éclate de rire alors qu'il lui dit « Allez, allez ! ». Elle prend son verre et le vide en seulement trois secondes. Elle tousse à la toute fin, ce qui fait rire son ami. Elle sort sa langue pour essayer de se remettre de l'alcool très fort dans sa bouche.

\- C'est la première fois que je viens dans un bar avec quelqu'un, lui avoue-t-elle au bout de trois verres, vingt minutes après.

\- Je suis content d'être ton premier, alors.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elle racle sa gorge en commençant à rougir. Il aimerait peut-être construire quelque chose avec elle, mais elle ne sait pas quoi dire de plus. Peut-être qu'ils s'entendraient bien…

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que Bellamy fait là ?

Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle regarde l'endroit que Finn pointe du doigt. Elle se sent devenir toute blanche alors qu'elle voit Bellamy, Harper et Miller commander quelque chose au bar. Miller tourne son visage au bout d'un moment et croise le regard de Clarke. Il met un léger coup de coude à Bellamy et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Bellamy jette un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où elle est assise avec Finn. Elle joue avec son verre alors que Finn les appelle

\- Asseyez-vous avec nous ! leur dit-il en souriant.

Clarke se lève pour qu'ils puissent passer juste devant elle et s'asseoir à sa gauche. Harper lui fait un sourire, Miller en profite pour lui dire bonjour et lui faire la bise. Bellamy passe devant elle en la regardant intensément. Elle se sent faiblir devant son regard et s'assoit dès qu'il passe. Il est à côté d'elle alors que Finn est juste en face d'elle. Tout va bien. Tout va bien… Non, tout ne va pas bien.

\- Je vais aller chercher des boissons, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle vacille un peu en se levant à cause des verres qu'elle vient de prendre. Bellamy réagit rapidement et pose sa main sur sa hanche pour la stabiliser. Elle baisse ses yeux vers lui et le voit regarder sa tenue de haut en bas, pour ensuite se plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Son regard est sombre, comme s'il la trouvait… Attirante ?

Elle part au bar en essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Elle commande un shot pour tout le monde, et trois pour elle. Elle en a besoin. Elle les ramène vers la table et place un verre devant chaque personne. Elle s'assoit et vide ses trois shots d'un coup, en sentant les gros yeux de tout le monde près d'elle.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu ralentisses, Clarke, dit Harper, surprise par ce qu'elle vient de voir.

\- Finn m'a dit que notre organisme épongeait beaucoup plus l'alcool.

\- C'est vrai, mais ne te rend pas malade…

Clarke hoche la tête en reposant son dernier verre sur la table. Miller commence à parler des entrainements qu'il a fait dans l'après-midi avec Octavia alors que Clarke lui pose des questions sur les méthodes qu'elle doit apprendre.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse une séance d'entrainement et des exercices pour ton contrôle, lui dit Bellamy. La pleine lune sera la semaine prochaine, ça va être compliqué pour toi.

\- Est-ce que vous allez devoir m'enchaîner ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est possible, oui…

Elle hoche la tête en soupirant. Harper part et revient quelques secondes après avec un pichet rempli d'alcool fort. Clarke attend un peu avant d'en prendre, se sentant déjà très alcoolisée. Sa tête tourne et elle rigole beaucoup trop aux blagues de Miller. Cependant, sa tête tourne encore plus lorsqu'elle respire l'odeur de Bellamy. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais son odeur de loup l'envoûte. Elle le regarde du coin de l'œil et avale sa salive en voyant à quel point il est beau et musclé. Elle y réfléchit encore et encore en tournant son verre vide dans sa main.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande Bellamy en la regardant et en souriant.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est la première fois que je suis bourrée, c'est _vraiment_ bizarre.

Il rit et pose sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de soutient et de réconfort. Elle soupire en le regardant. Il est vraiment gentil, il est beau, il est grand et c'est son Alpha. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est attirée par lui, d'ailleurs… Peut-être qu'elle est attirée par le pouvoir. Elle ne voit rien d'autre. Ou alors… Cette histoire d'âme-sœur trotte à nouveau dans sa tête.

\- Il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une âme-sœur, mais sans l'être pour l'autre ?

\- Je… n'ai pas compris ta question.

Elle pousse un grognement en se cognant le front contre la table, puisqu'elle sait qu'elle va devoir répéter plus clairement sa phrase. Elle se concentre et le regarde.

\- Admettons que Miller soit mon âme-sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas possible puisqu'il est gay et…

\- ADMETTONS qu'il le soit quand même. Miller est mon âme-sœur. Est-ce que c'est possible que je ne sois pas le sien ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Un lien entre des âmes-sœurs se crée entre deux personnes. Si tu as une âme-sœur, c'est que tu es son âme-sœur également.

\- Ça ne m'arrange pas ça, marmonne-t-elle.

Il pouffe de rire en la regardant alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre en fixant la table. Si Bellamy est bel et bien son âme-sœur – ce dont elle n'est pas sûre encore – alors elle est son âme-sœur elle aussi. Il aurait donc fait des rêves sur elle sans n'avoir rien dit. Elle essaye de se rappeler sa première conversation avec lui. Elle lui avait demandé s'il en avait un et il avait secoué la tête. Elle soupire en tournant son visage vers lui.

\- Mais toi tu n'as pas d'âme-sœur, pas vrai ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Je ne comprends pas, gémit-elle.

Elle croise ses bras sur la table et met sa tête dessus, en entendant à nouveau le rire léger de Bellamy derrière elle. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose. Elle frissonne soudainement lorsque Bellamy tend sa main et caresse doucement son dos de haut en bas. De la chair de poule s'étale sur ses bras et elle soupire contre la table. Elle se sent en sécurité à ses côtés, elle aime sa proximité.

Il relâche son bras pour répondre à une question d'Harper une petite minute après. Clarke gémit de déplaisir en ne sentant plus ses doigts sur elle. Elle se remet droite dans son siège et plaque son front contre l'épaule de Bellamy. Elle le sent se raidir un petit moment, il doit être très surpris. Finalement, il passe son bras droit derrière elle et touche légèrement le bout de ses cheveux. Elle marmonne contre lui.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

\- Quoi, princesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre il y a quelques semaines, dit-elle en soupirant.

Il ne répond pas tandis qu'elle se relaxe un peu plus contre lui. Elle les entend discuter encore et encore, alors qu'elle commence à s'endormir.

 _Une odeur de gaufres. Clarke cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant devant elle. Elle sent cette odeur, et cette fois-ci elle sait ce qu'il se passe. Elle ressent tout, comme lorsqu'elle était dans le champ dans son dernier rêve. Elle se trouve dans la maison de Bellamy, dans le QG. Elle se demande si elle va tomber sur Finn ou Raven… Elle descend les escaliers et suit l'odeur de gaufre dans la cuisine. Elle avale difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle identifie les larges épaules de Bellamy devant elle, en train de faire la cuisine._

 _\- Salut, murmure-t-elle en entrant._

 _Il se tourne vers elle et lui fait un sourire en lui disant bonjour. Elle se place à ses côtés en se raclant la gorge. Pour l'instant, il est dans son rêve mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il prend la gaufre devant lui et la dépose dans une assiette. Il la tend à Clarke._

 _\- Profites-en avant que les enfants se réveillent, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils dorment si tard._

 _Elle prend l'assiette en le fixant durant plusieurs secondes. Elle a bien entendu ce qu'il a dit, mais elle est dans le déni. Elle a encore du mal à le croire. Bellamy lui parle mais elle n'entend pas ce qu'il lui dit, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il lui fait un léger sourire et se penche vers elle. Son rêve s'interrompt alors que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes._

Clarke se réveille subitement sur l'épaule de Bellamy. Elle s'écarte rapidement de lui, la respiration rapide. Elle sent les regards de Finn, Harper et Miller sur elle, mais elle regarde Bellamy. Il la regarde en retour, et c'est comme s'il comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Il sait qu'elle vient de rêver de son âme-sœur. Il ne sait pas que c'était lui, mais il sait que c'était important.

\- Il faut que… Il faut que j'y aille, balbutie Clarke.

Elle se relève de sa place et titube jusqu'au bar. Elle appuie ses mains contre le comptoir. Il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle, mais elle ne sait absolument pas comment elle va faire. Elle réfléchit à des solutions quand elle sent une main dans son dos.

\- Je te ramène, lui dit Finn.

Elle hoche la tête en soufflant un bon coup. Elle se tourne vers la table pour dire au revoir à ses amis mais elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit Harper et Miller penchés vers Bellamy. Leur discussion à tous les trois semble très agitée, et Bellamy semble se défendre de quelque chose. Elle aurait aimé savoir de quoi il en retourne mais elle n'en a pas la force. Rien que le fait de savoir que la pleine lune sera la semaine prochaine l'épuise. Elle monte dans le bus avec Finn, des pensées pleines la tête.

 **Wells J.** : « Ça va ? Tu n'as pas la gueule de bois ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

 **Wells J.** : « Raven m'a dit que tu es allée dans un bar avec les autres hier soir. Tu aurais pu m'appeler ! »

 **Clarke G.** : « J'étais censée être en rendez-vous avec Finn avant tout… »

 **Wells J.** : « QUOI ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « On se revoit le plus rapidement possible, il faut que je te raconte tout. »

La semaine suivante, Clarke n'a même pas le temps de voir Wells. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes horaires et elle n'a même plus de temps libre à cause des entrainements que Raven et Octavia lui exercent. Bellamy lui a proposé de s'entraîner, lui aussi, mais elle préfère le faire avec les filles. Elle a besoin de s'éloigner de lui pendant quelques temps, il faut qu'elle respire un peu.

Clarke arrive au QG à la fin de la journée en soupirant. C'est la pleine lune, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle entre et voit Octavia, des chaines dans les bras.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas…

\- Si, c'est pour toi princesse.

Clarke fait la moue alors qu'Octavia commence à nouer les chaines autour du poteau en plein milieu du salon. Clarke la regarde faire en croisant les bras. Elle ne se sent pas réellement différente des autres jours. Bon, d'accord, ses griffes sont sorties ce matin à plusieurs reprises parce qu'elle était énervée contre sa mère, mais ce n'est rien. Elle a réussi à reprendre le contrôle.

\- Je n'en ai peut-être pas besoin, dit-elle finalement en décroisant les bras.

\- On a tous dit ça, Clarke, lui dit Raven en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Je suis peut-être plus forte que vous tous.

Octavia et Raven se regardent et commencent toutes les deux à rire alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Elle regarde l'horloge derrière. Il est un peu plus de 18h. Selon Finn il y aura une perte de contrôle à partir de 22h. Elle continue à regarder ses amies installer les chaines et cloisonner les fenêtres du salon. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir une perte de contrôle aussi puissante.

\- La première fois que ça m'est arrivé, lui explique Raven, c'était l'enfer. Je me suis libérée de mes chaînes, j'ai cassé une fenêtre et je me suis enfuie. Octavia et Bellamy ont essayé de me rattraper mais c'était trop tard. J'ai mordu quelqu'un.

\- Je ne… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une perte de contrôle comme ça. Est-ce que la personne que tu as mordue est devenue un loup garou ?

\- Oui, c'était… C'était Murphy.

Clarke écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche en entendant ce que Raven vient de lui avouer. Elle lui pose quelques questions pour en savoir un peu plus.

\- Il m'a pardonné depuis, mais c'était très compliqué. Bellamy l'a directement pris sous son aile.

Les filles commandent des pizzas quelques minutes après et mangent toutes les quatre. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'horloge derrière. Ses griffes sont sorties depuis dix minutes déjà, et elle ne parvient pas à les faire rentrer. Elle sent aussi que son odorat est beaucoup plus étendu.

\- Il y a un humaine à trois kilomètres d'ici, dit-elle en serrant le coussin contre sa poitrine.

\- Clarke…

\- Je me contrôle.

Elle plante ses griffes dans le coussin en inspirant et expirant calmement par le nez. Elles continuent à parler pour pouvoir détourner l'attention de Clarke. Murphy arrive au bout de quelques minutes pour pouvoir apporter son aide, au cas où la situation tournerait mal. Clarke regarde derrière lui.

\- Tu es tout seul ? Où est Bellamy ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être à un rencard. Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à sa vie privée.

Raven le frappe alors qu'il lui tire la langue. Clarke avale sa salive en sentant son sang bouillonner sous sa peau. Le fait de penser à Bellamy à un rencard avec une autre fille la rend folle de rage. C'est stupide, elle le sait, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer en train de flirter. Elle pousse un petit cri alors qu'elle sent ses canines pousser peu à peu.

\- Regardez ses yeux, leur dit Murphy en mordant dans une part de pizza. Ils sont jaunes. Il vaudrait mieux l'attacher.

\- Non ! s'exclame Clarke. Je me contrôle !

Octavia secoue la tête et se lève, en empoignant le bras de Clarke. Cette dernière s'arrache à son étreinte et se met loin d'elle. Elle ne veut pas être attachée, c'est hors de question.

\- Regarde-toi dans le miroir, bon sang ! s'écrie Raven. Tu perds le contrôle.

Clarke lève les yeux vers le miroir au-dessus d'elle. Effectivement, ses yeux sont jaunes, avec une lueur dorée à l'intérieur. Elle ouvre la bouche et gémit en voyant ses canines.

\- D'accord, attachez-moi.

Elles lui disent de s'asseoir devant le poteau et enroulent les chaines autour de son corps. Ses bras sont libérés, mais elles lui mettent des menottes tout au bout. Il est déjà 22h, elle espère que ça ne s'intensifiera pas. Elle ferme les yeux alors que quelques minutes passent. Octavia, Raven et Murphy essayent de faire la conversation mais elle les écoute à peine. Elle entend un battement de cœur humain au loin, et elle n'a qu'une envie : se libérer pour aller chasser. Elle commence à vouloir forcer sur ses menottes.

\- Clarke, doucement, lui dit Octavia.

\- Écoutez, je veux juste aller voir l'humain au loin. Je ne l'attaquerai pas, je vous le jure, je veux juste le sentir !

Octavia secoue la tête et continue sa discussion avec Raven. Clarke pousse un grognement rauque et met sa tête entre ses mains. Tout est amplifié, les odeurs, les sons, la vue. C'est comme si quelqu'un tapait dans sa tête en continu, elle a besoin de se déchainer, de faire quelque chose. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière, en essayant de se calmer… En vain. Elle avance rapidement son corps en avant pour pouvoir arracher ses chaines. Les filles la regardent mais elle s'en fiche, elle le fait encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement. Elle pousse un cri en essayant cette fois de casser ses menottes, ce qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à faire. Murphy s'approche et se met devant elle.

\- Clarke, tu…

Elle se balance à nouveau en avant, comme si elle voulait l'attaquer. Il se recule subitement alors qu'elle met à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains en répétant plusieurs fois le mot « Désolée, désolée ». Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Elle continue à s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure quelque chose, instinctivement.

\- Où est Bellamy ? dit-elle en pleurant. J'ai besoin de Bellamy.

Elle répète plusieurs fois la phrase « J'ai besoin de Bellamy », tout en se balançant et en pleurant. Elle entend les autres parler autour d'elle, mais elle filtre ce qu'ils disent. Elle ne veut pas les écouter, elle les déteste. Ce sont des loups, eux aussi, et pourtant ils y arrivent. Elle les déteste.

Elle lève rapidement la tête lorsqu'elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle éclate en sanglots alors que Bellamy baisse les yeux vers elle, l'air inquiet. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle réagit de cette façon. C'est comme si la pleine lune accentuait toutes ses émotions. Il s'avance rapidement vers elle et s'agenouille à ses côtés.

\- Attention, lui dit Octavia. Elle a failli attaquer Murphy tout à l'heure.

\- Je lui fais confiance, répond Bellamy en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

Ses yeux s'adoucissent lorsqu'il les pose sur Clarke. Elle sait que ses yeux à elle sont jaunes, mais il ne prend pas peur. Ça doit être la première fois qu'il la voit comme ça. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est toujours en train de pleurer lorsqu'il pose une main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là.

Elle ne répond pas. À la place, elle attrape le devant de son t-shirt et enfonce son visage contre son épaule. Il s'assoit juste à côté d'elle et passe ses bras autour d'elle, malgré les chaines autour de sa poitrine. Elle pleure dans ses bras durant quelques secondes. Elle l'entend dire quelque chose, et Murphy, Raven et Octavia quittent la pièce. Elle se sépare de lui au bout de deux petites minutes et plaque son front contre ses mains menottés.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, dit-elle entre plusieurs hoquets. Je n'y arrive pas sans toi.

\- Clarke…

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour me calmer, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle relève la tête et le regarde. Il acquiesce en remettant les mèches de cheveux de Clarke derrière son oreille. Elle ferme les yeux.

\- Peut-être que je suis ton point d'ancrage, murmure-t-il.

\- Quoi ? répond-elle en le regardant.

\- Tu vas peut-être avoir besoin de moi durant les premières pleines lunes pour te calmer. C'est possible.

Elle hoche la tête en soupirant. Maintenant il va savoir qu'elle tient à lui… Mais c'est trop tard. Elle pose sa tête contre son épaule en espérant que les minutes passent plus rapidement. Bellamy glisse sa main entre les siennes. Elle sourit en les serrant. Elle ferme finalement les yeux en pensant à autre chose…

Quelques jours plus tard, Clarke croise les bras en regardant Echo se battre avec Raven, pour s'entraîner. Elle essaye d'apprendre leurs pas et d'apprendre leurs techniques, même si elle a encore du mal à voir clairement ce qu'elles font. Octavia veut qu'elle s'entraîne à son tour mais elle ne veut pas. Elle a juste envie d'apprendre les théories pour le moment, elle ne veut pas se faire mal inutilement.

\- Tu dors ici ce soir ? lui demande Bellamy au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, ma mère commence à dire que ça fait beaucoup.

Il hoche la tête. Il passe derrière elle pour rentrer chez lui et pose une main dans son dos au passage. Elle marche jusqu'à chez elle en pensant à sa relation avec lui. Depuis cette nuit de pleine lune, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Il a dû voir qu'elle ressentait des choses pour lui, il a dû le sentir. Elle aimerait que ça change, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Depuis qu'elle est loup, elle est attirée par lui. C'est la vie, et elle doit l'accepter.

\- Clarke ? demande sa mère en entendant la porte d'entrée.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Elle leur dit bonjour et se met à table avec eux quelques minutes plus tard. Ils essayent de lui parler des cours mais elle ne répond qu'à moitié.

\- Il faudrait qu'on retourne chasser un de ces jours, lui dit sa mère. Il faut que tu t'exerces. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver à ton père ou moi.

Elle hoche la tête sans répondre, et continue à manger. Sa mère pense sincèrement qu'elle va continuer à chasser les loups garous. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle ne sait pas que sa propre fille devrait elle-même être chassée.

Vers 2h du matin, Clarke se rend compte qu'elle n'arrivera pas à dormir. Elle prend son portable et envoie un message à Wells. Avec un peu de chance, il est toujours debout.

 **Clarke G.** : « Est-ce que tu as envie qu'on se voit ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir… »

 **Wells J.** : « Tout de suite ? Oui, je suis partant. On se rejoint à notre endroit habituel ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Oui, génial. À tout de suite. »

Clarke sort de chez elle en passant par sa fenêtre, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle resserre son gilet à capuche sur elle et marche jusqu'à son point de rendez-vous avec Wells, qui se trouve au cœur de la forêt, entre leurs deux maisons. Elle lui saute dans les bras dès qu'elle le voit. Il la fait tournoyer en riant alors qu'elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée.

Elle lui fait un grand sourire. Ils commencent à marcher tous les deux côtes à côte en parlant des cours. Ils évoquent leurs horaires de la semaine prochaine et, de fil en aiguille, commencent à parler de Raven. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il est juste ami avec elle.

\- Et toi ? demande-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Avec Bellamy ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Je ne t'ai rien dit !

\- Tu ne le nie pas, en tout cas…

Elle rit en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle lui évoque à nouveau l'histoire des âmes-sœurs. Il hoche la tête, puisqu'il en a déjà entendu parler. Elle lui évoque les deux rêves qu'elle a faits sur Bellamy. Il ouvre la bouche, choqué par ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire.

\- Toi et Bellamy !

\- Ce n'est pas sûr ! rétorque-t-elle en le frappant. Si ça se trouve ce n'étaient pas des rêves prémonitoires… C'est possible.

Il rit alors qu'elle continue à le frapper, parce qu'il se moque d'elle. Ils en parlent encore un peu en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Un peu trop, puisque Clarke commence à avoir des frissons lorsqu'elle ne reconnait pas l'endroit où ils sont. Elle tourne vivement la tête lorsqu'elle entend du bruit un peu plus loin. Elle met à l'épreuve son odorat et se raidit quand elle sent l'odeur d'un loup qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle se transforme immédiatement, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- Clarke ? demande Wells.

\- Tais-toi. Il y a quelqu'un.

Elle s'avance rapidement alors qu'elle voit une forme au loin. Un loup garou se retourne soudainement vers elle. Clarke est soulagée de voir que c'est une fille qui semble jeune. Cependant, cette dernière semble prendre peur. Elle commence à grogner et court vers Clarke. Celle-ci pousse Wells sur le côté alors que la fille se jette sur elle. Clarke crie lorsqu'elle sent les canines du loup s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Elle se défend en la griffant, mais la fille semble être beaucoup plus entrainée qu'elle. Clarke la pousse au loin, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. La fille se précipite à nouveau vers elle mais, à ce moment-là, Wells décide de s'interposer.

\- Non ! crie-t-il.

\- WELLS !

Clarke assiste, impuissante, à la scène devant elle. La fille saute sur Wells et plante ses canines dans son cou, en arrachant la peau à cet endroit. Clarke se retransforme en humaine en poussant un cri rempli de douleur. La fille semble se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire, puisqu'elle reste deux secondes à regarder Wells, et s'enfuit juste après.

\- Wells.

Clarke accourt vers lui et s'agenouille à côté de lui. Elle met sa tête sur ses genoux mais il a les yeux fermés, et du sang continue à couler de sa plaie. Clarke pleure en mettant sa main par-dessus, pour arrêter le sang.

\- Je vais te soigner, dit-elle en pleurant. Tout va bien aller.

Elle pousse un cri lorsqu'elle voit qu'il ne réagit pas. Elle éclate en sanglots en le serrant contre lui, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle entend du bruit autour d'elle et lève la tête, en voyant toute sa meute devant elle. Echo et Murphy semblent choqués. Monty et Harper se tiennent la main en se regardant. Miller et Octavia ne bougent plus. Raven se précipite vers Wells, alors que Bellamy se précipite vers Clarke.

\- Wells ? demande Raven en le secouant.

\- C'est trop tard, répond Clarke, la voix rauque.

Raven éclate en sanglots en mettant son front sur son torse. Clarke ne réagit plus, ne bouge plus. Elle sent la main de Bellamy dans son dos, elle l'entend lui parler, mais elle décide de ne pas écouter. Elle ne veut plus écouter. C'est terminé.

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes dans ce chapitre... J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas relu une dernière fis avant de le poster. Je suis débordée avec mes cours, mes allés-retours entre Saint-Lô et Caen... Puis, bien-sûr, je suis malade alors que je suis encore en semaine de stage. BREF, c'est la catastrophe ! Je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews... Je suis désolée ! Je le fais la prochaine fois sans faute !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

L'enterrement était plutôt court, au plus grand soulagement de Clarke. Il y a eu des chants, des discours, la mise en terre du cercueil et c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas envie que ça dure plus longtemps, de toute façon. Ça ne fait que cinq jours que Wells est mort mais elle ne supportait déjà plus de voir Thélonious pleurer la mort de son fils alors qu'elle était la seule à connaitre les raisons. Elle a remarqué la présence de Raven et Octavia durant les funérailles. Bien-sûr, Bellamy n'est pas venu puisque sa mère l'aurait tout de suite remarqué. Il faut qu'il fasse profil bas.

\- Clarke !

Clarke soupire en entendant la voix de sa mère, encore une fois. Depuis que Wells est mort, celle-ci n'arrête pas de vouloir lui parler, et ça commence sérieusement à l'exaspérer. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Elle veut juste sortir de cette maison, et puisqu'elle ne peut plus aller chez Wells… Ce sera ailleurs.

Elle prend plusieurs affaires et les fourre violemment dans son sac à dos. Elle prend sa trousse de toilette également et sort de sa chambre. Sa mère fronce les sourcils en la voyant.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? demande-t-elle.

\- Chez des amis. Je dors là-bas.

\- Clarke…

\- Non, je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée et la claque avec force derrière elle. Elle prend une grande bouffée d'air frais et commence à marcher en travers de la forêt. Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne va pas mettre beaucoup de temps jusqu'à chez Bellamy, c'est juste à côté. Elle pourrait se transformer en loup pour courir plus vite mais elle veut juste profiter du vent frais autour d'elle. Elle mord sa lèvre en arrivant devant la maison. Elle n'a parlé à aucun depuis toute cette histoire… Et elle veut que ça continue ainsi. Elle ne veut plus s'attacher aux gens.

Elle respire lentement et frappe à la porte. Elle attend deux petites secondes et entend quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Sa respiration se coupe lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Bellamy. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle était attirée par lui et à quel point il lui avait manqué.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? demande-t-elle directement.

\- Bien-sûr. Est-ce que tu veux aussi qu'on parle et…

\- Non, on se tait.

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle passe à côté de lui et rentre dans la maison. Elle monte les escaliers, dit rapidement bonjour à Raven en passant et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Elle pose son sac à dos sur son lit et commence à sortir ses affaires. Elle soupire en sentant la présence de Raven derrière elle.

\- Tu nous avais manqué, lui dit celle-ci.

\- Vous m'aviez manqué aussi, marmonne Clarke. Mais je suis seulement là pour dormir une nuit sans avoir ma mère derrière mon dos. C'est tout.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Laisse-tomber.

Elle continue à lui tourner le dos et à faire comme si elle était occupée. Raven sort finalement de sa chambre. Clarke s'assoit sur son lit en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas envie de paraître si froide avec son amie mais elle n'a plus le choix. Maintenant qu'elle est un loup elle ne peut plus faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Il ne faut plus qu'elle s'attache aux gens, sinon elle risquerait de devenir folle si elle perdait à nouveau quelqu'un.

Elle s'assoit sur son lit et pose son ordinateur portable sur ses jambes. Elle met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lance un épisode de série. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy entre dans la chambre. Elle soupire alors qu'il s'adosse contre la porte fermée, les bras croisés. Elle retire ses écouteurs en fermant le clapet de son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je veux qu'on parle.

\- Et moi je n'en ai pas envie.

Elle se lève de son lit et se dirige vers la porte avec l'intention de sortir, mais Bellamy décide de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle porte ses mains contre ses yeux en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive, il y a eu trop de choses en même temps, dit-elle finalement. D'abord ces stupides rêves, ensuite la mort de Wells ! Bellamy, je ne peux même plus m'attacher à quelqu'un désormais, je ne veux plus souffrir. C'est à cause de moi s'il est mort, je… Je voulais lui parler de mes rêves et…

Elle soupire en fermant les yeux. Bellamy tire sur son bras pour pouvoir l'enlacer mais elle s'éloigne de lui en secouant la tête. Il mord sa lèvre en la regardant faire les cents pas, les bras croisés. Il réfléchit et, finalement, pousse un soupir à son tour. Clarke lève la tête et le regarde lorsqu'il racle sa gorge.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de ces rêves…

À peine ces mots prononcés, Clarke comprend immédiatement où il souhaite en venir. Elle comprend immédiatement qu'elle avait raison depuis tout ce temps, et que Bellamy et elle sont réellement âmes-sœurs. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a soudainement les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne souhaitait s'attacher à personne et maintenant elle réalise à quel point cela sera encore plus dur. Des tas de questions se bousculent dans sa tête.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ? dit-elle avec la voix rauque.

\- Depuis le début.

Elle secoue la tête en sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle a l'impression qu'il lui a menti depuis tout ce temps, qu'il l'a trahie. Elle essuie ses joues de rage.

\- Donc tu t'es rapproché de moi parce que tu y étais contraint ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Non ! Clarke.

Il se rapproche d'elle. Elle n'a pas la force de reculer. Il prend délicatement ses avants bras en la forçant à le regarder, ce qu'elle fait non sans lâcher un petit soupir au passage. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Écoute. Je sais depuis le début qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai commencé à te parler au lycée. C'est vrai, mais lorsque j'ai su que tu étais une chasseuse de loups garous, j'ai décidé de nier cette histoire d'âme sœur. J'ai voulu te détester. Je faisais comme si je n'étais pas courant, je voulais ignorer ce sentiment, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Même en étant chasseuse, tu as décidé de me sauver et de m'aider. J'ai compris pourquoi on était destinés.

Clarke sent une larme couler le long de sa joue lorsqu'il lui dit ces mots. Elle aimerait ne rien éprouver en entendant ces paroles mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle sent son cœur tambouriner fort dans sa poitrine et elle sait très bien que Bellamy l'entend lui aussi. Il caresse avec son pouce ses avants bras.

\- Donc tu as aussi fait des rêves ? demande-t-elle doucement.

\- Nous sur la plage avec nos enfants, nous faisant du camping, nous chassant ensemble… J'en ai eu une dizaine, oui. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais sûr de moi.

Elle secoue la tête et s'écarte légèrement de lui. Elle a besoin d'avoir les idées claires, et ce n'est pas le cas lorsqu'elle est près de lui. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmure-t-elle finalement.

\- Clarke…

\- Peu importe la situation, je… Je tiens à toi, mais je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne peux pas être avec toi.

Elle continue à le regarder en pleurant encore et encore. Elle voit sur le visage de Bellamy qu'il est blessé par ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Il hoche la tête en s'approchant d'elle. Elle ferme lentement les yeux lorsqu'il déplace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il lui fait un léger sourire.

\- Tu as tout le temps du monde pour réfléchir à ça, murmure-t-il. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

\- Bellamy…

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, Clarke.

Il soutient son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle morde sa lèvre en hochant la tête. Il s'éloigne d'elle et sort de la chambre, alors qu'elle s'assoit lentement sur son lit, en essayant d'assimiler tout ce qui vient de se passer. Elle réalise peu à peu tous les indices qu'il y a eu autour d'elle. Lorsqu'il y a eu la pleine lune, elle se rappelle exactement ce qu'elle a dit à Bellamy : « _J'ai besoin de toi pour me calmer, je ne sais pas pourquoi._ ». C'est vrai qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui lorsqu'elle se transformait en loup. Elle se rappelle de l'attitude fuyante de Monty ou des paroles de Raven, lorsqu'elle lui posait des questions sur les âmes sœurs : « _Tu le sauras dans quelques jours, peut-être._ ». Raven. Il faut qu'elle parle à Raven.

Elle se lève du lit et sort de sa chambre. Elle se dirige sans bruit vers la gauche et frappe deux coups contre la porte de la chambre de Raven. Cette dernière lui dit d'entrer. Clarke est contente de voir qu'Octavia est présente elle aussi. Cela sera encore mieux.

\- Bellamy est mon âme-sœur, dit directement Clarke.

\- Sans blague, répond Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle laisse une place à Clarke sur le lit en se décalant légèrement. Clarke s'assoit près de ses amies en soupirant. Elle les regarde un à un.

\- Vous étiez vraiment au courant ?

\- Oui, répond Octavia. Tu te souviens d'il y a quelques semaines au lycée, le jour où tu as dû participer à un projet avec Bellamy ? J'étais passée à côté de toi avec un grand sourire et je t'avais dit bonjour.

\- Je m'en souviens vaguement.

\- C'était le jour où Bellamy m'a avoué que tu étais son âme-sœur.

Clarke pousse un grand souffle en mettant son visage dans ses bras. Elle sent la main de Raven caresser lentement son dos de haut en bas. Clarke commence à marmonner dans ses bras. Elle ne sait même pas si ses amies l'entendent mais elle souhaite juste évacuer ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait un lien entre nous deux depuis longtemps mais je ne pensais pas à _ça._ D'abord Wells meurt, ensuite je décide de ne m'attacher à personne et finalement j'apprends que j'ai une âme-sœur…

Elle bascule en arrière pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le dos. Octavia se niche contre elle d'un côté et Raven fait la même chose de l'autre. Clarke ferme quelques secondes les yeux et passe finalement ses bras autour des filles. Peu importe l'épreuve qu'elle doit passer, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur ses amies et c'est le principal. Raven lui demande doucement ce qu'elle compte faire à propos de Bellamy. Clarke hausse les épaules et décide de ne pas répondre à cette question. Elle avisera plus tard.

\- Pour l'instant je ne me concentre pas sur Bellamy mais sur la mort de Wells. J'ai envie de trouver celle qui l'a tué.

\- On sait tous qui c'est, murmure Raven en se mettant sur son coude. C'est Charlotte. C'est un enfant, Clarke, elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! rétorque Clarke en s'asseyant. Il faut que je la trouve et que je la tue elle et sa bande.

\- Clarke…

Raven baisse la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'Octavia s'assoit juste à côté d'elle. Elle sent que les filles cachent un secret et elle aimerait vraiment savoir ce que c'est. Octavia brise le silence.

\- Roan est le chef de sa meute.

\- Je vois, répond Clarke en avalant la salive. Mais je me fiche de Roan. Justement, c'est lui qui nous a attaqués et m'a transformé en loup. Lui et ses sbires méritent de mourir.

\- Mon petit ami Lincoln fait aussi partie de cette meute.

Clarke la regarde et pousse finalement un soupir. _Super._

Deux semaines plus tard, Clarke s'assoit sur son lit chez ses parents avec son portable dans la main. Elle regarde ce qui se passe sur Facebook et voit qu'elle a manqué une conversation de groupe avec sa meute.

 _ **Echo**_ _: Quand est-ce qu'on fait une séance d'entrainement ? J'ai besoin de me battre, ça me manque._

 _ **Monty**_ _: Il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir te battre tous les jours, Echo._

 _ **Echo**_ _: C'est ma nature, j'aime faire ça._

 _ **Octavia**_ _: Bellamy doit fixer une date pour cet entrainement._

 _ **Echo**_ _: On pourrait simplement le faire ce soir ?_

 _ **Raven**_ _: Je dis oui pour ce soir, il faut juste qu'on attende la réponse de Bellamy._

 _ **Bellamy**_ _: Très bien pour ce soir. On se retrouve tous devant le QG à 20h, venez en tenue de sport. Clarke, tu viens avec nous ?_

Clarke mord sa lèvre en réfléchissant à la proposition. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle ne vient pas à leurs séances d'entrainement parce qu'elle a peur de devoir se battre avec eux… Elle est nulle. Il faut qu'elle voit les choses en face : elle est _nulle_. Elle sait qu'elle doit aller aux entraînements pour changer ça mais ils risquent de se moquer d'elle… Surtout _Echo_. Elle a parlé quelques fois à Echo et elle la déteste. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi, mais Echo n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer non plus.

 _ **Echo**_ _: Elle ne viendra surement pas, c'est une froussarde cette fille._

 _ **Octavia**_ _: La ferme, Echo._

 _ **Clarke**_ _: Je viendrai._

Elle lance son portable de l'autre côté du lit en croisant les bras. Elle vient de se trouver un nouvel objectif : il faut qu'elle soit aussi puissante et forte qu'Echo. Il faut qu'elle réussisse à la battre.

Quelques heures après, elle enfile son jean noir ainsi que son t-shirt, noir aussi. Elle prend un élastique sur le côté et se fait rapidement une tresse. Elle prend son sac à dos pour pouvoir dormir là-bas et sort de chez elle en embrassant son père et sa mère. Elle enfile ses écouteurs sur le chemin et écoute de la musique. Elle stresse, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas au niveau des autres… Elle sait aussi qu'ils ne se moqueront pas d'elle, mais son amour-propre sera tout de même bafoué.

\- Clarke ! Tu es venue !

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était arrivée devant le QG. Raven accourt vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Clarke sourit en l'enlaçant et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Toute sa meute est présente, elle est heureuse de les voir. Elle s'écarte légèrement de Raven lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy arriver vers elle. Il lui fait un léger sourire et dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Elle baisse la tête pour cacher son rougissement. Depuis qu'il lui a annoncé qu'il était son âme-sœur, Bellamy est beaucoup plus tactile avec elle… Et ça ne la dérange pas, au contraire. Par contre cela semble déranger Echo, vu le regard qu'elle lui jette à chaque fois.

\- On commence ? demande Bellamy en se tournant vers tout le monde. Premier combat : Echo contre Murphy !

\- Elle va me massacrer, marmonne Murphy en se plaçant devant cette dernière.

Tout le monde s'écarte d'eux alors qu'ils se transforment en loup garous et commencent à se battre. Clarke s'assoit sur le perron de la maison à côté de Harper et Monty. Elle observe tous les faits et gestes de Murphy mais aussi d'Echo. Elle semble prendre le dessus au bout de cinq minutes. Murphy a l'air d'être épuisé.

\- Echo est l'une des meilleures, lui précise Harper voyant son regard inquiet.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Le meilleur reste Bellamy. Ensuite vient Octavia, puis Echo.

\- Et est-ce qu'il y a d'autres loups plus puissants que Bellamy ?

\- Oui. Je dirais que Roan est à son niveau au niveau de la force. Par contre Lexa est supérieure à lui.

Clarke hoche la tête en continuant à regarder en face d'elle. Elle pourrait demander qui est Lexa mais pour le moment elle a juste envie de se concentrer sur la situation devant elle. Echo met Murphy à terre au bout de dix minutes de combat. Tout le monde applaudit alors que Bellamy s'approche d'eux pour leur expliquer ce qui a été ou non. Clarke serre les dents alors qu'Echo rit à une parole de Bellamy en mettant sa main sur son bras. Clarke sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être en colère puisqu'elle n'est même pas en couple avec lui, mais cette histoire d'âme sœur continue à lui trotter dans la tête.

\- Finn et Harper, c'est à vous !

Harper lance un dernier sourire à Clarke et se lève pour se mettre face à Finn au milieu. Elles commencent elles aussi à se battre sous les yeux avisés de Bellamy. Clarke observe ce dernier. Il a les bras croisés et semble épier tous les mouvements de ses loups pour pouvoir leur donner des conseils ensuite. Il passe à un moment à côté de Clarke et pose une petite seconde sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant, sans même décrocher son regard du combat. Clarke ressent des frissons dans tout son corps alors qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle sait qu'elle commence désespérément à avoir des sentiments, elle le sait…

\- Finn, tu devrais mettre plus de poids dans tes jambes lorsque Harper attaque, sinon tu tombes facilement. Harper, j'ai adoré ton second coup de poing mais fais attention à retirer ton pouce de ton poing la prochaine fois.

Ils reprennent leurs respirations en écoutant les conseils de Bellamy. Trois combats continuent alors que Clarke discute avec tous ses amis autour. Au bout d'une petite heure, Echo lève la main.

\- Oui ? demande Bellamy.

\- Je pense que tu devrais combattre pour nous montrer les mouvements. J'aimerais bien le faire contre toi. Tu serais d'accord ?

Il hésite quelques secondes alors que tous les loups applaudissent devant l'idée d'Echo, sauf Clarke. Bellamy hoche finalement la tête en retirant sa veste. Echo se place face à lui. Clarke l'observe un petit temps et plisse des yeux devant le sourire sur le visage d'Echo. Ils commencent tous les deux à se battre. Bellamy explique quelques mouvements à haute voix lorsqu'il les fait contre Echo. Cette dernière reprend le dessus au milieu du combat et le bascule en arrière, chevauchant ses hanches par la suite. Elle lui fait un grand sourire alors qu'il rigole en la poussant sur le côté.

\- Ils ont toujours été amis ? demande Clarke à Monty.

\- Elle est dans la meute depuis deux ans, donc oui. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour lui… Désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je ne suis pas en couple avec lui.

\- Oui mais… Enfin…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu es au courant pour nous.

Monty ne dit rien alors que Clarke continue à regarder le combat devant elle. Elle remarque qu'Echo flirte avec Bellamy tout du long. Elle lui sourit, elle rigole avec lui, elle touche ses bras ou encore son torse. Le combat se termine alors qu'Echo est sur le sol. Bellamy sourit et tend sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle heurte son torse, rit et murmure quelque chose dans son oreille. Il hoche la tête en souriant et se détourne finalement d'elle pour parler à Octavia à ses côtés.

\- Clarke ! murmure Harper à côté. Tes griffes !

Clarke ne comprend pas ce que cette dernière lui dit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un liquide couler sur son bras. Elle baisse les yeux et voit ses griffes de loups enfoncées dans sa paume de main, du sang étalé partout sur son bras. Elle rétracte ses griffes et essuie avec son gilet noir le sang. Harper lui lance un regarde inquiet mais Clarke lui fait un sourire rassurant. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était à ce point énervée… Et elle comprend que c'est à cause d'Echo.

\- Qui veut se battre contre moi maintenant ? demande Echo en regardant ses amis.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, Clarke se lève de sa place en la regardant et en enlevant son gilet. Tout le monde se tourne vers elle, surpris. Bellamy approche vers elle en plissant des yeux.

\- Clarke, tu n'es pas prête.

\- Justement, il est temps pour moi d'apprendre sur le terrain, pas vrai ?

Il hausse un sourcil alors qu'elle passe à côté de lui et se place devant Echo. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait ça, surement parce qu'elle a vu Echo draguer _son_ âme-sœur. Echo ne doit pas le savoir, bien-sûr, mais ça l'a énervée. Et elle veut montrer qu'elle est capable de se battre. Elle n'a peut-être pas autant de force que toute la meute, mais elle est intelligente. Elle a pu analyser toutes les techniques d'Echo. Elle en est capable.

\- Prête, blondinette ? demande Echo.

Clarke hoche la tête. Echo se précipite vers elle avec le poing levé mais Clarke se baisse rapidement et esquive l'attaque. C'est son principal objectif. Echo doit s'épuiser avant qu'elle ne puisse attaquer. Elle esquive les trois prochains coups d'Echo. Lorsque celle-ci commence à l'insulter et à hausser le ton, Clarke décide d'attaquer. Elle avait remarqué que son adversaire se déconcentrait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait.

Clarke lance son poing en avant et percute la mâchoire d'Echo. Tout le monde pousse une exclamation de surprise alors que Raven se lève de son siège en criant « ALLEZ CLARKE ! ». Clarke se tourne vers elle en lui souriant, sans s'apercevoir la colère d'Echo à ses côtés. Elle sent un coup et tombe violemment par terre, sur le dos. Echo la fixe avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il ne faut pas être distraite, Clarke.

Elle continue à lui sourire sans voir la jambe de Clarke bouger. Clarke frappe l'un de ses pieds, la faisant à son tour tomber sur le sol. Clarke se relève vivement en souriant.

\- Tu disais, Echo ?

Echo se relève et court vers elle. Clarke esquive deux coups mais s'en prend un de temps en temps qui lui font très mal. Elle sent son sang bouillonner dans son corps alors qu'elle attaque à son tour son adversaire. Elle réussit à la frapper au ventre deux fois et au visage une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde sur le côté semble surpris de la force de Clarke, celle-ci ne s'étant jamais entrainé avant. Echo tombe finalement sur le sol. Clarke s'agenouille sur elle.

\- Tu savais que Bellamy était mon âme-sœur ? demande soudainement Clarke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je préfère te le dire avant que tu ne souffres.

Clarke est sincère lorsqu'elle prononce ces paroles. Elle a beau ne pas aimer Echo, elle préfère la prévenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas approcher Bellamy. Cependant, Echo ne doit pas réaliser que c'était dit de bon cœur, puisqu'elle gifle violemment Clarke et commence à la griffer sur les bras. Elles continuent à se donner des coups sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que Clarke entende la voix de Bellamy s'approcher d'elle.

\- Stop ! Ça suffit !

Clarke et Echo n'arrêtent pas leurs gestes jusqu'à ce que Bellamy encercle la taille de Clarke pour l'éloigner d'Echo. Clarke grogne et se débat deux petites secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que tous les regards sont braqués sur elle.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais la putain d'âme-sœur de Bellamy, voilà ce que tu as fait ! crie Echo envers elle.

\- Je t'ai dit la vérité !

Echo s'approche d'elle rapidement pour pouvoir la frapper une nouvelle fois mais Bellamy s'interpose entre les deux. Clarke le regarde alors qu'il pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Echo et lui murmure des choses. Il a choisi son camp.

Clarke secoue la tête en poussant un soupir et part dans la maison, pour ne plus devoir supporter les regards des autres. Bellamy se tourne lorsqu'il l'entend partir, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demande-t-il à sa petite sœur.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Elle est jalouse. Elle te montre qu'elle ne veut pas être ton âme-sœur, mais c'est faux. Elle commence à tomber amoureuse de toi et ça l'effraie. C'est la première fois depuis deux semaines qu'elle le montre vraiment, c'est tout.

Clarke monte les escaliers et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle s'assoit sur son lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire la vérité à Echo, elle se rend compte à quel point ça lui a fait du mal… Mais son instinct de loup a agi avant elle. Elle avait envie de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, elle avait envie de prouver à Echo qu'elle ne pouvait pas flirter avec Bellamy de cette façon… Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle le regrette maintenant, mais c'est trop tard, elle ne peut pas effacer ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle lève la tête alors que Bellamy entre dans la chambre. Elle se lève en faisant non de la tête, pour lui dire de ne pas approcher. Il le fait quand même.

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Echo est en sang.

\- Regarde les griffures que j'ai sur le bras dans ce cas ! rétorque-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit qu'on était âme-sœurs ?

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais voulu qu'elle continue à flirter avec toi ? Peut-être que ça te plait à toi mais… Mais…

Elle interrompt sa phrase. Bien-sûr qu'elle allait dire « Mais ça ne me plait pas à _moi_ », mais il ne faut surtout pas lui montrer. Bellamy semble cependant avoir remarqué son hésitation, puisqu'il s'approche d'elle en la regardant.

\- Mais ?

\- Rien.

\- Dis-le, s'il te plaît.

Clarke garde ses lèvres fermées. Il pose ses mains sur ses joues et continue à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle décide de ne rien dire. Au fil des secondes, elle voit que la lueur de joie dans les yeux de Bellamy commence à s'éteindre, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Il hoche finalement la tête.

\- Très bien. Je retourne dans le salon soigner les blessures d'Echo.

Il éloigne ses mains de son visage et ouvre la porte de la chambre. Il part alors que Clarke reste en plein milieu de sa chambre, choquée par la scène qui vient de se passer. Elle réagit finalement au quart de tour et court dans le couloir et vers les escaliers. Bellamy est déjà en bas lorsqu'elle parle.

\- Ça ne me plait pas.

Il tourne son visage vers elle alors qu'elle continue à le fixer. Elle souhaite, dans son regard, lui transmettre le fait qu'elle l'apprécie _énormément_ mais qu'elle a besoin de temps. Il hoche finalement la tête et part s'occuper d'Echo alors qu'elle s'enferme à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouve dans la forêt avec Bellamy. Il est déjà plus de 23h et elle voulait qu'il continue à lui apprendre la transformation en loup garou. Elle le maîtrise de plus en plus mais ce n'est toujours pas ça.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas fermer les yeux à chaque fois que je veux me transformer !

\- En attendant tu te concentres mieux de cette façon. Allez, fais-le.

Elle soupire alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Bellamy lui donne quelques instructions et, finalement, elle parvient à se transformer en loup. Elle sent ses griffes et ses canines pousser, et Bellamy sourit en lui disant qu'elle possède les yeux jaunes. Elle sourit, mais entend soudainement du bruit sur la gauche. Elle grogne. Bellamy se transforme en loup garou à son tour en sentant le danger venir. Clarke sent une odeur différente des loups de sa meute, qui lui est familière. Elle réfléchit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sorte des bois, une arme pointée sur elle. Elle coupe sa respiration alors que son père se tient devant elle, prêt à lui tirer dessus.

\- Papa ?

Son père s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme, mais arrête son mouvement en entendant la voix de sa fille. Clarke montre ses mains pour prouver qu'elle ne lui fera rien, les paumes en avant. Jake baisse son arme.

\- Clarke ?

Elle est dans la merde.

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Tout le monde va bien ? Désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard, j'ai eu cours toute la journée donc je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser. J'espère quand même que vous l'avez aimé ! Je viens de terminer la trame entière de ma prochaine fiction... J'ai tellement hâte de commencer à l'écrire ! Par contre, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne la publierai pas avant d'avoir fini l'écriture donc ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps... Mais au moins je vous assure qu'il y en aura une encore après celle-ci ! Au vu des nombreuses critiques que j'ai eu sur cette fiction (beaucoup de bonnes mais quelques mauvaises, quand même), je vais essayer de m'améliorer, notamment écrire des chapitres plus longs, plus développé, prendre encore plus mon temps... Et on verra bien ! En attendant, profitez bien de cette fiction, puisque nous sommes déjà à la moitié !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

\- Clarke ?

Clarke garde ses mains levées pour montrer à son père que tout va bien, qu'elle ne compte pas l'attaquer. Elle sent ses griffes ainsi que ses canines se résorber. Elle est de nouveau normale devant lui. Elle tourne le visage vers Bellamy et voit que lui aussi s'est transformé en humain. Elle avale difficilement sa salive alors que son père garde le fusil dans la main, après l'avoir légèrement baissé.

\- Tu es… Tu es…

\- Un loup garou, oui.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Peu après ma rencontre avec Bellamy.

Clarke sent que Bellamy est très tendu à côté d'elle, elle espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises. Son père tourne son visage vers Bellamy.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Clarke n'avait pas pensé à cette réaction. Jake lève son fusil et pointe Bellamy cette fois, le doigt sur la gâchette. Clarke réagit directement et court se placer juste devant lui, les bras tendus dans un geste de protection.

\- Non papa ! C'est un autre loup, ce n'est pas lui ! Ne tire pas, je t'en supplie. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Elle continue à garder ses bras devant Bellamy, alors qu'il pose une main dans son dos dans un geste rassurant. Jake attend encore quelques secondes et, finalement, baisse son arme. Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement et s'approche lentement de son père. Il franchit les derniers pas, la regarde de haut en bas et, finalement, l'attire dans ses bras. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle éclate en sanglots contre lui. Elle gardait ce secret depuis plus d'un mois et elle est enfin libre de ce poids. Elle se recule légèrement alors que son père essuie ses quelques larmes.

\- Papa, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Elle pousse un léger soupir et commence à lui parler de Roan. Elle lui explique également qui a tué Wells. Il croise les bras au bout d'un moment en soupirant à chaque fois qu'elle parle d'attaques de loups.

\- Maman ne doit absolument pas savoir que je suis un loup.

\- Clarke, elle n'essayerait pas de te tuer, tu es sa fille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me ferait, mais elle le prendrait très mal. Elle… Elle risque de s'en prendre à Bellamy. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Jake jette un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de sa fille en regardant Bellamy quelques secondes. Il regarde finalement sa fille en murmurant : « Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ? ». Elle sourit et secoue négativement la tête, en chuchotant à son tour : « Pas encore ». Elle sait que Bellamy l'a entendue mais elle essaye de ne pas se soucier de ça pour l'instant. Elle souhaite juste que son père soit de son côté et n'en parle à personne autour de lui, sinon ils sont morts.

\- Bellamy ? Clarke ?

Clarke se tourne rapidement sur le côté et voit Octavia et Raven venir vers eux. Elles se figent en voyant Jake devant Clarke.

\- Papa, je te présente Octavia et Raven. Elles font parties de ma meute.

Jake s'avance vers elles en tendant la main. Elles hésitent une petite seconde et, finalement, la serrent de haut en bas. Jake regarde finalement sa montre en disant à Clarke qu'il doit partir sinon sa mère s'inquiètera. Elle hoche la tête et le prend dans ses bras en lui murmurant le mot « Merci » à l'oreille.

\- Je ne vais rien lui dire, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle acquiesce en souriant. Il fait un signe de tête aux filles et se tourne vers Bellamy. Il lui serre la main en disant « Prend soin de ma fille ». Clarke est surprise par son geste et ses paroles mais décide de ne rien dire. Il s'éloigne alors qu'elle le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les arbres.

Elle se retourne vers ses amis en mordant sa lèvre. Bellamy hausse les épaules alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, pas vrai ?

Il rit nerveusement alors qu'elle lui fait un grand sourire. Raven se rapproche de Clarke en murmurant à son oreille « Il est mignon ton paternelle », alors que Clarke la repousse en arrière en riant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait rire avec ses amis de la situation alors que celle-ci est grave… Mais ça lui fait du bien de ne pas tout prendre au sérieux. C'est relaxant.

Les jours qui suivirent furent compliqués pour Clarke mais tout revenait dans l'ordre. Heureusement pour elle son père n'a réellement rien dit à sa mère, ce qui est un grand soulagement. Elle ne sait pas si sa mère serait capable de la neutraliser… En tout cas, elle serait capable de tuer toute sa meute, elle le sait.

 **Raven R**. : « S.O.S. »

Clarke fronce les sourcils en voyant le message que son amie vient de lui envoyer. C'est la première fois qu'elle reçoit un message de ce genre, mais ça veut surement dire que c'est urgent et qu'il faut qu'elle vienne au QG… Elle prend son sac à dos habituel sur le côté et dévalise les escaliers en criant à sa mère « Je pars ! ». Elle se fait néanmoins intercepter en bas des escaliers.

\- Clarke, lui dit sa mère. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu pars de la maison sans donner une seule explication. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Chez Raven. On a un exposé à faire pour vendredi prochain et…

\- Elle ne peut pas venir elle-même à la maison ? Je l'inviterai à manger si elle le souhaite !

Clarke regarde derrière l'épaule de sa mère et voit son père faire une légère grimace. C'est vrai qu'inviter un loup à la même table que sa mère serait très étrange… Même si Raven sait très bien se comporter. Elle avale finalement sa salive.

\- Très bien, la prochaine fois je l'invite à la maison. Mais je dois absolument y aller maintenant. S'il te plait ?

Abby pousse un soupir et hoche finalement la tête. Clarke dépose un baiser sur sa joue et sort de la maison en jetant un coup d'œil à son père au passage. Elle sait que c'est compliqué pour lui de devoir jouer ce double jeu, mais il n'a pas le choix s'il veut la protéger.

Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard au QG et est surprise de ne voir personne devant la maison, prêt à l'accueillir. Elle entre dans la maison et entend des chuchotements dans la cuisine. Elle entre alors que la meute entière est présente : Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Finn, Echo, Miller, Harper et Monty. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, tout le monde tourne son visage vers elle et se tait. Seule Raven réagit.

\- Clarke, je suis contente que tu aies eu mon message !

Elle s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Clarke ne bouge pas et regarde derrière son épaule. Elle voit de la colère se former peu à peu sur le visage de Bellamy, ce qu'elle ne comprend absolument pas.

\- Je vous ai tous dit de ne pas prévenir Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il soudainement. Depuis quand est-ce que vous défiez mes ordres ?

\- Ils n'y sont pour rien, je l'ai fait, répond Raven. Elle fait partie de la meute, elle a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Non, on aurait pu gérer l'affaire sans elle et…

\- Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas présente dans cette pièce, les interrompt Clarke en croisant les bras.

Bellamy soupire en s'adossant contre le comptoir de la cuisine et en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Clarke demande ce qui se passe, mais personne ne semble vouloir lui répondre. Finalement, Octavia prend la parole.

\- Une nouvelle meute de loup est revenue en ville.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ce sont les plus redoutables loups qu'on puisse connaitre. Le chef de la meute, Lexa… Elle nous déteste. Si elle est revenue en ville, c'est pour une certaine raison. Elle risque de s'en prendre à nous très rapidement.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en entendant les paroles d'Octavia. D'emblée elle ne s'inquièterait pas trop de la situation, mais ils semblent réellement tous à cran. Elle ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler mais Bellamy s'éloigne du comptoir et sort de la cuisine. C'est la première fois qu'il semble aussi inquiet. Personne autour d'elle ne parle, ils sont tous muets.

\- Donc on fait quoi ? demande Clarke. Combien est-ce qu'ils sont dans sa meute ?

\- Ils sont trois.

\- Nous sommes huit, nous pouvons les battre, pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Lexa est réellement forte, Gustus fait une centaine de kilos et McCreary… McCreary est un psychopathe.

Clarke hoche la tête en comprenant peu à peu la situation dans laquelle ils sont. Tout le monde pousse un soupir et se disperse. Finn arrive près de Clarke pour lui demander comment elle va.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne les connais pas…

\- Moi non plus… En tout cas Raven semblait sur les nerfs.

Il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne d'elle, en montant dans sa chambre. Clarke hésite quelques instants et décide de monter voir Bellamy. Elle n'a pas envie qu'il soit triste et seul, elle se doit d'être là pour lui. Elle arrive devant sa chambre et frappe trois coups. Elle n'entend pas de réponse, et décide d'entrer d'elle-même. Bellamy est allongé sur son lit, en regardant le plafond. Il ne lève même pas la tête pour savoir qui est entré dans sa chambre. Il doit sentir que c'est Clarke, c'est instinctif. Elle s'approche de lui et décide de s'allonger à côté de lui, sans pour autant le toucher. Elle tourne son visage vers lui et regarde à quel point il est triste. Elle a envie de savoir pourquoi et, surtout, elle veut le réconforter. Elle se tourne sur son côté et continue à le regarder.

\- Raconte-moi, murmure-t-elle. Dis-moi ce que je dois savoir, dis-moi pourquoi elle vous déteste autant.

Il ne répond pas au tout début. Finalement, il se tourne lui aussi sur son côté pour qu'ils puissent se faire face sur le lit. Ils se regardent quelques secondes alors qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

\- L'histoire entre nous deux remonte à longtemps, une dizaine d'années…

\- Une dizaine d'années ? Mais tu n'as même pas 20 ans.

\- Tu sais que les loups garous vieillissent beaucoup plus lentement que les humains. Il y a une dizaine d'années j'avais 17 ans, pas moins.

Clarke grossit les yeux en entendant la nouvelle. Bien-sûr, dans la culture populaire, elle savait que les loups garous ne vieillissaient pas comme les humains, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Maintenant qu'elle le sait, cela l'inquiète encore plus… Elle décide de mettre cette histoire d'âge dans un coin de sa tête en attendant d'entendre l'histoire de Bellamy.

\- Lexa et moi avons toujours été ennemis, et ça depuis plusieurs générations. On se battait sans arrêt, sa meute et moi. Un jour, elle a tué quelqu'un de ma meute, Jasper. Monty a été dévasté. Sur le coup, j'étais tellement énervé que j'ai tué Costia, sa petite amie.

Bellamy baisse les yeux en relevant la fin de sa phrase, dans un geste de honte. Clarke essaye d'assimiler le fait que quelqu'un de leur meute ait été tué avant… Et le fait que Bellamy ait tué, lui aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmure-t-elle en le regardant. Tu étais en colère, elle venait de tuer l'un de tes amis…

\- Je le sais, mais je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un tueur. Toute cette histoire… Je ne sais même pas si je mérite d'être un Alpha. J'ai fait beaucoup trop de mal autour de moi.

Clarke sent des larmes dans ses yeux alors que Bellamy lui dit ces mots. C'est dans ces moments qu'elle se rend compte du lien que peuvent avoir deux âmes-sœurs. Elle ressent ce qu'il ressent, et ça lui brise le cœur. Elle tend légèrement sa main et touche sa mâchoire, pour qu'il puisse lever les yeux et la regarder.

\- Tu es un bon Alpha. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Bellamy… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois mon âme-sœur. Je sais que je prends beaucoup trop de temps, je sais que des fois je peux te faire souffrir mais… Je voulais que tu le saches. Je suis contente que ce soit toi.

Elle retient son souffle à la fin de son monologue de peur qu'il prenne peur. C'est la première fois qu'elle décide de lui dévoiler ses sentiments de cette façon, et elle espère qu'il comprend peu à peu ce qu'elle a au fond de son cœur. Il lui sourit au bout d'un moment et rapproche son visage du sien pour coller leurs fronts ensemble. Elle sait très bien qu'elle lui a demandé de prendre son temps, mais elle sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle a envie d'être plus proche de lui et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ressent ce sentiment. Bellamy doit le ressentir aussi, puisqu'il pose une main sur sa joue en caressant sa pommette. Elle se rapproche un petit peu plus de lui, et il comprend immédiatement ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle ouvre légèrement la bouche alors qu'il avance ses lèvres. Ils se figent cependant à un centimètre l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils entendent un gros bruit sourd en bas.

\- RAVEN LÂCHE-LE, TU VAS LUI FAIRE MAL !

Bellamy soupire. Clarke ferme les yeux en sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres. Une seconde de plus et ils allaient s'embrasser. Bellamy lui lance un regard désolé et lui dit « Je dois aller voir ce qui se passe » alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Il hésite une petite seconde et embrasse rapidement son front à la place. Il sort de la chambre alors qu'elle s'allonge sur le dos, une main sur la bouche et les yeux fixant le plafond. Elle a failli embrasser son âme-sœur… D'ordinaire elle aurait été en colère contre elle, mais pas cette fois. Elle sait qu'il est temps qu'elle laisse place à ses sentiments, il faut qu'elle arrête de les refouler.

\- Tu es complètement fou de faire ça à Clarke !

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec elle !

Clarke fronce les sourcils en entendant Miller et Raven se disputer de la sorte… Et surtout en mentionnant son prénom. Elle sort de la chambre et descend les escaliers. Elle est surprise de voir Monty retenir Miller et Octavia retenir Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Clarke en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Vas-y, Nathan, explique-lui ce que tu souhaites faire.

Miller secoue la tête en soupirant alors que Monty le relâche. Miller se tourne finalement vers Clarke en croisant les bras.

\- Lexa va venir un jour ou l'autre pour nous tuer, et nous ne sommes pas prêts. Que nous le croyons ou non, nous avons besoin d'aide. Je pense qu'on devrait s'allier au clan de Roan pour pouvoir battre celui de Lexa.

Clarke sent son souffle se couper lorsqu'elle entend les mots de Nathan. Ils veulent s'allier avec Roan alors que c'est lui qui l'a mordue, c'est lui qui lui a infligé ça… Sans oublier Charlotte. Elle devrait s'allier avec la meurtrière de Wells ? Elle ne peut pas. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle tourne son visage vers Bellamy et le voit réfléchir.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas t'allier avec ce clan, je t'en supplie, lui dit-elle.

\- Clarke, ça peut marcher.

Il lève la tête et la regarde lorsqu'il prononce ces mots. Elle secoue la tête et fonce dans la cuisine. Elle ne veut pas les entendre dire ça alors qu'ils savent très bien qui ils sont. Elle entend les pas de Bellamy et Octavia derrière elle. Elle croise les bras en les regardant.

\- Vous voulez coopérer avec celui qui m'a mordue ? Celle qui a tué mon meilleur ami ?

\- Il ne faut pas réfléchir comme ça, répond Octavia en soupirant. Il faut penser à nous, Clarke. Sans leur aide nous pourrions tous mourir, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

Clarke met ses paumes de main contre ses yeux en soufflant bruyamment. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas penser à elle, qu'elle ne doit pas être égoïste de cette façon. Elle hoche finalement la tête pour leur dire que, oui, elle accepte de s'allier avec eux.

Lorsque le clan de Roan arrive au QG quelques heures plus tard, Clarke reste les bras croisés derrière Bellamy. Elle sent qu'elle peut s'énerver à tout moment. Elle fixe Roan, qui regarde autour de lui en commentant tout ce qu'il voit. Il pose finalement ses yeux sur elle en souriant.

\- Tiens, voilà ma Bêta. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- Je ne suis pas ta Bêta, rétorque Clarke. Je suis celle de Bellamy.

\- _Je_ t'ai créée.

Il s'approche lentement d'elle mais Bellamy se décale sur le côté, de sorte à la protéger de Roan. Roan regarde Bellamy et Clarke plusieurs fois de suite. Il commence à sourire après plusieurs allés retour de la tête.

\- Je sens un taux très élevé de phéromones entre vous. Des âmes-sœurs, je me trompe ? Tu vois, Clarke, tu devrais me remercier. Tu n'aurais pas trouvé ton âme-sœur si je ne t'avais pas mordue.

Il se décale et part dans la pièce d'à côté alors que Clarke reste les bras croisés, les yeux fixant le mur en face d'elle. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à Bellamy et suit Roan, pour voir ce qu'il est en train de faire. Tout le monde se réunit dans le salon au bout d'un moment. Clarke reconnait Roan et Charlotte. Octavia lui glisse à l'oreille qui est Lincoln. Elle fait également la connaissance de Riley et Ontari.

\- Donc si nous l'avons bien compris vous avez tous besoin de nous. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Lexa est de retour en ville, annonce Bellamy.

Roan blêmit en entendant les mots de Bellamy. C'est la première fois que Clarke voit un regard inquiet sur son visage. Lexa doit réellement être cruelle… Clarke reste sur le côté alors que Roan accepte de collaborer avec eux. Bellamy et lui commence à parler d'un plan d'attaque. Clarke regarde sur le côté et voit Charlotte la fixer. Elle détourne les yeux lorsqu'elle croise ceux de Clarke, comme si elle se sentait honteuse.

\- Vous dormirez ici, leur dit Bellamy en les regardant. Il y a assez de chambres pour qu'on soit deux à l'intérieur de chacune.

Clarke secoue la tête alors qu'il prononce cette phrase. Ils doivent tous collaborer et en plus ils devront habiter le QG… Raven vient la voir au bout d'un moment pour lui dire qu'elle partagera sa chambre avec Octavia et elle. Clarke accepte immédiatement.

Deux jours plus tard, elle s'assoit sur le porche en regardant le combat devant elle entre Miller et Ontari. Cela fait deux jours qu'ils s'entrainent tous les uns contre les autres. Elle s'est légèrement améliorée grâce à ça, même si elle reste assez faible comparée aux autres. Elle regarde le combat mais son attention se détourne légèrement en regardant Roan et Echo sur le côté. Ils se parlent en chuchotant, comme s'ils complotaient quelque chose entre eux. Elle sait qu'elle devient parano mais elle a peur d'Echo, cette dernière pourrait les trahir à tout moment, surtout depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais être en couple avec Bellamy…

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demande Bellamy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Echo. Je la surveille.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Ou alors tu es simplement jalouse ?

Elle le regarde en haussant les sourcils, alors qu'il hausse les épaules en riant. Elle secoue la tête en regardant à nouveau devant elle. Bellamy continue à dire le mot « jalouse » plusieurs fois de suite à côté d'elle alors qu'elle grogne.

\- Très bien, c'est vrai que j'ai été jalouse, et je suis bien contente qu'elle ne t'approche plus.

\- Tu veux que je te dise un secret, princesse ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Quand je t'ai vu prendre un verre avec Finn au bar, j'étais vert de jalousie. J'hésitais à le virer de la meute à cause de ça, je te jure.

Clarke éclate de rire alors que Bellamy continue à lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait faire de Finn après ce verre dans ce bar. Ils plaisantent quelques minutes sur le sujet en rigolant de tout et de rien. C'est comme s'ils avaient soudainement oublié qu'il y avait une menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Ils se sentent juste bien ensemble.

Bellamy demande au bout d'un moment où se trouve Octavia mais personne ne semble lui répondre. Il se lève et rentre dans la maison alors que Clarke le regarde partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle commence à discuter avec Murphy mais tout le monde se retourne lorsqu'ils entendent un gros bruit venant de l'intérieur et des injures. Clarke se lève et se précipite dans la maison. Elle écarquille les yeux alors que Bellamy jette Lincoln à travers toute la pièce.

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie Octavia. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Je veux qu'il sorte de chez moi ! crie-t-il en retour. Tu ne peux pas fréquenter quelqu'un d'un autre clan !

\- Je te signale que ton âme-sœur est une chasseuse de loup garou ! Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner!

Lincoln se relève et se précipite vers Bellamy mais Octavia se place juste devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer. Clarke réagit rapidement avec Bellamy et fait la même chose qu'Octavia. Elle place ses mains sur le torse de Bellamy pour ne pas qu'il puisse aller attaquer Lincoln comme bon lui semble.

\- Je te l'interdis Octavia, continue-t-il à dire à sa sœur.

\- Clarke et Raven ont beaucoup mieux réagit que toi, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que je suis une gamine.

Clarke ferme les yeux dès qu'elle entend son prénom sortir de la bouche d'Octavia. Elle les ouvre et croise les yeux remplis de rage de Bellamy… Et cette fois-ci ils lui sont destinés à elle. Elle décide de prendre les choses en main et pousse Bellamy dans la pièce d'à côté. Il essaye d'y retourner mais elle lui fait un regard noir. Il décide d'arrêter mais déverse à présent sa colère envers elle.

\- Tu étais au courant de toute cette histoire ? Et tu as décidé de ne rien dire, de me le cacher ?

\- Bellamy…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois de son côté ! Il a cinq ans de plus qu'elle, ce n'est qu'un bébé… Ils ne peuvent pas ! Tu aurais dû me le dire, Clarke !

Il continue à lui dire qu'elle aurait dû le mettre au courant et qu'elle a trahi sa confiance. Elle pousse un soupir au bout d'un moment et lui dit de se taire, ce qu'il fait. Elle lui lance un regard insistant.

\- Lincoln est son âme-sœur.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. C'est encore pire, je vais les empêcher de…

\- Non ! crie-t-elle. Tu ne vas rien empêcher du tout parce que tu es censé comprendre ce que c'est, Bellamy. Tu sais que c'est compliqué d'être loin de son âme-sœur, tu sais ce qu'on ressent… Pas vrai ?

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde. Il pousse un léger soupir en contractant sa mâchoire et, finalement, hoche la tête. Elle mord sa lèvre et s'apprête à partir mais il retient sa main un certain temps. Il joue avec ses doigts, sans rien dire. Clarke s'avance et pose doucement son front contre son épaule, alors qu'il entoure son corps de son bras libre, son autre main dans celle de Clarke. Ils restent comme ça quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Clarke oblige Bellamy à s'excuser auprès de sa sœur, ce qu'il fait immédiatement.

\- Je vais y aller, lui dit Clarke vers 20h.

\- Où ça ? demande Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Chez moi, mes parents vont se demander où je suis… Il faut que je sois un peu avec eux. Je reviendrai d'ici trois ou quatre jours, d'accord ? S'il se passe quelque chose tu m'appelles.

Il hoche la tête. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde et embrasse la joue de Bellamy. Elle jette un dernier regard inquiet lorsqu'elle aperçoit Echo et Roan parler dans le salon mais décide de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle, il faut qu'elle passe du temps avec ses parents. Elle doit pouvoir séparer sa vie de lycéenne normale avec celle de loup garou.

 **Clarke G.** : « Rien de nouveau ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Toujours pas de Lexa en vue, si c'est ta question. Par contre Roan n'arrête pas de manger tout ce qui se trouve dans le réfrigérateur. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Mince… Tue-le dans ce cas. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Très drôle… En tout cas, sans rire, tout va bien, tu peux rester chez tes parents encore quelques jours, on se croisera au lycée de toute façon. Mais je ne te cache pas que tu me manques. »

 **Clarke G.** : « Toi aussi tu me manques. Je dormirai chez toi un de ces jours. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Ça marche. »

Cela fait six jour qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, et ça devient réellement compliqué… Mais elle tient.

Clarke replace sur son épaule son sac de course en continuant à parler à sa mère. Celle-ci lui demande à qui elle parle mais Clarke répond le prénom de Harper. Elle ne sait pas comment aborder Bellamy… Sa mère ne doit pas connaitre son nom, mais ça lui fait quand même peur de l'évoquer.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas allée chez Raven, lui dit Abby en démarrant la voiture. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Notre exposé est passé… Mais tu as raison, je devrais y retourner un de ces jours. Elle serait contente de me voir.

\- J'en suis sûre.

Elles rentrent à la maison au bout d'une petite demi-heure et préparent le repas avec Jake tout en discutant et en riant de tout. Clarke est tellement reconnaissante de les avoir dans sa vie. Elle passait tellement de temps au QG qu'elle avait oublié à quel point elle les aimait. Lorsqu'elle s'endort cette nuit, elle pense néanmoins à Raven, Octavia, Monty, Bellamy. Il faut qu'elle y aille demain, ils lui manquent.

Puisque c'est un samedi, ses parents acceptent qu'elle aille voir Raven et même dormir chez elle. Elle prend son sac à dos et prend le chemin habituel. Elle se transforme en loup garou dès qu'elle atteint la lisière de la forêt pour la route. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça, elle est heureuse de voir qu'elle n'a pas perdu la main. Elle court jusqu'à chez Bellamy et rentre directement sans frapper. Elle voit que le clan de Roan habite toujours là-bas puisqu'elle croise Lincoln et Ontari. Elle rentre dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant Harper.

\- Hé, dit Clarke en souriant. Est-ce que Bellamy est là ?

\- Clarke ? Tu… Tu n'étais pas censée être avec lui ?

\- Non… ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Harper ne répond pas et sort précipitamment de la cuisine, alors que Clarke la suit en fronçant les sourcils. Harper parle à Monty et à Octavia. Ils se précipitent tous dehors alors que Clarke les suit.

\- Stop ! crie-t-elle alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à courir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Expliquez-moi !

\- Bellamy est parti il y a une heure en nous disant qu'il avait reçu un message de toi. Tu lui as apparemment dit de te rejoindre dans la forêt pour qu'il puisse te faire une séance d'entrainement.

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est faux. Je n'ai rien envoyé.

\- Justement. Si tu n'as rien envoyé… C'est que quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait.

Clarke sent son souffle s'accélérer et son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle comprend peu à peu la portée des paroles de Monty. C'est _Lexa_.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'aimerais pouvoir dire "Joyeux Noel" mais non, il faut attendre encore un peu... Hâte de pouvoir le dire en tout cas ! Ma semaine de partiels approche doucement donc j'ai très peu de temps, j'ai même failli oublié de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'essayerai d'y penser quand même (ce serait mieux!)**

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Clarke marche plus vite en regardant chaque arbre qu'elle croise. Ils se ressemblent tous, elle n'arriverait même pas à les différencier, surtout après une heure de marche… Elle sent qu'Octavia, Harper et Monty sont très fatigués derrière elle mais ils ne souhaitent pas abandonner eux non plus. Bellamy doit être dans les parages, il ne peut pas mourir… Clarke sait que ce n'est pas le cas puisque, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle le ressentirait.

\- Je ne sens rien, murmure Harper en secouant la tête. Je n'arrive pas à tracer son odeur.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons réussir à le détecter… répond Monty.

Clarke sait qu'elle peut y arriver, elle le sait. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Bellamy se soit fait avoir… Elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé de le voir dans la forêt, il devrait le savoir. Bellamy voulait tellement la voir…

Elle se fige lorsqu'elle sent une odeur qui lui est très familière.

\- Bellamy, murmure-t-elle.

Elle commence à courir dans cette direction alors qu'elle entend Octavia dire derrière elle « Je ne sens rien ». Clarke accélère son rythme lorsqu'elle sent encore plus l'odeur de Bellamy. Elle est sûre que c'est lui, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Elle court à gauche, à droite, à gauche. Elle sent les autres loups la suivre derrière. Elle est heureuse de voir qu'ils lui font entièrement confiance, qu'ils ne la remettent pas en doute. Son lien d'âme-sœur avec Bellamy doit la rapprocher automatiquement de lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle connait par cœur son odeur.

Elle s'arrête à deux kilomètres de là lorsqu'elle aperçoit une femme brune devant elle, qui la regarde en souriant. Clarke baisse les yeux et voit Bellamy étendu sur le dos, une main contre son torse pour éponger le sang. Il dirige ses yeux vers Clarke lorsqu'il entend ses pas sur le sol.

\- Non, murmure-t-il.

Il ne dit rien de plus, tellement il est faible. Clarke entend Octavia pousser une exclamation derrière elle et Monty et Harper rapidement les rejoindre. Clarke regarde la femme devant elle. Lexa.

\- Je savais que ce petit piège marcherait, dit celle-ci en souriant. Je vous ai tous observé depuis quelques jours, j'ai essayé d'apprendre quelques petits trucs sur vous. Bellamy et toi êtes très liés, c'est ça ? C'est dommage. Tu me plaisais bien.

Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine. D'ici quelques minutes, Bellamy se videra de son sang sur le sol. Lexa continue à parler mais Clarke sent ses griffes se développer et ses canines pousser. Elle attend une petite seconde et, finalement, attaque. Lexa réagit elle aussi au quart de tour. Après avoir esquivé la moitié des attaques de Lexa, Clarke réussit à la gifler mais se retrouve dix petites secondes plus tard projetée sur le sol, au loin. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un loup aurait autant de force.

\- À mon tour, murmure Octavia.

Clarke lève la tête et voit la petite sœur de Bellamy se ruer vers Lexa. Harper attaque cette dernière en compagnie d'Octavia. Clarke pousse un cri lorsque Lexa projette violemment les deux filles contre un arbre. Clarke entend toujours leurs cœurs battre, mais elles semblent sonnées. Monty s'apprête à y aller, mais Clarke crie.

\- Non ! Elle est à moi.

Elle se relève rapidement et se rue vers elle en la percutant. Lexa réussit à rester debout mais Clarke parvient à la griffer. Elle crie lorsque Lexa la prend par la gorge mais elle la contourne. Elles continuent toutes les deux à se battre. Lexa lui envoie un violent coup de poing contre la mâchoire, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Clarke est prête à abandonner, mais elle entend Bellamy gémir sur le côté. Elle serre la terre en dessous d'elle entre ses doigts en sentant son sang bouillonner sous sa peau. Elle n'a jamais été aussi énervée de toute sa vie. Elle lève la tête et regarde Lexa. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils en la regardant, alors qu'Octavia lâche une exclamation de surprise.

\- Surprenant, murmure Lexa.

Clarke omet tous les sons autour d'elle et se précipite une nouvelle fois sur Lexa. Cette fois-ci, elle prend le dessus. Elle parvient à la mettre à terre et à la frapper de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait autant de pouvoir sur son adversaire, mais elle est à deux doigts de gagner. Elle entend cependant un gémissement sur le côté. Elle tourne la tête juste pour voir Bellamy essayer de se relever. Ce moment de distraction était en trop. Lexa en profite pour la projeter contre un arbre, comme elle l'a fait pour Harper et Octavia quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- On se revoit bientôt, dit Lexa en se relevant.

Clarke gémit et lève la tête en la voyant disparaitre au loin. Elle aimerait pouvoir lui courir après mais elle n'a presque plus de force. Elle se transforme en humaine et commence à ramper vers Bellamy, Octavia s'étant évanouie, à bout de force elle aussi. Bellamy a les yeux fermés et sa respiration est très saccadée. Elle sent des larmes couler sur sa joue alors qu'elle se déplace sur le côté et pose la tête de Bellamy sur ses genoux.

\- Ouvre les yeux Bellamy, je t'en supplie. Regarde-moi.

Il gémit alors qu'elle lui donne quelques légères claques sur les joues. Il ouvre les paupières et la regarde alors qu'elle essaye de lui sourire. Il gémit à nouveau lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur ses plaies au torse.

\- Bellamy, il faut que tu te transforme si tu veux guérir.

\- Je n'ai… pas assez de force, murmure-t-il.

\- S'il te plait…

Il ferme à nouveau les yeux, comme si cela devenait trop dur pour lui de les garder ouverts. Clarke pleure un peu plus et pose son front contre le sien. Elle sait qu'il sent ses larmes sur son front, mais il ne se transforme toujours pas. Elle frappe plusieurs fois de suite ses joues mais il réagit à peine. Elle sort finalement ses griffes et murmure des mots d'excuses contre son oreille alors qu'elle les plante dans son bras. Il pousse un cri en ouvrant grand les yeux. Clarke pousse un cri de victoire lorsqu'elle voit qu'il possède ses yeux d'Alpha et que ses canines commencent à pousser. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux alors qu'elle sourit contre lui. Puisqu'il vient de se transformer, il va guérir. Il ne peut plus mourir.

Le reste de la meute arrive quelques minutes après lorsqu'ils entendent les cris d'appel de Clarke. Miller prend Bellamy dans ses bras, Lincoln prend Octavia et Monty et Harper rentrent au QG en boitant. Clarke suit Miller alors qu'il dépose Bellamy sur le canapé du salon.

\- Comment va Octavia ? demande Clarke en voyant Lincoln redescendre.

\- Ça va, elle vient de s'endormir. Elle a demandé comment Bellamy allait, bien-sûr. Elle a aussi… dit-il en hésitant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'était étrange. Elle a parlé de plusieurs yeux d'Alphas, je n'ai pas tout compris. Je pense qu'elle est encore sous le choc. Elle s'est endormie juste après.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Lincoln hausse les épaules en la contournant. Octavia voulait sans doute parler des yeux de Bellamy et Lexa, mais Clarke ne comprend pas réellement pourquoi cela l'a marqué. Elle croise les bras en regardant Bellamy dormir alors qu'elle sent les yeux de Roan sur elle. Elle fonce dans la cuisine pour nettoyer le sang sur ses mains tandis qu'il s'adosse contre le comptoir à côté d'elle.

\- Ton sang ou celui de Lexa ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à la battre. Pourtant… Je sentais toute ma force en moi, toute l'adrénaline. J'aurais pu la tuer, je le sais.

\- Tu es loup depuis quelques mois seulement alors que cela fait une dizaine d'années pour elle. Peu de loups ont réussi à verser son sang, tu devrais être fière de toi. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas dans mon clan, tu aurais été un très bon atout.

Elle continue à frotter ses ongles et ses paumes de mains alors qu'il la regarde une petite seconde de plus et sort de la pièce. Elle coupe l'eau et pose ses mains mouillées sur le comptoir, en respirant lentement et calmement. Raven lui a dit que Bellamy allait mettre plusieurs jours à se remettre de ses blessures. Clarke n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a failli le perdre… Il y a encore quelques mois, elle ne le connaissait même pas, et maintenant… C'est comme si une partie d'elle était aussi blessée que lui. Il faut qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle le sait. Ça ira.

\- Clarke, tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, dit Raven en arrivant vers elle.

\- Je veux être là lorsqu'il se réveillera.

\- Il a perdu trop de sang, le temps qu'il se remette… Ce ne sera pas avant quelques jours. C'est arrivé une fois à Murphy. Il se réveillait de temps en temps, mais il n'était sur pied qu'une semaine après. Tu devrais aller prévenir tes parents que tu viendras souvent ici.

Clarke soupire en frottant ses yeux et en hochant la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas rester indéfiniment au QG sans inventer une excuse pour sa mère. Raven dépose un baiser sur sa joue en lui disant de se reposer et en la remerciant d'avoir sauvé ses amis. Clarke sort en disant au revoir à tout le monde et fait la route à pied en continuant à bailler, encore et encore. Elle pourrait avoir peur de se trouver nez à nez avec Lexa, mais celle-ci semblait être fascinée par sa force, et elle ne pense pas qu'elle compte recommencer dès maintenant.

Elle traine des pieds dès qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il est plus d'une heure du matin et elle veut juste dormir, mais elle ne veut pas rester chez elle. Elle veut être avec Bellamy. Elle va dans le salon et trouve ses parents sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision.

\- Clarke ! dit sa mère en la voyant. Tu rentres tard ce soir.

\- Oui, excuse-moi… Et je vais devoir repartir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Raven est vraiment malade, elle aimerait que je reste avec elle… Elle n'aime pas être seule dans ces moments-là. Je suis revenue pour vous prévenir tous les deux et prendre quelques affaires.

Sa mère répond d'accord alors que Clarke part vers sa chambre en poussant un léger soupir. Elle n'aime pas leur mentir mais, malheureusement, elle n'a pas le choix… Et elle est désormais habituée. Elle file dans la salle de bain et prend quelques affaires de toilettes. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle voit son père assis sur le lit, en l'attendant. Il croise les bras et la fixe alors qu'elle soupire. Bien-sûr qu'il ne l'a pas crue, il n'est pas stupide.

\- Raconte-moi, dit-il.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter.

\- Clarke, tu as une griffure sur le cou et je sais très bien où tu étais. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Rien de spécial, répond-elle rapidement en voyageant dans toute sa chambre. Un nouveau loup dangereux est en ville et elle a attaqué Bellamy. J'ai pu la repousser mais elle reviendra. Bellamy est inconscient mais il est vivant, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul là-bas.

Elle termine sa phrase en le regardant. Il ne dit rien, il se lève lentement et l'attire vers lui, dans ses bras. Clarke pousse un soupir contre lui en fermant les yeux. Elle ne se laissera pas entièrement aller, elle ne veut plus pleurer, mais elle est heureuse de serrer son père contre elle. Il lui chuchote des mots réconfortants dans l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne en soupirant.

\- Il faut que j'y retourne.

\- Très bien, j'inventerai d'autres excuses pour ta mère. Tu diras bonjour à Bellamy de ma part lorsqu'il se réveillera.

\- Ça marche.

Elle sort de chez elle après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère et se dépêche de rentrer dans sa, désormais, seconde maison. Elle demande à Raven comment Bellamy va mais son état n'a pas changé. Elle hoche la tête et part dans le salon. Son cœur se brise à nouveau en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle le voit allongé sur le canapé, inconscient. Elle s'agenouille près de lui et prend sa main dans la sienne. Elle caresse doucement la paume de sa main et pose sa tête sur son torse, en fermant les yeux.

 _Jardin. Bellamy. Enfants._

Clarke se réveille soudainement le lendemain matin après avoir fait un rêve d'âme-sœurs. Elle se frotte le visage en soupirant. Elle commence à être habituée. Elle lève la tête et regarde le visage endormi de Bellamy. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle s'occupe et qu'elle fasse autre chose…

\- Tu ne vas pas au lycée aujourd'hui ?

Clarke se retourne et sourit en voyant Octavia devant elle, debout. Elle se lève rapidement de sa place et court vers son amie, en la prenant dans ses bras. Clarke est soulagée de voir qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est en forme.

\- Tout va bien ? demande-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, ce n'était qu'un coup. Je vais bien. Bellamy était plus mal en point que moi…

Elle contourne Clarke et va s'assoir à côté de son frère, en lui prenant la main. Clarke soupire doucement en prenant une chaise sur le côté et en prenant place, elle aussi. Octavia lui pose quelques questions sur la fin du combat, auxquelles Clarke répond. Octavia s'est évanouie avant la fin.

\- Clarke, je… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pendant le combat, lorsque tu as commencé à réellement t'énerver contre Lexa… Tes yeux…

\- Quoi ? répète Clarke lorsqu'elle voit l'hésitation d'Octavia. Dis-moi.

\- Ils sont devenus rouges.

Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle entend ce qu'Octavia lui dit. Elle secoue la tête durant plusieurs secondes, sans réaliser ce qui se passe.

\- Tu as dû mal voir, répond-elle finalement.

\- Je n'ai pas mal vu. Bellamy l'a vu aussi, j'en suis sûre. Je ne mens pas.

\- Il faisait nuit, Lexa et moi n'arrêtions pas de bouger… AIE !

Clarke plaque son avant-bras contre sa poitrine alors qu'Octavia enlève ses griffes de sa peau. Clarke ne comprend pas pourquoi son amie vient de lui faire du mal… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme. Bien-sûr… Octavia voulait que Clarke voit d'elle-même la situation. Clarke se déplace lentement jusqu'au miroir du rez-de-chaussée. Elle ouvre la bouche, choquée par la vision que le miroir reflète. Ses yeux sont exactement de la même couleur que Bellamy lorsqu'il se transforme. Ils sont rouges vifs, comme ceux d'un Alpha.

Elle se tourne vers Octavia, pleine de rage.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Je n'ai tué personne, je ne peux pas devenir un Alpha !

\- Je ne sais pas… Bellamy aura peut-être la réponse. Il faut juste attendre.

Clarke plaque ses paumes de mains contre ses paupières en essayant de se calmer. Elle pourrait aussi poser la question à Roan mais elle ne veut pas lui parler, surtout pas lui. Elle respire calmement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se transformer en humaine à nouveau. C'est impossible, impossible. Maintenant il faut juste attendre.

Durant la semaine qui suivi, Bellamy s'est réveillé deux fois. La première fois, Octavia était avec lui alors que Clarke était au lycée. La deuxième fois, c'était Echo qui était à ses côtés tandis que Clarke était chez elle. Elle commence à se dire qu'elle est maudite quand Miller l'appelle plus tard pour lui dire que Bellamy était conscient durant une bonne partie de la journée, alors qu'elle était au cimetière sur la tombe de Wells. Elle ne compte pas rater sa chance cette fois-ci.

\- C'est bon, je suis là, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du QG.

Elle entre dans le salon et pousse un grand soupir alors que Bellamy est allongé dessus, en train de dormir. Echo éponge doucement son front avec un gant de toilette mouillé. Clarke croise les bras en mordant sa lèvre en la regardant faire.

\- Il a l'air d'aller mieux, murmure-t-elle, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Il s'est réveillé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, répond Echo. D'ici demain il sera en forme. Il t'a demandée.

Elle lui lance un regard et part dans la cuisine alors que Clarke reste debout, en plein milieu du salon. Elle décide de suivre Echo et s'assoit sur un tabouret, autour du comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Echo, je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé il n'y a pas longtemps. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire que j'étais son âme-sœur de cette façon. Je… J'ai mal agi.

\- Tu as agi sous le coup de la jalousie, dit Echo à sa place. Je peux comprendre.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'Echo finit son verre d'eau et part. Clarke soupire en se relevant et retourne dans le salon, en s'asseyant sur le sol, devant le canapé. Elle prend la main de Bellamy dans la sienne, comme elle le fait depuis déjà une semaine, comme elle continuera à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Elle observe ses mâchoires et la courbe de son nez, ainsi que les taches de rousseurs qui parsèment ses pommettes. Elle pousse un léger soupir et pose sa tête contre son épaule, en fermant les yeux.

Elle gémit le lendemain matin en voyant le jour filtrer à travers les fenêtres. Elle baille légèrement et lève sa tête du canapé. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit le canapé vide. Son cœur tambourine fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle se relève d'un coup.

\- Bellamy ? crie-t-elle.

Elle n'entend personne dans toute la maison. Elle réalise que c'est le jour des entrainements dans la forêt, mais ça n'explique pas non plus l'absence de Bellamy. Elle dit son prénom une nouvelle fois en entrant dans la cuisine et en regardant dans toutes les pièces au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux en retournant dans le salon. Elle se fige sur place lorsque la porte s'ouvre et qu'il entre dans la pièce. Il ne bouge plus lui aussi. Il ferme juste la porte derrière lui.

\- Clarke, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir que je sortais pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes et…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase puisque Clarke s'avance précipitamment vers lui et jette ses bras autour de son cou, en le serrant contre elle. Il sourit dans son cou et resserre ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sent des larmes arriver dans ses yeux alors qu'elle joue doucement avec les cheveux noirs sur sa nuque. Il lui avait terriblement manqué, et elle s'en rend compte maintenant, alors qu'elle est avec lui. Elle reste dans ses bras tout en reculant son visage.

\- Clarke, dit Bellamy en la regardant. Je…

\- Tais-toi.

Pourquoi attendre ?

Elle pose ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Bellamy semble surpris de son initiative puisqu'il fige sa main sur sa hanche pendant une petite seconde, mais il répond au baiser en la passant finalement dans ses cheveux blonds. Clarke savait qu'ils étaient destinés pour être ensemble, mais ce baiser efface tous les doutes qu'elle a pu avoir sur lui. C'est comme si son cœur fondait pour lui, comme si elle pouvait enfin voir un futur à ses côtés. Elle serre ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher encore plus près de lui. Bellamy caresse avec une main ses cheveux et avec l'autre main sa joue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive s'éloigner de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Elle pose son front contre le sien en régulant sa respiration.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je le sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait vivre tout ça.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Bellamy sourit en répétant ces mêmes mots. Il dépose un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle enfonce son visage dans son torse. Il caresse ses cheveux quelques secondes de plus, et l'attire finalement vers le canapé. Ils s'assoient tous les deux dessus, face à face. Il garde l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois cette semaine mais je ne t'ai pas vue, lui dit-il finalement.

\- Je le sais, à chaque fois je te manquais de peu. Je suis restée le maximum ici mais mes parents…

\- Je le sais. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui fait un léger sourire. Il lui demande finalement comment le combat s'est terminé, puisqu'il ne se rappelle presque plus rien. Elle lui explique tout ce dont elle se rappelle, notamment le moment où il a dû se transformer pour pouvoir guérir. Il la remercie en caressant doucement sa paume de main. Elle soupire au bout d'un moment lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle va devoir lui parler de sa nouvelle condition d'Alpha. Elle ne sait pas comment lui dire ça, elle a peur qu'il pense qu'elle s'est rapprochée de lui pour le devenir… Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

\- Bellamy… Quelque chose s'est passé dans la forêt, pendant mon combat avec Lexa.

\- Quoi ? répond-il, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Laisse-moi te le montrer.

Elle baisse la tête et ferme les yeux en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle focalise toute son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa transformation arriver. Elle avale la salive, relève la tête et ouvre les yeux, en le regardant. Bellamy met une petite seconde à assimiler les informations, mais ouvre la bouche, surpris par ce qu'il est en train de voir. Clarke mord sa lèvre quand elle voit qu'il ne réagit pas. Elle se sent réellement honteuse, elle aimerait ne jamais avoir découvert ça. Elle commence à baisser la tête mais Bellamy prend son visage entre ses mains et pose son front contre le sien. Elle coupe sa respiration, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? murmure-t-elle.

\- T'en vouloir ? Clarke, je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que ça signifie…

Elle fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête. Il lui prend la main et la lève du canapé, en l'emmenant devant le miroir, à côté de lui. Il ferme les yeux une petite seconde et les ouvre à nouveau, ceux-ci étant rouges Alpha. Clarke regarde en face d'elle. Les deux sont côtes à côtes, avec les yeux rouges. Ils semblent… Complémentaires.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Bellamy ?

\- Écoute, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je t'avais parlé de la façon dont on pouvait devenir Alpha, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répond-elle. Tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait prendre le pouvoir de quelqu'un, donc le tuer. Mais alors pourquoi…

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait une autre méthode, que je ne pouvais pas te dire pour le moment.

Elle plisse des yeux et regarde le mur en essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il a pu lui dire. Elle se souvient d'un dialogue qu'ils ont eu sur le sujet, et qu'il avait répondu « _Tu le sauras plus tard_ », mais elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre sur le moment. Apparemment, il est temps pour elle de l'apprendre.

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'un lien très fort s'est formé entre nous, puisque nous sommes des âmes-sœurs. Lorsqu'un lien si fort est présent, il est possible que l'un des loups emprunte les caractéristiques de l'autre loup. Pendant ton combat avec Lexa, tu étais tellement énervée par ce qu'elle m'a fait faire que tu t'es imprégné de ma force d'Alpha. Tu es devenue toi-même Alpha grâce à notre lien.

Clarke ouvre la bouche en rond, choquée par ce que Bellamy vient de lui expliquer. Tout cela fait sens, tout à coup. Bellamy continue à lui expliquer tout ça en lui disant que ça ne s'était pas produit depuis une centaine d'années. Elle le laisse finir sa phrase et s'approche de lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'avais dit à quel point j'étais contente de te voir ?

Il sourit en reprenant son visage entre les mains et en l'embrassant. Elle rigole contre ses lèvres alors qu'il la fait reculer, en riant lui aussi. La porte s'ouvre soudainement derrière eux alors qu'ils séparent leurs lèvres.

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie Octavia en le voyant debout.

Elle court vers lui alors qu'il s'éloigne de Clarke pour pouvoir enlacer sa petite sœur. Tout le monde vient autour de lui pour l'embrasser et l'enlacer alors qu'Octavia et Raven s'approchent de Clarke.

\- Il est enfin réveillé, dit-elle en souriant. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de cette histoire d'Alpha ?

\- Oui, répond Clarke en hochant la tête. Je vous l'expliquerai après.

Octavia hoche la tête et part se réfugier dans les bras de Lincoln. Clarke croise les bras en fixant Roan, devant elle. Elle aimerait beaucoup lui montrer que, désormais, elle aussi est Alpha. Il serait bien choqué par tout ça… Elle le fera un de ces jours.

Bellamy s'avance vers Clarke et se met à côté d'elle en regardant toute sa meute devant lui. Il croise les bras en souriant légèrement.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Lexa s'était échappée après son combat avec Clarke. Vous êtes prêts à établir un plan ?

Octavia sourit en entendant les paroles de son frère et tape dans la main de Raven en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Roan hoche la tête en regardant Bellamy. Tout le monde est prêt à riposter.

* * *

 **SURPRIS ?**

 **Non, j'imagine que non… Je vous ai quand même fait attendre 9 chapitres pour qu'il y ait un bisou, je pense que c'est un bon chiffre ! Est-ce que je vous ferai attendre encore plus longtemps avec la prochaine fiction ? Oui, probablement… Vive le slow burn !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je voulais remercier tout le monde, notamment mes guests qui me laissent toujours un petit message à chaque fin de chapitre. Ça fait toujours du bien ! Je reçois toujours au minimu reviews par chapitre donc ça fait plaisir, merci encore et surtout continuez ! Ça me rassure sur mon travail !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

\- Valmont était un personnage très intéressant. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il était obsédé par le sexe, répond Murphy avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tout le monde éclate de rire dans la classe alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Elle rit légèrement lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy se pencher en avant pour mettre une petite tape derrière le crâne de leur ami. Le professeur continue à parler des _Liaisons Dangereuse_ alors que Clarke dessine sur son carnet. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle vient tout juste de dessiner un loup. Elle regarde l'horloge au-dessus du tableau et sourit en voyant qu'il est l'heure. Elle attend une petite seconde et, finalement, entend la cloche sonner. Elle range tous ses stylos dans sa trousse et se lève rapidement pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec ses amis en dehors de la classe.

\- Clarke ? Est-ce que tu aurais une minute ?

Elle se fige lorsque le professeur l'interpelle près de son bureau. Elle traine des pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant lui. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il l'appelle mais ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Clarke ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

\- J'ai corrigé ta copie d'examen hier soir.

Il lui tend une feuille. Elle se mord la lèvre lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle a eu un 8/20. Ça ne lui été jamais arrivé. Elle n'a jamais eu en dessous de la moyenne de toute sa scolarité… Mais elle doit penser à beaucoup trop de choses en ce moment. Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas l'expliquer à son professeur, donc elle garde sa bouche fermée.

\- Je sais que tu étais amie avec Wells Jaha. Sa mort a été un choc pour nous tous, et en particulier pour toi.

\- C'est vrai que je n'étais pas bien à cause de ça, mais je ne veux pas utiliser sa mort comme excuse pour mes mauvaises notes. Je suis désolée, monsieur. Je vais m'améliorer, je le sais. J'ai juste eu une période difficile récemment.

Il hoche la tête en lui donnant quelques conseils pour ses révisions. Elle hoche la tête, présente à nouveau ses excuses et sort finalement de la salle de classe. Elle soupire en fourrant sa copie dans son sac. Elle rejoint Bellamy, Murphy et Miller près de son casier. Elle s'y adosse en croisant les bras alors qu'ils lui demandent ce que le professeur voulait.

\- J'ai eu un 8.

\- Pour Murphy c'est une très bonne note, répond Miller.

\- Je t'emmerde, rétorque ce dernier.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'étais dans une période difficile mais que j'allais me rattraper. J'hésitais quand même à lui dire que c'était compliqué de gérer ma vie d'humaine et ma vie de loup garou.

Les garçons pouffent de rire alors qu'elle sourit légèrement. Murphy et Miller partent au bout de quelques minutes, laissant Bellamy et Clarke tous seuls devant les casiers. Bellamy demande tout de même à Clarke si elle va bien, et elle acquiesce.

\- Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ce soir ? demande-t-il.

\- J'aurais adoré mais je pense que je vais réviser chez moi.

\- Tu peux venir travailler au QG aussi, tu sais.

\- Non parce que tu seras présent et ça me… _distrait._

Il sourit malicieusement alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Il se penche vers elle et dépose un léger baiser contre sa joue. Elle se sent rougir.

Le soir-même, Clarke pousse un long bâillement en regardant ses cours de maths. C'est dans ces moments qu'elle aurait besoin de Bellamy, il est le seul à être fort dans cette matière. Elle scrute la consigne en épluchant tous les cours éparpillés sur son bureau. Elle tourne vivement la tête lorsqu'elle entend un léger bruit contre sa fenêtre. Elle la fixe mais rien, il n'y a rien. Elle soupire en regardant à nouveau ses cours et en frottant son front. Depuis son combat avec Lexa elle devient réellement parano. Elle prend son crayon à papier et dessine la fonction de _x_ en étudiant ce qu'elle doit faire.

\- Pas trop dur ? murmure une voix contre son oreille.

Elle se retourne en sursautant. Elle pousse le torse de Bellamy alors qu'il commence à rire en voyant son état. Elle le traite plusieurs fois d'abruti alors qu'il s'excuse.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas à la maison ? demande-t-il. Je n'entends pas leurs battements de cœur.

\- Ils sont tous les deux au cinéma. Devine quel film ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Le dernier Twilight. Jacob est le personnage préféré de ma mère.

\- Alors que c'est un loup garou ?

Elle hoche la tête en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il rigole en disant « _Il y a du progrès_ ». Il se penche vers les feuilles qu'elle étudie et prend une chaise sur le côté pour pouvoir s'installer à côté d'elle. Il lui demande si elle a besoin d'aide alors qu'elle hoche rapidement la tête de haut en bas. Il lit l'énoncé des questions de mathématiques et commence à lui expliquer.

\- Soit _n_ un nombre naturel non nul. Deux entiers _a_ et _b_ sont congrus modulo _n_ , si et seulement si, la division euclidienne de _a_ par _n_ a le même reste que la division euclidienne de _b_ par _n._

\- Ce serait plus simple pour moi si tu parlais espagnol, Bellamy.

Il soupire en essayant de reprendre plus lentement ce qu'il vient de dire pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Il lui fait faire quelques exercices auxquels elle arrive au bout d'un certain moment. Elle pousse un bâillement en regardant sa montre, une heure plus tard. Bellamy continue à lui parler de mathématiques alors qu'elle a seulement envie de dormir. Il fronce les sourcils en regardant l'exercice devant lui. Elle le fixe pendant une minute entière, en souriant. Il est réellement beau. Elle se penche et dépose un long baiser sur sa joue. Il la regarde en lui souriant, et continue à écrire sur la feuille devant lui. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et se penche à nouveau, en déposant cette fois un baiser sur sa mâchoire et ensuite dans son cou. Il ferme les yeux une petite seconde.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il en écartant les feuilles de cours. On révisera plus tard.

Elle rit alors qu'il tourne sa chaise vers elle et plonge en avant pour l'embrasser. Elle hume contre ses lèvres et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Elle pousse un léger cri lorsqu'il se relève de sa chaise en la soulevant avec lui. Il rit contre son cou alors qu'il balaye le bureau de Clarke d'un geste de la main et la pose dessus, en se mettant entre ses jambes. Elle met ses mains sur ses joues et repose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle soupire contre lui alors qu'il pose ses doigts sur sa nuque en jouant avec ses cheveux. Il se sépare légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, en plaçant son visage dans son cou.

\- Cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs… murmure-t-elle. Je trouve ça vraiment fascinant.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demande-t-il en la regardant.

\- On… On se connait depuis seulement quelques mois, et le lien qu'on partage… Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi fort. Je… Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me gênes !

Bellamy rit en la regardant alors qu'elle commence à rougir et à le repousser. Il ne se laisse pas faire et l'embrasse avec passion. Quand il se détache, il sourit en voyant ses joues rouges et ses pupilles dilatés. Il pose sa main sur son genou en faisant de légers cercles.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Octavia m'attend. Tu es libre demain après les cours ?

\- Oui, je viendrai directement chez toi. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire à propos de Lexa.

Il hoche la tête. Elle saute de son bureau et accompagne Bellamy jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il pourrait sortir par la porte d'entrée, mais non, il préfère la fenêtre, au grand désespoir de Clarke. Il ouvre la vitre et passe une jambe par-dessus. Il embrasse légèrement Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit, Alpha numéro 2, dit-il.

\- Bonne nuit, Alpha numéro 1, répond-elle.

Il saute et atterrit gracieusement sur l'herbe. Clarke le regarde partir en souriant. Elle referme la fenêtre derrière lui.

Le lendemain, juste après les cours, Clarke et Raven se dirigent ensemble vers le QG. Elles parlent de l'examen de français qu'elles viennent d'avoir en essayant de trouver à deux les bonnes réponses. Elles entrent au QG et Raven s'allonge directement sur le canapé. Clarke dit bonjour à tout le monde, sauf à ceux auxquels elle ne parle pas comme Charlotte ou encore Roan. Bellamy descend l'escalier et embrasse sa joue pour lui dire bonjour. Il convoque tout le monde dans le salon.

\- Toi aussi, Murphy.

\- Oui patron.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel alors que Murphy se joint à tout le monde. Clarke croise les bras en regardant le cercle composé de sa meute et de celle de Roan. Il est temps qu'ils fassent quelque chose contre Lexa.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a des solutions ? demande Bellamy.

Tout le monde se regarde sans rien proposer. Charlotte lève la main. Bellamy l'interroge et elle répond simplement « Pourquoi ne pas juste l'attaquer ? ». Ils lui expliquent tous que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Clarke baisse la tête en voyant Charlotte discuter avec tout le monde. Elle a encore du mal à l'accepter dans cette maison à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé avec Wells. Elle ne pardonne pas.

Echo lève la main au bout d'un léger moment. Bellamy l'interroge à son tour. Tout le monde se tait en entendant sa proposition.

\- On sait que Lexa est très intéressée par Clarke, puisqu'elle a décidé de l'épargner. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser comme appât pour l'attirer vers nous ?

Un silence de plomb s'abat dans tout le salon. Clarke regarde légèrement sur le côté et voit le regard noir que Bellamy jette à Echo. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une si bonne idée… Mais Bellamy pense surement le contraire.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je demanderai à Clarke de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il en est hors de question.

\- Bellamy, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, murmure Clarke en retour.

\- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait une idée qui exclurait Clarke ?

Clarke soupire à côté de lui lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase. Elle sait qu'il essaye de la protéger mais l'idée d'Echo aurait pu fonctionner si cette dernière avait pu l'argumenter. Ils discutent tous pendant une dizaine de minutes en proposant des plans qui n'aboutiraient finalement à rien. Bellamy passe finalement une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant lorsqu'il voit qu'ils ne trouvent pas de solution. Clarke se tourne vers lui en essayant de parler assez bas.

\- Les attaquer est envisageable maintenant qu'il y a trois Alphas dans la meute.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est…

\- Comment ça trois Alphas ?

Clarke tourne sa tête vers Roan lorsqu'il pose cette dernière question. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient écouter sa discussion avec Bellamy, mais ils ont tous leurs têtes tournées vers eux. Elle commence à rougir en baissant la tête. Seule Octavia est au courant de sa situation d'Alpha, elle ne sait pas du tout comment les autres réagiront. Bellamy pince des lèvres et, finalement, dit la vérité.

\- Clarke est devenue Alpha.

Personne ne parle durant quelques secondes. Ils se tournent tous l'un vers l'autre en chuchotant des choses que Clarke n'arrive même pas à distinguer. Certains semblent contents, certains semblent énervés… Ce qu'elle peut tout à fait comprendre.

\- Je sais que ça peut être un choc pour vous tous, dit-elle finalement. Ça l'a été pour Bellamy et moi aussi, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Finn. Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Je partage un lien tellement fort avec Bellamy que je suis devenue Alpha grâce à lui. Cela s'est révélé lorsque j'étais face à Lexa. Je n'y suis pour rien, je vous l'assure. Et ça ne changera rien entre nous. Je ne serai pas votre chef, Bellamy le restera.

\- Clarke a raison, dit celui-ci en prenant le relai. Seulement, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, j'espère que vous serez aux côtés de Clarke et que vous l'écouterai dans ces moments-là.

Tout le monde hoche la tête en écoutant les paroles de leur Alpha. Ils se dispersent tous lorsque Bellamy leur dit que leur réunion est terminée. Roan arrive vers eux en croisant les bras. Il se place face à Clarke. Elle sent sa colère venir en elle lorsqu'il prend son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Finalement, tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir mordue.

Elle tourne la tête pour qu'il puisse enlever ses doigts de sa peau. Il s'écarte d'elle et part. Elle regarde rapidement Bellamy.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Echo ait dit ça, dit celui-ci en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Son idée n'était pas si mauvaise, Bellamy.

Il la regarde en haussant un sourcil. Il part seulement une seconde après, alors qu'elle soupire. Il ne veut vraiment pas qu'elle se sacrifie pour eux.

Le soir même, Clarke lit un livre dans sa chambre chez Bellamy lorsque Raven et Octavia débarquent. Elles ne la regardent même pas, elles cherchent juste dans l'armoire. Clarke fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle.

\- On sort tous ensemble dans le bar de la dernière fois. On te choisit une tenue.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu je voulais sortir avec vous.

\- Bellamy sera là, tu as vraiment envie qu'Echo se trémousse sur la piste de danse avec lui ou tu préfères venir le surveiller ?

Clarke réfléchit une petite seconde mais sa décision est rapidement prise. Elle se lève de son lit et regarde ce que les filles sont en train de choisir pour elle. Elle leur dit catégoriquement non lorsqu'elles sortent une robe rouge qui ne cache rien de ses formes. Elle refuse plusieurs tenues jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de porter une robe noire qui montre plutôt bien son décolleté. Elle ne sait pas si elle a envie de sortir alors que la menace de l'arrivée de Lexa est toujours présente, mais elle sait qu'ils doivent se détendre de temps en temps.

Elle descend juste après les filles en essayant de tirer sur le bas de sa robe pour qu'elle puisse cacher un peu plus ses cuisses. Elle arrête cependant de le faire lorsqu'elle voit les yeux de Bellamy balayer son corps de haut en bas, avec un regard très intense. Il la regarde alors qu'elle rougit violemment. Il semble réellement aimer sa tenue. Elle s'apprête à aller vers lui mais Finn s'approche d'elle.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, Clarke.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup Finn. C'est très gentil.

\- Vraiment.

Elle racle sa gorge sans savoir quoi dire alors qu'il la regarde, lui aussi, de haut en bas. Il sait très bien que Bellamy et elle sont âmes sœurs mais elle sait aussi qu'il est attiré par elle. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas réciproque.

Ils partent tous ensemble grâce aux voitures de Roan et Lincoln. Clarke s'entasse entre Finn et Octavia, gênée par sa place dans la voiture. Elle est soulagée lorsqu'elle voit qu'il n'y a qu'une dizaine de minutes jusqu'au bar dans lequel elle était allée avec Finn, quand elle avait un rencard avec lui. Ils sortent de la voiture et s'installent à une table près du comptoir. Bellamy et Roan reviennent avec plusieurs boissons dans les mains. Clarke prend une bière et décide de ne rien prendre d'autre pour la soirée.

\- Clarke, je voulais qu'on soit bourrées ce soir, dit Raven avec une petite moue.

\- Non merci ! répond Clarke en riant. Je vous signale que demain ou le jour d'après on va devoir affronter le loup garou le plus puissant que je connaisse, donc je m'en passerai.

\- Espère de rabat joie.

Raven boit son verre cul sec alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et que Bellamy rit. Octavia part sur la piste de dance quelques minutes plus tard en entrainant tout le monde avec elle, malgré les nombreuses protestations de Clarke. Octavia décide de ne pas s'arrêter là et prend les mains de Clarke dans les siennes, en la faisant tourner autour d'elle-même. Clarke éclate de rire et décide de suivre son amie. Elle bouge ses hanches en même temps qu'elle et rit en compagnie de Raven et Murphy. Elle remarque que Bellamy est resté assis, et qu'il la regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Elle fait exprès de bouger un peu plus ses hanches en sentant ses yeux sur elle. Elle danse durant deux à trois chansons et retourne s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu danser ?

\- Ce corps, dit-il en se pointant du doigt, n'est absolument pas fait pour la danse. Crois-moi.

Elle éclate de rire, ce qui le fait sourire. Elle pose finalement sa tête contre son épaule en regardant ses amis danser au loin. Lincoln fait tourner Octavia autour de lui. Elle sent que ça ne plait pas à Bellamy mais elle sait aussi qu'il ne fera rien pour les empêcher d'être ensemble. Il comprend ce que c'est d'avoir une âme-sœur.

\- J'ai un cadeau à t'offrir, au fait, dit Bellamy alors qu'elle lève la tête pour le regarder.

\- C'est vrai ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- À la maison. Je vais te le donner après.

\- Ou… On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Il hausse un sourcil pour lui demander si elle est sûre d'elle, et elle hoche la tête. Elle a envie de savoir quel est ce cadeau et elle veut surtout passer un peu de temps seule avec lui. Ils se lèvent et préviennent les autres qu'ils rentrent un peu plus tôt au QG. Bellamy prend délicatement sa main dans la sienne et ils attendent dehors un taxi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent chez Bellamy, Clarke trépigne d'impatience.

\- Allez, je veux voir !

Il rit alors qu'ils montent tous les deux à l'étage, dans la chambre de Bellamy. Il lui dit de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fait. Elle commence à rire toute seule au bout d'un moment.

\- Si tu comptes me montrer ton pénis en disant « Surprise », Bellamy, je te quitte.

\- Zut, tu as deviné tous mes plans.

Elle rit à nouveau. Il revient vers elle, prend sa main dans la sienne et dépose quelque chose dans le creux de sa paume. Elle ouvre finalement les yeux, alors que Bellamy semble nerveux devant elle. Elle prend le bracelet qu'il vient de lui offrir. C'est une chainette très fine avec deux petits pendentifs en bois : un croissant de lune et un loup. Elle ouvre la bouche en relevant la tête.

\- C'est magnifique !

\- Je l'ai fait moi-même, répond-il en se grattant la nuque.

\- Tu… Tu l'as fait toi-même ?

Il hoche vivement la tête. Il commence à lui expliquer comment sa mère lui apprenait à fabriquer des petits objets en bois alors qu'elle resserre ses doigts sur le bracelet. Il semble réellement passionné, il veut tout lui expliquer. Elle perd patience au bout d'un moment. Elle dépose le bracelet sur le meuble sur le côté et prend le visage de Bellamy entre ses mains en l'embrassant. Il prend une petite seconde avant de réagir, et l'embrasse en retour. Ils se sont déjà embrassés avec passion auparavant, mais c'est la première fois que Clarke ressent cette chaleur aussi intense dans le creux de son ventre. Elle recule légèrement jusqu'à ce que Bellamy puisse la reverser sur son lit. Elle touche son torse à travers son t-shirt en tremblant légèrement. Bellamy semble le remarquer lui-aussi puisqu'il interrompt son baiser.

\- Clarke, on… On n'a aucune obligation, d'accord ? Je veux que tu le saches.

\- Je le sais, j'en ai vraiment envie, murmure-t-elle en le regardant. Mais il faut que tu saches toi aussi que je… Je n'ai jamais rien fait. Tu es mon premier petit ami.

Bellamy recule légèrement sa tête, surpris par ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire. Elle se sent tout à coup très gênée et plaque ses mains contre son visage. Bellamy lui retire ses mains alors qu'elle fait la moue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es gênée ? demande-t-il.

\- Parce que tu es surpris, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Je suis surpris que je sois ton premier parce que tu es parfaite, Clarke. Tu es gentille, intelligente et réellement belle, c'est pour ces raisons. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée.

Elle mord sa lèvre en hochant la tête, soulagée par ce qu'il lui dit. Elle tire à nouveau son visage vers elle et l'embrasse. Elle se sent un peu plus confiante cette fois-ci. Elle passe ses mains sous le t-shirt de Bellamy et lui retire, en rompant le baiser une petite seconde. Il descend sa bouche vers son cou en l'embrassant. Elle pousse un gémissement soudain lorsqu'il mordille sa peau. Elle se sent très excitée, c'est la première fois qu'elle éprouve cette sensation. Elle a l'impression qu'elle n'en aura jamais assez. Il la regarde légèrement.

\- Si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis-le-moi.

\- Non, continue.

Il lui sourit et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de soulever le t-shirt de Clarke. Elle renverse sa tête en arrière alors qu'il dévore son corps de multiples baisers doux et tendres.

C'est lorsqu'il rentre en elle, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'elle comprend réellement le lien qu'ils partagent. C'est comme s'il y avait une explosion de sensations en elle. Elle se sent enfin complète, comme s'il était la pièce qui lui manquait depuis tout ce temps. Elle essaye de l'embrasser le plus possible alors qu'il prend son temps pour pouvoir lui faire plaisir au maximum. Elle est tout d'abord embarrassée par les gémissements qu'elle pousse mais Bellamy l'encourage en continuant à bouger en rythme en elle et en lui murmurant des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Quand son orgasme explose, plusieurs minutes après, elle se demande pourquoi elle a attendu tout ce temps.

\- On aurait dû le faire plus tôt, dit-elle, la tête posée contre son torse.

\- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on est en couple, quand on y pense, murmure-t-il.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on est amis.

Il rit en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle se serre contre lui en savourant ce moment, en sachant qu'il sera de courte durée.

Le lendemain matin, Clarke enfile le t-shirt de Bellamy sur elle en poussant un long bâillement. Elle se frotte les yeux et descend les marches en essayant désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Euh Clarke ?

Clarke sursaute en voyant Raven juste devant elle. Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule et voit tous les loups de sa meute dans le salon, ainsi que celle de Roan. Ils la regardent tous, les yeux grands ouverts pour la plupart. Murphy ricane doucement alors que Bellamy mord sa lèvre en riant légèrement.

\- Oh ! s'exclame Clarke. J'avais oublié que vous… Je vais aller m'habiller !

Ils éclatent tous de rire alors qu'elle se retourne et file en haut des escaliers en essayant de tirer le t-shirt vers le bas. Elle avait tellement la tête dans les nuages qu'elle avait oublié toute cette cohabitation avec les loups. C'est la _honte_.

Elle reste toute la journée au QG pour pouvoir préparer un plan contre Lexa. Ils organisent un brain storming qui ne sert à rien, au final. Personne ne trouve de plan. Clarke s'étale sur le canapé à la fin de la journée en soupirant. Raven fait la même chose sur le sol, à côté d'elle.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, on ne trouvera rien, ronchonne Clarke. Moi je trouvais l'idée d'Echo vraiment bonne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'y adhère.

\- Le plan dans lequel tu servirais d'appât ?

\- Oui. J'ai presque réussi à la battre la dernière fois, et depuis je me suis entrainée. Lexa veut faire souffrir Bellamy, donc elle voudra venir m'attaquer. Il faut essayer.

\- Même si on le voulait, dans tous les cas, Bellamy ne nous laisserait pas faire.

\- Essayons.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke écoute les battements de cœur de Bellamy sous son oreille. Son souffle est régulier, il semble être endormi. Elle s'écarte légèrement de lui et sort doucement de son lit. Elle descend les escaliers sans bruits et s'éclipse doucement de la maison. Elle va peut-être mourir ce soir, mais au moins, elle le fera en essayant de sauver ses amis.

Elle s'enfonce progressivement dans la forêt, en prenant soin de mettre de la distance entre la maison et elle. Elle s'apprête à crier pour faire venir Lexa, et elle sait que Bellamy l'entendra. Elle doit faire vite. Elle s'arrête au milieu de plusieurs arbres et prend une grande inspiration.

\- LEXA !

Elle patiente. Lexa doit être assez près d'eux pour pouvoir attaquer à n'importe quel moment, donc elle peut l'entendre, elle le sait. Elle crie encore une fois son prénom, puis une deuxième fois. Elle crie jusqu'à en perdre sa voix. Elle tend soudainement l'oreille lorsqu'elle entend des bruits venant de derrière elle. Elle se retourne et son sang quitte son corps en voyant Bellamy devant elle, accompagné de tous les autres loups. Il court vers elle en lui empoignant le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? dit-il les dents serrés et les yeux noirs.

\- Je vous sauve, répond-elle en se libérant.

\- Tu rentres tout de suite au QG, Clarke, je ne rigole pas ! Tu es en train de nous mettre tous en danger, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

Elle s'apprête à lui dire que c'est faux, qu'elle voulait simplement se mettre en danger elle seule, mais elle entend du bruit derrière. Elle se retourne et voit Lexa accompagné de ses deux loups, Gustus et McCreary. Bellamy tire sur le bras de Clarke jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit derrière lui, cachée par son dos.

\- Je vous attendais, dit Lexa avec un sourire.

Tous les loups se transforment tout à coup et se sautent dessus au même moment. Tout se passe très vite. Bellamy et Clarke se concentrent sur Lexa en compagnie de Raven tandis que les autres essayent de déstabiliser Gustus et McCreary. Clarke se rend malheureusement compte que ce sera compliqué de tuer Lexa lorsque celle-ci l'envoie violemment contre un arbre, au loin.

\- Charlotte !

Clarke tourne la tête et voit McCreary planter ses ongles dans l'abdomen de Charlotte. Celle-ci tombe à terre, les yeux ouverts. Morte.

Clarke pousse un cri féroce et se rue sur McCreary. Elle le pousse contre un arbre et l'assène de coups mais il est beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Il la plaque contre l'arbre en resserrant son cou et en la soulevant de terre. Elle bouge ses pieds en sentant la vie la quitter. Heureusement pour elle, Bellamy percute violemment McCreary, alors qu'elle tombe sur le sol. Elle est à bout de force. Elle regarde les combats autour d'elle en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Tout ça est de sa faute, elle le sait. Elle se relève, les jambes tremblantes. Elle s'apprête à revenir dans le combat mais son regard se fixe sur un corps au loin.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle.

Elle commence à courir vers la forme et regarde son visage. Elle pousse un cri en voyant Miller, les yeux ouverts et la gorge en sang. Elle entend un ricanement au-dessus d'elle. Elle regarde Lexa et sent que ses yeux commencent à devenir rouges sang. Elle percute Lexa de plein fouet et se bat avec elle. Elle sait qu'elle ne fera pas le poids, mais elle veut juste lui faire payer. Elle entend Octavia pousser un cri au loin, ce qui la motive encore plus. Ses forces s'envolent peu à peu, et Lexa le comprend. Elle la prend par la gorge et commence à serrer. Clarke ferme les yeux, en acceptant sa mort.

Elle entend soudainement un coup de feu, et Lexa relâcher son emprise. Cette dernière se tient l'épaule alors que du sang en jaillit. Clarke tourne son visage et voit deux formes au loin, qu'elle reconnait immédiatement : son père et sa mère.

\- NON ! crie-t-elle. ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

Lexa, énervée par le coup qui lui a été donné, se rue vers le père de Clarke et l'attaque. Jake tombe sur le sol, le corps en sang. Bellamy et Clarke la jettent en arrière, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Lexa se relève, les regarde un à un, avant de s'enfuir en compagnie de Gustus et McCreary. Clarke aimerait la pourchasser mais ce n'est pas sa priorité. Ses parents sont sa priorité.

Elle se précipite vers son père et s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il est en mauvais point. Elle entend un bruit choqué sortir de la bouche de sa mère. Elle lève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Abby. Elle réalise peu à peu qu'elle possède toujours ses griffes, donc ses yeux rouges. Elle résorbe rapidement ses griffes en regardant son père. Il la regarde, en gémissant à cause de la douleur de sa plaie.

\- Papa, tiens-bon. On… On va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- C'est trop tard.

\- Je…

Clarke sent ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle sent Bellamy s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle commence à sangloter. Abby pose sa main sur la joue de son mari en lui disant de se battre mais il semble déjà abandonner.

\- Papa, je peux… Je peux te transformer.

\- Non, Clarke…

\- Laisse-moi te transformer, je t'en supplie, dit-elle en pleurant. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir.

\- Clarke, non… murmure-t-il. Mon combat est terminé.

Il ferme les yeux à la fin de sa phrase alors que Clarke éclate en sanglots. Bellamy passe son bras autour de son épaule et attire son visage contre son torse. Il la réconforte alors qu'elle murmure les mots « C'est de ma faute » contre lui. Il prend son visage entre ses mains en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se tourne alors vers sa mère.

\- Non, Clarke. Tu m'as menti, tu ne mérites même pas mon réconfort. C'est fini.

Clarke continue à la regarder en sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Le pire, c'est qu'elle comprend tout à fait ce que sa mère lui dit. Elle a raison.

Tout est de sa faute.

* * *

 **JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !**

 **Je suis vraiment cruelle de publier ce chapitre le jour de Noël vu la fin... Désolée ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et que - comme moi - vous avez bien (trop) mangé ! Après le repas du réveillon ainsi que celui de ce midi, je pense que je ne vais pas manger ce soir ! Je vais continuer à écrire ma prochaine fiction à la place... (Est-ce que j'ai déjà fini d'écrire les deux premiers chapitres ? Bien-sûr !) J'espère aussi que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux, c'est le second truc le plus important ! Je vous fais des gros bisous à tous, bonne semaine !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Clarke passe ses bras autour de ses genoux et se balance d'avant en arrière sur son lit, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle vient de causer la mort de Miller et de son père. Les deux n'avaient rien demandé, et elle a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme toujours. Elle ferme les yeux en entendant les pleurs et les cris de ses amis, en bas. Raven n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure. Elle parvient aussi à entendre Bellamy la réconforter. Clarke a juste envie de creuser un trou et s'enterrer dedans. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite, de toute façon. Raven était au courant de son sacrifice… Mais elle ne se doutait pas elle aussi que ça allait prendre cette tournure.

Elle se fige en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Elle lève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy. Elle ne devrait rien dire, elle ne devrait pas montrer sa peine parce qu'elle n'a _pas le droit_ de craquer alors que tout est de sa faute… Mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle éclate en sanglots en le regardant. Elle cache son visage avec ses bras en continuant de pleurer. Elle le sent s'approcher et s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il passe finalement un bras autour de sa taille et la rapproche de lui, en entourant sa tête avec son autre bras.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être réconfortée, dit-elle, son visage dans son cou.

Il ne répond pas. Quand il voit qu'elle ne s'arrête pas de pleurer, il les renverse sur le lit pour qu'ils soient allongés. Il l'enlace encore plus contre lui alors qu'elle passe ses deux bras autour de son corps, en écrasant son nez dans son t-shirt. Elle ferme les yeux en sentant sa main caresser lentement son dos.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi alors que ton ami est mort par ma faute ?

\- Je resterai toujours avec toi, murmure-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête contre lui pour lui signifier qu'il ne doit pas dire ça, qu'il a tort. Il pose une main sur sa joue pour qu'elle lève la tête et le regarde. Il caresse sa pommette en la regardant. Elle soupire.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Bien-sûr que si. J'avais un plan de prévu, j'allais essayer de la battre… Alors que je n'avais même pas la force. C'était un plan stupide.

\- Qui d'autre était au courant ?

\- Raven… Et au final j'ai tué l'un de ses amis.

Il répète le mot « non » alors qu'elle resserre ses bras autour de lui. Il éloigne légèrement son visage pour embrasser longuement sa joue, alors qu'elle soupire contre lui. Il caresse du bout de ses doigts son nez jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse décrocher un petit sourire. Elle s'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, en le remerciant. Il replace l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Comme toujours, murmure-t-il. On va se battre.

Elle hoche la tête en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. C'est en voyant l'homme avec qui elle sort s'intéresser à ce point à elle qu'elle repense à son père. Des larmes remontent dans ses yeux alors que sa voix tremble.

\- Mon père est mort, murmure-t-elle.

Elle le savait, mais c'est comme si elle venait de vraiment le réaliser. Bellamy hoche lentement la tête, en attirant à nouveau son visage contre lui. Elle continue à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras.

Elle se réveille une heure plus tard dans son lit. Elle regarde autour d'elle mais Bellamy est déjà parti. Elle se frotte les yeux en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir parler à sa mère mais elle ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment. Ça ne fait qu'un jour, elle n'est sans doute pas prête. En tout cas, elle sait qu'elle doit sortir de sa chambre, sinon elle n'y arrivera jamais. Elle se lève de son lit et descend lentement les escaliers. Elle croise les bras en arrivant en bas, en s'attendant à recevoir des insultes des autres. Mais Monty et Harper se tournent vers elle en lui souriant légèrement. Lincoln lui fait un signe de tête. Clarke angoisse en voyant Raven mais celle-ci s'avance vers elle.

\- Bellamy m'a dit que tu te sentais coupable.

\- Oui, Raven. Je…

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'étais d'accord avec ton plan… Et tu es mon Alpha au même titre que Bellamy. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, d'accord ? Tu as raison de prendre des décisions, et je continuerai à te suivre peu importe la suite.

Clarke essaye d'empêcher ses larmes d'arriver dans ses yeux en entendant le discours de son amie. Elle jette finalement ses bras autour d'elle et la serre longuement contre elle, en la remerciant. Elle peut essayer de se pardonner, maintenant.

 **Maman** : « L'enterrement de ton père sera demain à 11h. »

Clarke range son portable dans sa poche en essayant d'écouter la fin du cours d'histoire géographie. Elle tapote lentement le bout de son stylo en réfléchissant au message qu'elle vient de recevoir. C'est la première fois que sa mère lui parle depuis la mort de son père, il y a presque une semaine. En même temps, elle comprend ce qu'elle peut ressentir… Elle doit déjà s'estimer heureuse que sa mère l'ait prévenu pour l'enterrement.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demande Bellamy à la fin du cours.

\- Bien-sûr, répond Clarke en hochant la tête. Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule, j'aurai vraiment besoin de toi.

Il hoche la tête en refermant la porte de son casier. Clarke le suit en sentant les regards des gens sur elle dans les couloirs. Ils savent tous qu'elle vient de perdre son père. Les rumeurs courent vite.

Le lendemain, Clarke marche aux côtés de Bellamy en direction du cimetière. Elle tire légèrement sur le bas de sa robe noire. Elle n'a pas envie de revoir les gens de sa famille qu'elle n'apprécie même pas et n'a surtout pas envie de revoir sa mère. Heureusement que Bellamy est venue avec elle, sinon elle ne sait même pas comment elle aurait réagi. Son cœur commence à se serrer lorsqu'elle voit l'attroupement au loin, avec le cercueil noir de son père au milieu. Elle sait qu'elle doit se montrer forte, mais elle a beaucoup de mal. Elle avale sa salive et s'approche en baissant la tête. Elle se place finalement à côté de sa mère, sans lui jeter un seul regard. Elle sent la présence de Bellamy juste derrière elle et ça lui suffit.

\- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour dire au revoir à quelqu'un de très cher à nos yeux. Jake Griffin.

Clarke triture ses mains devant elle en écoutant ce que le prêtre dit, en essayant toutefois de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Au bout de quelques minutes, seulement, elle se retrouve les joues baignées de larmes à cause du discours du prêtre. Elle mord fortement sa lèvre pour ne pas hoqueter à côté de sa mère. Elle la voit s'essuyer très souvent les yeux, elle aussi. Elle aimerait pouvoir la réconforter, elle aimerait la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait prononcer un discours ? demande le prêtre en levant la tête.

Clarke attend quelques secondes. Elle voit la tête de sa mère se tourner vers elle, mais elle décide de ne rien dire. Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant toute sa famille… Et son discours ne serait probablement pas la bienvenue.

La cérémonie se termine une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. Clarke ferme les yeux lorsque le cercueil descend dans la terre, et pense fort à son père en jetant une rose dessus. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque le prêtre part et que sa famille se disperse. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy et pose son front contre son épaule, en fermant les yeux. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille et caresse sa nuque à l'aide de son autre main. Elle se détend contre lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vois ma mère ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Oui, elle vient d'entrer dans sa voiture. Elle nous regarde.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on devrait avoir une discussion avec elle.

Elle se détache de lui et lui fait cette proposition en haussant un sourcil. Elle se tourne et voit la voiture de sa mère partir au loin.

\- On va chez moi et on essaye de lui parler. Je vis toujours chez elle, quand même… Je veux savoir de vive voix si elle me vire de la maison ou non.

\- Très bien. On y va.

Elle met sa main dans la sienne en lui faisant un léger sourire. Ils marchent lentement jusqu'au QG, Bellamy essayant de la distraire de la journée. Ils parlent de cours et essayent d'en apprendre encore plus l'un sur l'autre, même s'ils se connaissent déjà beaucoup. Clarke éclate de rire alors que Bellamy lui dit avoir peur des papillons.

\- Arrête de rire, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

\- Tu n'as pas peur des loups mais tu as peur des papillons ? C'est vraiment adorable.

\- Ne rigole pas, les papillons sont les insectes préférés d'Octavia. Elle en rapportait tout le temps à la maison quand on était jeunes…

Bellamy continue à lui parler de son enfance alors que Clarke le regarde. Il regarde devant lui en essayant de se souvenir, il rit tout seul en pensant à sa petite sœur et ses yeux pétillent en se rappelant de tout. En le voyant comme ça, si heureux, Clarke se rend soudainement compte de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle l'aime. Elle est complètement amoureuse de lui. Elle savait qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour lui, mais elle vient tout à coup de le réaliser.

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de la forêt et tire sur son bras. Bellamy fronce les sourcils en se mettant devant elle. Elle ne le laisse pas parler et pose sa main libre sur sa nuque en attirant sa bouche vers la sienne. Elle écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes, en resserrant ses doigts sur sa peau. Bellamy pose sa main sur sa joue et intensifie le baiser, en entrelaçant sa langue avec la sienne. Ils s'embrassent durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Clarke se sépare légèrement, à bout de souffle. Bellamy pose son front sur le sien.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, en caressant du bout des doigts son menton.

\- Pour tout.

Il attend quelques secondes et hoche la tête. Clarke remarque la façon dont il la regarde, elle sait qu'il est aussi amoureux d'elle… Mais c'est trop tôt, et c'est surtout trop compliqué de s'avouer leurs sentiments, surtout lorsqu'ils doivent préparer un plan d'attaque contre Lexa. Pour l'instant, ils doivent juste se battre.

Ils arrivent au QG au bout de quelques minutes. Clarke attend dehors alors que Bellamy dit aux autres qu'ils partent chez la mère de Clarke. Il la rejoint et ils marchent à nouveau, en silence. Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle voit sa maison. Ils s'approchent de la porte. Clarke prend une grande inspiration et frappe. Elle patiente jusqu'à ce que sa mère ouvre la porte.

\- Maman, dit Clarke d'une voix claire.

Abby la regarde calmement, et jette un coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle regarde Bellamy de haut en bas, alors que Clarke patiente encore et toujours. Elle ouvre finalement la porte, leur disant doucement d'entrer, ce qu'ils font. Clarke s'installe sur une chaise autour de la table de la salle à manger, Bellamy à côté d'elle. Abby se met face à eux. Elle fixe Bellamy.

\- Tu es le loup garou qu'on a attaché dans le sous-sol, dit-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es échappé ?

\- Je l'ai libéré, répond Clarke à sa place.

Abby secoue la tête en rigolant, comme si elle réalisait tout à coup que ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'une supercherie.

\- Maman, je ne veux pas qu'on soit fâchées. Je veux que ça s'arrange entre nous.

\- Clarke, tu es devenue comme eux. Tu es devenue un monstre.

\- Je ne…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton père est mort, à ton avis ? On ne serait pas venus vers vous si on ne t'avait pas entendue.

Clarke sent des larmes arriver soudainement dans ses yeux. Elle savait que sa mère allait être dure avec elle mais de là à l'accuser de la mort de son père ? Non, elle n'est pas d'accord. Elle n'est pas d'accord parce que son père a toujours été là pour elle.

\- Papa m'a soutenue lorsqu'il a su que j'étais devenue un loup garou. Je lui ai dit de ne rien te dire et il a accepté. Il m'a acceptée, il a accepté Bellamy. Tu crois que je l'ai aidé à s'échapper tout seul ? Non ! Papa était là du début à la fin. Il n'a jamais été de ton côté.

Cela lui fait un bien fou d'avoir enfin dit ses vérités à sa mère. Elle risque de ne plus jamais la revoir après ça donc il faut qu'elle lui dise tout. Abby la regarde, les joues rouges de colère. Elle s'avance sur sa chaise.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu vives dans cette maison, Clarke.

\- Tu me vires, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne parlerai pas de ce que tu es aux autres chasseurs de loups garous, je ne te chasserai jamais parce que tu es ma fille. Par contre, si un jour je croise l'un de tes amis dans la forêt, notamment Bellamy, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

Clarke agit sous l'impulsion de la colère. Elle se lève soudainement de sa chaise et plaque ses mains sur la table, en fixant sa mère. Elle sent la colère l'envahir et elle comprend que ses yeux sont devenus rouges lorsque sa mère écarquille les yeux. Bellamy se lève à côté d'elle et pose sa main sur son épaule en lui disant de se calmer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu devenue un Alpha ? demande finalement sa mère. On ne devient un Alpha qu'en tuant quelqu'un.

\- Je n'ai tué _personne_ , répond Clarke entre ses dents. Bellamy est un Alpha, je le suis devenue aussi grâce au lien que nous partageons.

Abby la regarde et tourne lentement les yeux vers Bellamy, notamment la main qu'il a posée sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. Clarke comprend qu'Abby est en train de réaliser l'affection qu'il y a entre eux, et la protection qu'il lui offre. Mais c'est trop tard.

\- Je vais aller faire mes affaires, marmonne Clarke.

Elle s'écarte et monte les escaliers pour entrer dans sa chambre, Bellamy sur ses talons. Elle est remplie de rage. Elle prend des affaires sur le côté et les jette dans des sacs, ainsi que ses affaires de toilette. Elle insulte à haute voix sa mère alors que Bellamy reste sur le côté, les bras croisés. Il l'arrête finalement et l'attire contre lui. Elle s'accroche à sa chemise en respirant le plus calmement possible dans son torse. Il caresse ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et le regarde.

\- Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir prendre un appartement à cause d'elle ? Je vais devoir payer un loyer, faire les…

\- Quoi ? répond Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils. Bien-sûr que non, tu ne vas pas prendre d'appartement. Tu vas vivre chez moi.

\- C'est très gentil, Bellamy, mais je ne sais pas si on est prêt à habiter ensemble, répond-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu passais déjà toutes tes journées avec moi, marmonne-t-il.

Elle éclate de rire en le regardant marmonner tout seul. Elle le remercie, alors qu'ils s'occupent tous les deux du restant de ses affaires.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au QG, une heure plus tard, Bellamy parle à tout le monde de la conversation qui s'est passée chez Abby. Il annonce finalement que Clarke emménageait avec eux, ce qui provoque un cri de joie chez Octavia et Raven.

\- Je vais aller déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre, dit finalement Clarke en souriant.

\- Met tout dans la mienne, lui dit Bellamy. Quitte à emménager ensemble, autant qu'on ait la même.

Clarke mord sa lèvre en souriant alors qu'Octavia lève les yeux au ciel et que Lincoln rit derrière elle. Elle part installer ses affaires dans la chambre de Bellamy. Elle sent une présence derrière elle et voit Roan entrer dans la chambre à son tour. Elle ne fait pas attention à lui. Elle fait tomber des fioles sur le sol qu'il ramasse subitement. Il regarde le liquide transparent à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

\- Clarke, nous sommes censés être alliés.

Elle lève un sourcil alors qu'il lui dit cette phrase. Elle l'oublie très souvent, ça c'est sûr. Elle reprend les trois fioles et les remet dans son sac.

\- C'est un paralysant, explique-t-elle. Lorsque ma mère m'entrainait à devenir une chasseuse, elle m'a donné quelques fioles… Au cas où je ne voulais pas tuer un loup garou mais seulement l'immobiliser.

\- Tu pars de très loin, Griffin, murmure-t-il.

Il sort de la chambre alors qu'elle arrête ses mouvements en respirant calmement. Il a raison. Elle a encore du mal à croire qu'elle chassait cette meute il y a quelques mois. Elle finit de ranger jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Bellamy arriver et l'enlacer par derrière. Elle sourit alors qu'elle sent sa main caresser son ventre et descendre plus bas. Elle gémit alors qu'il dépose des baisers dans son cou. Tant pis, ses affaires attendront plus tard.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Echo récemment ?

Monty lève le nez de son magasine alors que Clarke le regarde. Cela fait deux semaines déjà qu'elle a emménagé au QG. Ils n'ont pas de nouvelle de Lexa pour le moment, probablement occupée à soigner sa blessure par balle. Récemment, Clarke a remarqué l'absence d'Echo, et cela commence à l'inquiéter.

\- Je l'ai vu il y a trois jours je crois, répond Monty en continuant à lire. Elle parlait avec Roan.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, marmonne Clarke.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe entre Echo et Roan, mais elle sent qu'il y a quelque chose. Ils complotent depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et ça lui fait peur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle en parle à Bellamy le soir-même, cela ne semble pas l'inquiéter.

\- Ils sont devenus amis grâce à cette histoire, c'est tout, dit-il en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

\- Mais il y a plus, je le sais.

\- Clarke…

\- D'accord, j'arrête. Tu le regretteras lorsqu'ils m'auront étripée et laissée pour morte en plein milieu de la forêt !

Elle se tourne de son côté de croisant les bras alors que Bellamy rit derrière elle. Il essaye de passer un bras autour d'elle mais elle ne le laisse pas faire, ce qui le fait grogner. Il la retourne finalement sur le dos et emprisonne ses poignets au-dessus d'elle. Elle essaye de lui faire un regard noir mais il sourit et embrasse son décolleté. Il rit lorsqu'elle pousse ses hanches vers lui.

\- Tu ne me fais plus la tête ? demande-t-il en la regardant.

\- Ça dépend. Si tu me promets au minimum deux orgasmes ce soir, je reconsidérerai la chose.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elle glousse. Il lui dit de garder ses mains en haut alors qu'il descend plus bas, plus bas, plus bas…

Deux jours plus tard, Clarke se balade dans toute la maison en soupirant. Cela fait plus de dix heures qu'il n'y a personne à la maison et elle commence vraiment à s'ennuyer. Bellamy lui avait dit qu'ils allaient tous s'entrainer dans le fin fond de la forêt, il lui a proposé de venir mais c'est elle qui a refusé. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au milieu de tout le monde, comme ça. Maintenant qu'elle est Alpha, ils s'attendent tous à la voir être la plus forte, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est à leur niveau.

Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend du bruit dans le salon. Elle s'approche doucement mais ne voit personne. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde en rigolant. Elle se croit vraiment dans un film d'horreur. Elle se retourne et tombe soudainement nez à nez avec Echo.

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas partie avec les autres ? demande Clarke.

\- Non, j'avais quelque chose à faire ici.

Clarke hoche la tête tout en apercevant du mouvement venant de sa droite. Elle tourne le visage et croise celui de Roan, avant qu'il n'assène un violent coup sur sa tempe. Elle tombe sur le sol, ses yeux commençant à se fermer à cause de la douleur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'évanouir, elle aperçoit Echo s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

\- Désolée que ça se passe de cette manière, l'entend-elle murmurer.

Elle ferme les yeux. Trou noir.

Bellamy rit à la blague de Murphy et ouvre la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Ils rentrent tous à la suite, en continuant à discuter et à rire. Bellamy s'essuie le front en essayant de respirer calmement. L'entrainement a duré toute la journée et ils ont donné tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, dit Murphy.

\- Non, moi avant ! crie Raven.

\- NON ! crie à son tour Octavia.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en voyant tous ses Bêtas se disputer comme des enfants. Il est habitué mais ça reste drôle à voir. Il fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée et appelle Clarke pour qu'elle puisse descendre. Il attend quelques secondes et décide de monter de lui-même pour pouvoir lui parler de sa journée. Il fait toutes les chambres et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il ne la trouve pas. Il regarde sa montre. Il est 20h, il trouverait ça bizarre qu'elle soit toujours en train de se promener. Il redescend et intercepte Harper.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais vu Clarke ?

\- Non, désolée. Je vais demander à Monty, si tu veux.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle part le demander à son petit ami. Bellamy fronce à nouveau les sourcils lorsque Monty secoue la tête. Bellamy demande à deux autres personnes mais n'obtient toujours pas de réponse. Il prend son téléphone portable et l'appelle deux fois, sans grand succès.

\- Excusez-moi ! dit-il à haute voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Clarke ?

Tout le monde répond que non alors qu'il croise les bras, de l'inquiétude commençant à se répandre dans son corps. Elle n'a pas voulu venir à l'entrainement, ainsi que… Echo et Roan. Il regarde autour de lui et ne les trouve pas, lui non plus. Et si le pressentiment de Clarke à leur égard s'est avéré être bon ? Et s'il avait dû l'écouter ?

Il voit Ontari au loin et prend son bras.

\- Tu sais où est ton frère ? demande-t-il en faisant référence à Roan.

\- Non, répond-elle nonchalamment. Je ne suis pas tous les jours collée à ses basques, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie.

Bellamy la lâche en se tournant vers ses amis. La moitié vient de comprendre son inquiétude puisqu'ils se mettent eux aussi à la recherche de Clarke.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est repartie chez sa mère, suggère Lincoln.

\- Impossible, murmure Bellamy.

Il s'assoit sur le canapé au bout d'une heure de recherche en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Il ne veut pas céder à la panique mais il sent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, il sent qu'elle est en danger. Son cœur ne fonctionne plus correctement, il a un très mauvais pressentiment.

Tout le monde lève subitement la tête lorsqu'ils entendent un hurlement de loup dans la forêt, à plus de deux kilomètres d'ici. Bellamy se met debout, en serrant le poing. Il entend les murmures de ses loups, autour de lui.

\- C'était qui ?

\- C'était Lexa !

\- Quoi ?

Il décide en seulement deux petites secondes de partir dans la forêt, en continuant à entendre les murmures de ses amis. Il se transforme en loup garou et fonce dans la forêt, en se dirigeant grâce aux cris de Lexa. Il entend sa meute entière le suivre derrière lui, ce qui le rassure. Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment en se transformant en humain à nouveau. Il ne sent plus la trace de Lexa désormais.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? demande Ontari derrière eux.

\- Je n'en sais rien, murmure Harper en retour.

Bellamy s'immobilise en essayant d'écouter tous les bruits autour d'eux. Il sent qu'elle est tout près, et il arrive à sentir d'autres odeurs qu'il n'arrive pas à reconnaitre pour le moment.

\- Je suis très heureuse de te revoir, Bellamy.

Bellamy se retourne en se trouvant devant Lexa. Il entend ses Bêtas grogner derrière lui mais il décide de ne pas bouger. Il veut savoir pourquoi elle a décidé de l'attirer ici, il veut savoir ce qui se passe. Lexa lui sourit lentement, et jette soudainement quelque chose à ses pieds. Il regarde le sol et sent son monde tourner autour de lui lorsqu'il voit ce que c'est. Il se baisse et ramasse le bracelet de Clarke, celui qu'il lui a offert il y a quelques semaines. Il la regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'était une belle mort.

Il entend derrière lui Raven grogner. Il secoue la tête en continuant à regarder Lexa. C'est impossible, il ne la croit pas. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais deux personnes derrière Lexa apparaissent. Echo et Roan.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais pardonné la mort de Costia, Bellamy, lui dit Lexa. Je devais faire quelque chose d'aussi mémorable, pas vrai ? Echo et Roan m'ont aidé à tuer ta petite copine. En échange de quoi, ils avaient mon entière protection.

Il entend Harper renifler derrière lui, comme si elle croyait réellement les paroles de Lexa. Il secoue la tête.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- C'est vrai ?

Elle lève une main et claque des doigts. Bellamy scrute la nuit derrière elle et voit Gustus avancer vers eux, une forme dans ses bras. Il jette la forme par terre, et le sang de Bellamy quitte soudainement son visage. Il tombe à genoux sur le sol, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Des larmes affluent dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixe le corps de sa petite amie devant lui. Il écoute attentivement mais son cœur se brise lorsqu'il constate ne pas entendre les battements de celui de Clarke.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est facile de briser une nuque, lui dit finalement Lexa.

Il n'a même pas la force de bouger pour pouvoir l'attaquer lorsqu'elle part avec ses sbires. Il ne bouge toujours pas lorsqu'il entend Raven pousser un cri derrière lui et se précipiter sur le corps de Clarke. Il réussit à s'approcher quelques secondes après. Il pose sa main sur le corps de sa petite amie, en espérant sentir un battement, quelque chose… Mais rien. Rien.

\- Elle est morte, gémit Harper à côté de lui.

Il s'avance complétement et écarte Raven d'un geste, pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur Clarke. Il prend son pouls, comme s'il allait battre à nouveau… Mais toujours rien. Il prend son visage entre ses mains en murmurant le mot « Non, non, non » en continue, sans s'arrêter. Il ne remarque même pas les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, il regarde juste le visage de la personne qu'il aime, de la personne qui le complète. Il pousse un cri de désespoir en collant son front contre celui de Clarke, alors qu'il entend la moitié de ses loups pleurer derrière lui.

\- Réveille-toi Clarke, je t'en supplie.

Raven le regarde serrant le corps de Clarke à côté. Il comprend que c'est la fin lorsqu'il sent son cœur se déchirer, son âme-sœur étant morte. Il pleure dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia pose sa main sur son épaule. Il la regarde.

\- Je vais m'occuper du corps, d'accord ? dit-elle en reniflant.

\- Non, non, elle n'est pas morte, elle n'est pas…

\- Bellamy, je… Je suis désolée.

Il éclate en sanglots alors que sa petite sœur l'attire contre elle. Il pleure dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il donne l'autorisation à Lincoln d'emporter le corps jusqu'au QG. Il dépose un baiser sur le front de Clarke et sanglote sur le sol, alors que Lincoln la prend dans ses bras et s'éloigne. Clarke est morte. Elle est morte…

Et Lexa va le regretter.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! BONNE ANNÉE 2019 ! Qu'est-ce que vous aviez prévu pour hier soir ? Personnellement j'étais chez mes meilleurs amis à Rennes, à deux heures de chez moi ! Ça m'a fait le plus grand bien !**

 **Je sais que beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit d'arrêter de tuer tout le monde, mais je n'ai pas vraiment obéit. Clarke est donc morte… Préparez-vous à avoir un chapitre consacré au deuil de Bellamy. Ça va être horrible. Vraiment horrible. Mais on ne sait jamais, des miracles peuvent se produire !**

 **Je vous fais des bisous à tous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Deuil : _Le deuil est une étape qui suit la disparition d'une personne. Il se caractérise par un sentiment de tristesse et une souffrance face à la perte de l'être décédé. Le deuil se décompose généralement en plusieurs phases._

 **CHOC**

C'est comme s'il regardait la scène devant lui sans vouloir y prendre part. Il regarde Lincoln déposer le corps de Clarke dans la chambre d'Octavia, sur son ancien lit. Il reste debout, en continuant à regarder devant lui sans même bouger d'un pouce. Il pensait pleurer et crier toute la soirée, mais c'est comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore la mort de son âme-sœur. Peut-être que sa mort a brisé son cœur, finalement.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais une couverture ? murmure Octavia à Lincoln.

Ce dernier hoche la tête et sort quelques secondes, le temps d'aller chercher une couverture. Octavia jette un coup d'œil à son frère, qui fixe devant lui le visage de Clarke. Il sait qu'Octavia est toujours en train de pleurer mais il n'y arrive pas, il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Lincoln revient avec une couverture blanche, qu'il tend à Bellamy. Celui-ci le prend sans bouger, une fois de plus. Il sait ce qu'il devrait faire, mais il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas.

\- Laisse-moi le faire, murmure Octavia à côté de lui.

Il hoche la tête et relâche sa pression sur le drap. Octavia le prend et le dépose sur le corps de Clarke. Bellamy cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant le corps de sa petite amie disparaitre sous le tissu blanc.

\- Je vais rester avec elle un petit peu, dit finalement Bellamy.

Octavia acquiesce. Elle se penche sur le corps de Clarke en l'enlaçant, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Lincoln pose légèrement sa main sur l'épaule de Bellamy et sort de la chambre en compagnie de sa petite amie.

Bellamy attend quelques petites secondes, et prend la chaise de bureau en l'approchant près du lit. Il s'assoit dessus et approche sa main du drap. Il le soulève légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir prendre la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Il caresse ses doigts et ses ongles, en tremblant légèrement. Il souffle un grand coup pour se ressaisir. Il se remémore quelque chose et cherche dans sa poche de jean. Il renifle un peu en sortant le bracelet que Lexa a jeté sur le sol devant lui… Le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble. Il mord l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'il l'attache à nouveau à son poignet. Il se penche finalement et embrasse le dos de sa main, qui est désormais froide. Il respire son odeur.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

Il relâche délicatement sa main et la recouvre à nouveau du drap. Il essuie la larme qui a coulée sur sa joue et sort de la chambre, en rentrant dans la sienne. Il s'assoit sur son lit en jouant avec ses doigts, sans savoir quoi faire. Il aimerait s'occuper pour penser à tout sauf à Clarke. Quelqu'un frappe contre sa porte, et il voit la tête de Raven entrer dans l'interstice.

\- Bellamy… Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ?

\- Non, Raven, je… J'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- D'accord. Mais sache qu'on est tous là pour toi, si tu as besoin.

\- Merci, mais je ne veux personne. C'est un ordre, Raven.

Elle hoche la tête et referme la porte derrière elle. Bellamy sait qu'il a été un peu dur avec elle, mais elle comprend ce qu'il ressent. En attendant, Bellamy branche son casque sur son ordinateur et lance tous les épisodes de séries qu'il peut trouver, suite à suite, durant deux jours entiers.

 **COLÈRE**

Bellamy descend les escaliers et part dans la cuisine pour pouvoir se préparer un sandwich et remonter le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre. Cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a vu personne et il veut que ça reste le cas. Il prend deux tranches de pain de mie et commence à les tartiner de beurre, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sa petite sœur entrer à son tour dans la pièce. Elle arrive vers lui.

\- Bellamy, il faut que…

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler mais seulement prendre à manger. Je repars.

Il termine son sandwich et commence à monter les escaliers, pour pouvoir être tranquille en haut. Malheureusement, sa sœur le suit. Il s'installe sur son lit.

\- Il va falloir que tu parles aux autres, d'accord ? Tout le monde compte sur toi et tu es notre chef, tu dois…

\- Je ne _dois_ rien à personne, c'est compris ? Faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, je m'en fous. J'abandonne cette position d'Alpha.

\- Bellamy, tu ne peux pas…

\- Bien-sûr que je le peux ! s'emporte-t-il. Je suis devenu Alpha pour pouvoir tous vous protéger, et au final tout le monde autour de moi meurt. C'est terminé, Octavia.

Il remet play à son épisode de série alors que sa sœur reste debout, les bras croisés. Elle s'approche finalement et s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de lui. Il serre la mâchoire en voulant simplement qu'elle s'en aille mais elle ne semble vraiment pas de cet avis. Elle patiente jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

\- Le corps de Clarke est toujours ici, il faut qu'on en parle à sa mère.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu penses qu'elle va réagir comment ? J'ai juré de protéger sa fille, j'étais censé tout faire pour elle.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! commence-t-elle à dire en s'énervant. Porte tes couilles pour la première fois de ta vie et fais quelque chose, Bellamy !

Il lui lance un regarde noir alors qu'elle se lève et sort de sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Il ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez. Il sait très bien au fond de lui qu'elle a raison mais il aurait vraiment aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas… Il pousse un soupir en se levant de son lit. Il doit faire quelque chose.

Il descend les escaliers et va dans le salon. La moitié de ses loups sont là. Il part vers Octavia.

\- Appelle tout le monde pour demander une réunion.

Elle hoche la tête et monte les escaliers pour prévenir les autres. Il reste les bras croisés jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit dans le salon, à le regarder. Il racle sa gorge.

\- Pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Lexa, ce qui me soulage. On va faire profil bas en attendant de régler tous nos problèmes personnels. Il va falloir que j'aille parler à la mère de… Clarke. En attendant, je veux que vous restiez tous ici, sans sortir sauf pour aller au lycée. Je préfère vous voir sous ma protection.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Bellamy dit que la réunion est terminé, alors qu'ils partent tous à leurs activités. Bellamy s'assoit dans le canapé en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, ça fait deux jours qu'il n'a même pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Il sursaute lorsqu'il entend la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Il ne bouge plus lorsqu'il voit Abby sur le pas de la porte.

\- Est-ce que Clarke est là ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, je…

\- Tant pis, je suis venue pour te parler seule à seul.

Elle entre chez lui alors qu'il reste figé. Il voit Octavia et Raven partir du salon, alors qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. Il commence à trembler alors qu'il se plante devant Abby. Elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Je souhaitais m'excuser pour la discussion d'il y a deux jours.

 **CULPABILITÉ**

Bellamy cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant la phrase de la mère de Clarke. Sa colère s'évanouit en un instant. Non, maintenant, il se sent coupable. Il a envie de pleurer, de crier… Il aurait préféré mourir à la place de Clarke.

\- Je sais que Clarke et toi partagez un lien intense, j'ai déjà entendu parler plusieurs fois des liens d'âmes-sœurs. Je ne voulais pas te faire confiance mais tu es bon pour Clarke, je le sens. Je le sais. J'aimerais donc m'excuser.

Il ne bouge pas alors qu'elle continue à le regarder. Elle fronce finalement les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle et en demandant où se trouve sa fille. Il racle sa gorge en sentant ses larmes menacer de déborder.

\- Abby, quelque chose s'est passé il y a deux jours, murmure-t-il. Clarke… Clarke a disparue alors que nous étions à l'entrainement et elle… Elle a été tuée.

Abby le regarde durant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voit une larme rouler le long de la joue de Bellamy, elle réalise qu'il dit la vérité. Des larmes débordent subitement de ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Bellamy en reniflant.

\- C'est faux, pas vrai ? Je veux la voir, où est-elle ?

\- Elle est en haut. Je vais vous y conduire.

\- Pourquoi était-elle toute seule dans cette maison ? Pourquoi ?

Bellamy lui explique timidement sa séance hebdomadaire d'entrainement avec tous les loups. Il réalise qu'elle est en train de l'accuser lorsque son regard se durcit.

\- Elle n'aurait pas disparue si tu avais été là, avec elle.

\- Je le sais, je…

\- C'est de ta faute si ma fille est morte, murmure-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Il renifle en la regardant dans les yeux. Il baisse la tête au bout d'un moment, en se sentant très honteux. Il n'a plus envie de parler, il n'a plus envie de bouger. Il entend la voix d'Octavia derrière lui alors qu'elle prend la mère de Clarke par le bras pour l'emmener voir le corps de sa fille, à l'étage. Il s'assoit sur le canapé en se prenant la tête entre ses mains et en fermant les yeux. Il ne veut plus être ici, il veut s'imaginer ailleurs, dans les bras de Clarke. Il éclate en sanglots dans ses mains alors qu'il entend Abby pousser un cri de douleur, à l'étage. Il plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles en se balançant d'avant en arrière, pour ne plus entendre les pleurs d'une mère venant de perdre sa fille unique.

Il relève la tête une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il entend l'escalier craquer. Il se lève et se poste devant Abby. Elle a les yeux rouges et semble avoir pleuré très longtemps. Il aimerait qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle lui crie dessus… Parce qu'il le mérite.

\- Tout est de ma faute, murmure-t-il. Je le sais, et j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière. J'ai… J'ai perdu mon âme-sœur, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie… Et elle ne l'a jamais su. Elle n'a jamais su à quel point je l'aimais…

Sa voix tremble à la fin de sa phrase et se brise. Il enfonce ses poings contre ses yeux en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer. Il ne peut pas pleurer de cette façon alors que Clarke est morte par sa faute.

Finalement, Abby s'avance vers lui. Il renifle en la regardant.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on sache sa mort.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Pour le moment, nous seuls devons être au courant, avec ta meute. On organisera un enterrement entre nous et on dira au lycée qu'elle a simplement dû déménager.

\- Abby…

Bellamy fronce les sourcils en entendant les paroles d'Abby. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle dit ça… Il ne comprend pas.

\- Il faut bien que sa famille soit au courant, murmure-t-il.

\- Oui, mais pas pour le moment. Nous sommes tous des chasseurs de loups garous. Après la mort de Jake, ils ont commencé à avoir des soupçons sur les loups. S'ils voient que Clarke est, elle aussi, morte, ils vont vouloir partir vous chasser. Même si je ne porte pas ta meute dans mon cœur, Clarke t'aimait… Elle aimait tout le monde.

Bellamy hoche la tête alors qu'Abby essuie une nouvelle larme sur sa joue. Elle lui dit qu'ils organiseront un enterrement privé le lendemain, dans le cœur de la forêt. Il acquiesce alors qu'elle part de chez lui. Il s'assoit sur le canapé en respirant calmement, Octavia posant sa main sur son épaule derrière lui.

 **DÉPRESSION**

Tout le monde attend tranquillement dans le salon, dans le silence. Murphy discute dans un coin avec Raven alors qu'Ontari regarde ses ongles depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Bellamy laisse ses coudes sur ses genoux, en patientant.

Quelqu'un frappe finalement contre la porte. Il l'ouvre rapidement et hoche la tête en voyant Abby devant lui. Il dit doucement à ses loups que c'est l'heure. Il inspire et expire doucement alors qu'il prend une poignée du cercueil de Clarke, alors que Lincoln, Murphy et Finn prennent les autres. Ils marchent lentement dans la forêt, dans le calme le plus absolu. Octavia a décidé de fermer le cercueil pour épargner la vision de Clarke descendant sous terre à Bellamy… Et elle a eu complètement raison. Il ne l'aurait probablement supporté.

\- C'est un peu plus loin, murmure-t-il à l'intention d'Abby.

Elle hoche la tête en continuant à marcher, la tête haute. Octavia prend la tête du groupe et discute au loin avec Abby. Bellamy est rassuré de voir que sa sœur a pris la relève, qu'elle essaye de discuter tranquillement avec Abby.

Ils déposent le cercueil devant le trou qu'il a creusé dans l'après-midi.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais faire un discours ? demande Abby en le regardant.

Il secoue négativement la tête. C'est beaucoup trop dur pour lui, et il en a marre de pleurer. Il demande à Abby la même chose, mais elle décide de ne rien dire non plus. Ils attendent juste tous ensemble, les mains liés devant eux, la tête baissée. Ça lui fait du bien de pouvoir se recueillir en compagnie de tous ses amis, qui eux aussi aimaient Clarke. Elle comptait pour tout le monde.

Ils nouent finalement des cordes à chaque poignée et font descend lentement le cercueil dans la terre. Tout le monde prend une poignée de terre et la lance dans le trou, en lui disant au revoir. Ils recommencent jusqu'à ce que le trou soit entièrement recouvert. Bellamy se penche et touche la terre du bout des doigts en fermant les yeux et en murmurant les mots « Je t'aime ». Il se relève et voit Abby lui tendre la main. Il la serre lentement.

\- Bon courage, pour la suite, murmure-t-elle.

Il répète ces mêmes mots alors qu'elle part de son côté en direction de sa maison. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et fait la même chose, sa meute le suivant derrière lui.

Il pensait que l'enterrement de Clarke allait lui faire du bien, allait commencer l'étape du deuil… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il se sent encore plus triste qu'auparavant. Il passe ses journées dans sa chambre, la couverture entièrement sur lui. Il n'a plus envie de manger, de chasser, et de dormir. Il écoute seulement de la musique déprimante en pensant à elle. Ces derniers mois avec elles ont été magiques, il n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit terminé et qu'il ne retrouvera plus jamais l'amour. Bien-sûr, tout le monde a essayé de lui remonter le moral.

\- Tu viens avec moi faire une partie d'échecs ? demande un jour Murphy en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Non merci, trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Personne ne sait y jouer à part toi, répond son ami.

Bellamy hausse les épaules alors que Murphy soupire et sort de sa chambre. Raven vient souvent le voir pour lui apporter à manger, aussi, mais il refuse l'assiette plusieurs fois de suite. Il n'a même pas le courage de se lever pour aller se raser, donc une barbe vient juste de pousser.

Trois semaines après la mort de Clarke, sous les conseils de Raven, Bellamy part dans la salle de bain pour enfin se raser. Il prend le rasoir sur le côté et le lave dans le lavabo, mais se coupe soudainement. Il grogne et se transforme en loup tellement la douleur est intense. Il se regarde dans le miroir et se fige en se voyant. À la place de la couleur rouge vive de ses yeux de loup, une couleur rouge terne fait place. Il est tellement déprimé que sa couleur d'Alpha s'est résorbée. Il jette de rage le rasoir sur le côté en mettant son visage dans ses mains et en essayant de respirer calmement. Tant pis pour le rasage, il veut juste retourner dans sa chambre pour oublier ce qu'il vient de voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Lincoln, une semaine plus tard.

\- Je vais me promener, répond Bellamy.

\- Il va bientôt faire nuit…

Bellamy claque la porte derrière lui sans écouter la fin de la phrase de Lincoln. Il entre dans la forêt en sachant exactement ce qu'il doit faire… Puisque c'est ce que Clarke avait fait, deux mois plus tôt. Il y a pensé très longtemps cette semaine. Lexa n'a toujours pas attaqué, et il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi.

\- LEXA ! crie-t-il à pleins poumons.

Il hurle plusieurs fois son prénom en espérant qu'elle vienne le voir. Il veut la confronter, il veut lui parler, et surtout, il veut se venger. Il continue à marcher en criant plusieurs fois de suite son nom. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'apparait toujours pas. La nuit tombe, mais il ne veut pas abandonner. Surtout pas. Il sursaute alors qu'il entend du bruit derrière lui.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! crie Octavia en frappant son torse. Tu as envie de te faire tuer, c'est ça ?

\- Je veux la tuer Octavia, je veux la voir et me venger, je veux qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle a fait !

\- Tu es beaucoup trop vulnérable en ce moment Bellamy, elle te tuerait en une seule seconde, est-ce que tu le comprends ça ? Tu crois que Clarke aurait voulu que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup de cette façon ?

Bellamy soupire en passant ses mains sur son visage. Il sait au fond de lui que sa petite sœur a raison mais il ne veut juste pas l'avouer. Il s'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'il entend plusieurs bruits derrière lui ainsi que des lumières. Il prend sa sœur par son blouson et l'attire vers le sol. Ils s'accroupissent en tendant leurs oreilles.

\- Ils parlent de chasse, murmure Octavia.

\- Des chasseurs de loups garous ? demande Bellamy en levant un sourcil.

Octavia hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Bellamy regarde au loin et observe l'arme que tient l'un des chasseurs dans ses mains. Il renifle et sent tout à coup une odeur d'argent et d'aconit, le point faible de tous les loups garous. Il tire Octavia en arrière mais celle-ci marche malencontreusement sur une branche, qui craque sous ses pieds. L'un des chasseurs tourne sa tête vers eux et crie des instructions aux autres. Bellamy et Octavia se relèvent subitement et commencent à courir dans toute la forêt tout en entendant les chasseurs leur tirer dessus.

\- OCTAVIA !

Bellamy crie le nom de sa sœur lorsqu'elle est touchée dans le dos par une balle en argent. Il puise toutes ses forces et la prend dans ses bras tout en continuant à courir. Sa sœur gémit dans ses bras, ce qui le pousse à accélérer pour pouvoir la mettre à l'abri. Il sème tous les chasseurs au bout de quelques minutes et se dirige vers le QG, tout en priant pour que sa sœur aille bien. Il ouvre la porte de sa maison en criant.

\- Lincoln, Raven ! Apportez les trousses de soin, Octavia a besoin d'aide !

Murphy prend Octavia dans ses bras et la dépose sur le canapé, alors que Bellamy se met près de son visage en caressant ses cheveux et en la rassurant. Elle gémit alors que Lincoln revient et retire rapidement la balle de sa plaie, sans se soucier de la brûlure que ça lui cause sur ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'étais dans la forêt et elle est venue me voir. On a croisé des chasseurs. Je… Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient, je ne les avais jamais croisés.

\- Elle ne serait pas blessée si tu n'étais pas allé là-bas.

\- Lincoln… gémit Octavia.

Bellamy se relève en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, en laissant la place à Lincoln. Il a complètement raison et il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il regarde Raven prendre des huiles sur le côté en soignant sa sœur et en nettoyant la plaie. Lincoln pousse un soupir de soulagement au bout d'un moment.

\- Elle survivra, dit-il en regardant Bellamy.

Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement en hochant la tête. Il s'agenouille de nouveau près du visage de sa sœur et pose son front contre son épaule. Il veut s'améliorer, il le réalise désormais. Il a failli la perdre à cause de ses bêtises, et il ne veut pas que ça se reproduise.

 **ACCEPTATION**

Octavia se remet assez vite, au grand soulagement de toute la meute. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine et elle est déjà sur pied, prête à retourner à l'entrainement. Bellamy est soulagée de la voir aussi joyeuse, et elle est soulagée de voir Bellamy se remettre.

Depuis quelques jours, Bellamy reparle à tout le monde. Il s'est remis à traîner dans le salon avec tout le monde ou encore à jouer aux échecs avec Murphy. Lorsqu'ils organisent tous une soirée pour Octavia, quelques jours après, Bellamy se joint à eux.

\- Qui veut une bière ? demande-t-il en ouvrant le frigidaire.

\- Tout le monde, répond Ontari alors qu'il rit légèrement.

Il apporte une bière à tout le monde et s'assoit sur le canapé, en écoutant les histoires de ses amis. Il a raté beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il restait dans sa chambre, malheureusement. Il rit lorsque Murphy raconte sa rencontre avec une fille du nom d'Emory dans le café du coin, notamment la dispute qui a suivie. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en se moquant de lui alors que Murphy lui jette une chips à la figure. Raven arrive finalement et regarde tout le monde en souriant.

\- Je propose qu'on lève notre verre pour penser à Clarke, qu'on aurait aimé avoir avec nous ce soir. Elle serait heureuse de voir qu'on s'amuse toujours entre nous.

Tout le monde lève son verre ou sa bouteille en verre en entendant les mots de Raven. Bellamy le fait également, une boule au ventre. Tout le monde murmure les mots « À Clarke », en buvant une gorgée. Bellamy fait la même chose, et sourit à la fin de sa gorgée. C'est vrai que Clarke aurait été contente qu'il se remette de sa mort. Il est toujours triste et pleure toujours le soir, mais ça va aller. Lorsqu'il regarde ses amis autour rire aux éclats en se rappelant des souvenirs amusants avec Clarke, il se dit qu'il va aller mieux.

Le lendemain, Bellamy nettoie toutes les bouteilles du salon avec ses amis, en secouant la tête. Ils ont vraiment foutu le bazar partout, il ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient être aussi brouillons. Il se gratte rapidement la barbe – qui pousse bien trop vite à son goût – en finissant de ranger.

\- Tout le monde, au salon ! crie-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il faut vraiment qu'il leur parle du rangement de cette foutue maison. Il attend dans un coin du salon les bras croisés alors que sa meute vient vers lui. Certains restent debout tandis que d'autres s'assoient sur le canapé ou encore par terre.

\- Il faut qu'on parle des tâches que nous devrions tous faire pour ranger cette maison.

\- Oh non, Bellamy… gémit Raven en soupirant.

\- Je suis sérieux, c'est un foutoir ici ! Je vous signale que c'est ma maison et…

Il se fige alors qu'il entend la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'activer. Tout le monde tourne sa tête vers l'entrée. Bellamy sent son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il voit Echo et Roan rentrer tour à tour dans le salon, en s'arrêtant pour le regarder. Bellamy sent sa colère arriver et essaye de se précipiter vers eux mais Murphy et Lincoln se placent devant lui pour l'empêcher de les attendre.

\- De quel droit est-ce que vous venez ici ? hurle Bellamy. DÉGAGEZ DE CHEZ MOI !

\- Bellamy… murmure Octavia. Laisse-les parler.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? répond-il en regardant sa sœur.

Octavia pince des lèvres en baissant la tête, comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Murphy et Lincoln lâchent Bellamy alors qu'il continue à regarder sa sœur. Il lève finalement la tête lorsque Roan pousse un soupir.

\- Accroche-toi.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils. Roan et Echo rentrent un peu plus à l'intérieur de la maison, en laissant la porte ouverte derrière eux. Finalement, quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce à leur suite.

Le cœur de Bellamy s'arrête définitivement dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke. Elle est un peu plus mince et elle a les cheveux plus courts, lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules, mais c'est elle, c'est bien elle.

\- Putain de merde, murmure Murphy.

Clarke est vivante.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Un jour de retard, un ! J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas très surpris de la fin… En même temps, c'est une fiction Bellarke, je n'allais pas mettre Bellamy avec Echo, je vous le rassure ! En tout cas, ce chapitre était un peu une pause dans le récit. Je voulais vraiment passer par ces étapes du deuil pour Bellamy, je trouvais ça assez important. J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ! N'oubliez pas, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fiction ! La conclusion tant attendue… Hâte d'avoir vos réactions !**

 **Pour ceux qui sont toujours en cours (lycée, fac, écoles) ce doit être la rentrée pour vous aussi… Je n'étais pas prête, ça c'est clair, c'était sympa ces deux semaines de vacances… En tout cas je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : la convention Space Walkers 4 à Paris ! Ce sera le 23 et 24 février donc je suis excitée comme une puce ! Qui vient aussi ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, me suivre sur Twitter ou limite à prendre mon numéro de téléphone si vous venez aussi et si vous voulez qu'on se rencontre, ça pourrait être sympa !**

 **Bisous à tous et bonne semaine !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Clarke entre dans la pièce à la suite de Roan. Un silence de plomb s'abat dans toute la pièce. Elle balaye du regard tout le monde présent dans le salon mais cherche immédiatement les yeux de Bellamy. Elle le regarde alors qu'elle entend son cœur à lui tambouriner fort dans sa poitrine. Il semble fatigué, ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs que d'habitude et il a de la barbe… Mais il est toujours aussi beau, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rend compte qu'il lui a terriblement manqué.

Elle pourrait attendre qu'il se remette de ses émotions mais elle ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Elle traverse le salon et noue ses bras autour de ses épaules, en enfonçant son visage dans son cou. Elle tremble dans ses bras, alors qu'il ne réagit pas, tout d'abord.

\- Je suis là, murmure-t-elle dans sa peau. C'est moi.

Cela semble le réveiller puisqu'il serre soudainement ses bras autour de son corps, le plus fort possible. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle le sent pleurer contre elle. Elle éloigne rapidement sa tête pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur ses joues et le regarder dans les yeux. Elle pleure, elle aussi. Elle s'avance et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il répond à son baiser avec tellement de ferveur qu'ils se balancent de gauche à droite. Il se sépare d'elle au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle. Il garde ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? souffle-t-il. Je t'ai vue morte, je…

\- Je vais tout expliquer.

Il hoche la tête en enfonçant à nouveau son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Clarke regarde par-dessus son épaule et voit Raven au loin, en pleurs. Murphy semble choqué, et Octavia sourit légèrement. Clarke le serre une dernière fois contre lui et se sépare, en regardant tout le monde autour d'elle.

\- Installez-vous, Echo, Roan et moi avons beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Tout le monde se place devant elle, debout ou sur le canapé. Bellamy s'assoit sur l'un des accoudoirs. Clarke plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle voulait faire ça depuis plus de deux mois, et elle ne peut plus s'en empêcher.

\- Vous pensez peut-être que Roan et Echo nous ont trahis, mais c'est faux. En fait, ils nous ont tous sauvés.

Clarke regarde Echo sur le côté en lui faisant un signe de tête. Elles ne sont pas devenues amies, non, mais elles se respectent désormais.

\- Ils ont tous les deux eu l'idée d'infiltrer la meute de Lexa pour avoir des informations, continue Clarke. Ils lui ont fait croire qu'ils étaient de son côté pour connaître ses plans. Ils ont donc découverts comme ça que son but ultime était de me tuer pour faire souffrir Bellamy.

Bellamy secoue la tête en fermant les yeux en entendant ce que dit Clarke. Il s'en doutait, bien-sûr. C'est à cause de lui que l'ancienne petite amie de Lexa est morte, donc il savait qu'elle allait vouloir se venger. Il souffle un petit peu et se reconcentre pour pouvoir écouter la suite.

\- Lorsque vous êtes partis en entrainement, Roan et Echo m'ont entrainée dans la forêt pour m'expliquer leur plan. Il fallait que je fasse croire à Lexa et à tout le monde que j'étais morte. On s'est fixés sur deux mois.

\- Mais… Tes battements de cœur… dit Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous avions une complice. Octavia.

Clarke regarde par-dessus son épaule et fait un grand sourire à Octavia, qui lui fait un léger clin d'œil. Bellamy met ses mains sur ses joues en regardant sa petite sœur. Il est très partagé. D'un côté il est furieux que sa sœur lui ai caché tout ça, mais de l'autre… Si Octavia avait dévoilé tout le plan, ça aurait tout gâché.

\- Octavia…

\- Ne lui en veut pas, surtout. Elle ne voulait pas au tout début, mais on a réussi à la convaincre. Pour ce qui est de la paralysie et des battements de cœur, nous avons utilisé un produit de ma mère. Il s'agit d'un poison du poisson globe, qu'elle utilise quelques fois contre des loups. J'en avais parlé une fois à Roan et c'est ce qui lui a donné l'idée de ma mort. Grâce à ce poison, je ne pouvais plus bouger et mon battement de cœur était tellement lent qu'il était indétectable.

Bellamy n'arrive pas à croire de tout ce que Clarke a dû traverser pour pouvoir créer l'illusion de sa mort. Puisqu'elle était paralysée tout ce temps… Elle a dû tout entendre. Elle a entendu son cri et ses pleurs lorsqu'il était penché sur son corps et qu'il lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle a dû entendre les larmes de sa mère… Sa mère !

\- Clarke, Abby pense que tu es morte, elle…

\- Elle est au courant.

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne devait pas la prévenir mais… C'est ma mère. Octavia l'a emmenée voir mon corps, et elle pleurait tellement qu'elle lui a tout dit. Le cercueil que tu as enterré dans la forêt était vide. Elle le savait.

Il hoche la tête en regardant le sol. Il est extrêmement heureux de voir que Clarke est vivante, mais il réalise qu'il vivait dans le mensonge depuis plus de deux mois. Il faut qu'il digère les informations. Il en a besoin.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir en tout cas, dit Finn en enlaçant Clarke.

\- Moi aussi Finn.

Elle rend son étreinte et lui sourit en s'éloignant. Elle rit lorsque tout le monde se lève et vient lui faire des câlins et des bisous. Elle s'éloigne d'eux au bout d'un moment et mord sa lèvre alors que Bellamy reste sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Elle s'approche de lui alors qu'il lève la tête vers elle. Il se relève du canapé et se penche en avant pour prendre l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- On monte ? demande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête. Il la tire par le bras et ils montent les escaliers. Les autres loups ne les suivent pas, sachant qu'il ne faut pas les déranger. Ils entrent dans leur chambre et ferment la porte derrière eux. Bellamy se tourne vers elle et l'attire vers lui par la taille, en l'enlaçant comme quelques minutes auparavant. Clarke passe ses mains dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux contre lui.

\- Clarke…

\- Bellamy, tu trembles.

Elle s'éloigne de lui et le regarde alors qu'il mord sa lèvre. Elle commence à lui demander pourquoi il tremble mais il prend son visage entre ses mains en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se raccroche à son cou et gémit contre sa bouche. Il la soulève de terre et l'allonge avec lui sur le lit, en continuant à l'embrasser. Il se sépare au bout d'un moment en collant son front contre le sien et en caressant sa pommette.

\- Bellamy, parle-moi, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur, répond-il en fermant les yeux. Clarke, tu es mon âme-sœur, nous sommes liés… Et c'est comme si une partie de moi est morte lorsque je t'ai vue mourir.

\- Je le sais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer ça. Si ça avait été le contraire… Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais continué à me battre. Quand j'étais isolée durant le mois dernier, je ne pensais qu'à toi. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à continuer. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant… Bellamy, je… Je…

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et continue à le regarder alors qu'il caresse sa joue en lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il possède pour elle dans ses yeux. Elle allait lui dire en premier qu'elle l'aimait mais il a décidé de la devancer. Elle s'avance et l'embrasse lentement, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle aussi l'aime. Elle le regarde en caressant sa mâchoire.

\- Pourquoi cette barbe ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'était ma barbe post-Clarke, répond-il avec un demi-sourire. Pourquoi ces cheveux courts ?

\- C'était mes cheveux post-Bellamy.

Il rit en l'attirant à nouveau vers sa bouche. Il la renverse sur le lit et dépose de tendres baisers le long de son cou, alors qu'elle gémit en plantant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il frotte sa barbe contre elle, ce qui la fait rire.

\- Tu vas me raser cette barbe, Bellamy, dit-elle en riant.

\- Très bien, j'y vais, dit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Surement pas ! rétorque-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle. Il faut au moins que je fasse l'amour avec quelqu'un de barbu une fois.

Il hausse un sourcil alors qu'elle rit en haussant les épaules. Il frotte son nez contre le sien, la faisant sourire. Elle avance légèrement son menton pour qu'il l'embrasse mais Bellamy dévie son visage et embrasse sa mâchoire. Il sourit contre son oreille et effleure son lobe avec ses dents, ce qui la fait frissonner. Elle se cambre en avant pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui mais il pose sa main contre sa hanche en la repoussant contre le matelas. Elle grogne.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi lent ? souffle-t-elle.

\- Parce que je compte vraiment profiter de toi cette fois-ci. Je vais prendre tout mon temps…

Elle soupire de déception, ce qui le fait rire. Il remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse tout en passant une main sous son t-shirt. Clarke lève les bras pour qu'il puisse lui enlever facilement. Il ne la laisse pas attendre longtemps puisqu'il dépose des baisers sur sa poitrine, en glissant l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur de son jean. Elle mord sa lèvre en sentant ses doigts la caresser. Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs en tirant ses boucles et en rejetant la tête en arrière en gémissant. Elle plaque l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle se rend compte d'à quel point elle est bruyante.

\- Ne fais pas ça, lui dit Bellamy en la regardant.

\- Les autres sont en bas, gémit-elle doucement.

\- Ils savent très bien ce qu'on fait, de toute façon.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux noirs alors qu'il pouffe de rire contre sa peau. Elle ne dit rien parce que ce son lui avait manqué… Tout chez Bellamy lui avait manqué.

Elle est tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'il lui a enlevé tous ses vêtements. Elle le réalise seulement lorsqu'il embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle gémit un peu plus fort en frissonnant.

\- Ta barbe, souffle-t-elle. C'est vraiment… Agréable.

Il rit en la frottant un peu plus entre ses cuisses. Il sort sa langue et l'embrasse à l'endroit qu'elle voulait le plus, ce qui lui fait voir plusieurs étoiles derrière ses paupières fermées. Elle serre son poing sur le drap et essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible… Mais Bellamy ne semble pas être de cet avis, puisqu'il ne lui laisse aucun répit. Il fait tourner à toute vitesse sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose sous sa bouche, quelques secondes après.

Il revient vers elle juste après, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Clarke l'attire par la nuque et l'embrasse avec passion, en faisant glisser sa main le long de son torse et en le caressant à travers son jean.

\- À ton tour, murmure-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Il sourit et ferme les yeux en la laissant faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke gémit le nom de Bellamy quand il la pénètre d'un mouvement lent et puissant. Le temps n'existe plus et ils ne forment plus qu'un seul être, déchaîné et brûlant. Quand Clarke se laisse emporter par le plaisir, Bellamy pousse un rugissement final et se laisse aller en même temps qu'elle.

Il se pousse sur le côté, la respiration haletante. Il tourne son visage et regarde le profil de Clarke, qui essaye elle aussi de reprendre sa respiration. Il tend son bras et l'attire sur son torse alors qu'elle grogne.

\- Non, je suis collante.

\- On est deux dans ce cas.

Elle rit contre lui et laisse l'un de ses bras en travers du torse de Bellamy. Elle plante un baiser sur sa poitrine et se relève sur un coude. Bellamy tend légèrement son bras et remet l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de Lexa, pas vrai ? lui dit Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a à dire à propos d'elle ? répond-il en soupirant.

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à la tuer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ?

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy se met lui aussi sur un coude, face à elle. Elle le regarde en attendant qu'il lui explique.

\- Écoute, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était me faire souffrir, explique-t-il. Elle croit maintenant que tu es morte, donc elle se fiche de nous. Elle va bientôt repartir de son côté, et on sera tranquille.

\- Bellamy, elle… Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ! Je ne veux pas abandonner le combat de cette façon, il faut qu'on la combatte et qu'on…

\- J'ai dit non.

Il se relève du lit en remettant son boxer ainsi que son pantalon. Clarke mord sa lèvre en le regardant faire. Elle se lève du lit en nouant le drap autour d'elle alors qu'il finit de remettre son t-shirt. Il range des papiers sur le bureau, et s'interrompt lorsqu'elle enroule ses bras autour de son torse. Il soupire en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Elle plaque son front contre son dos.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je ne risquerai pas de te perdre, répond-il. J'arrête de me battre, je veux juste rester avec toi.

\- Et quoi ? Ne plus sortir de cette maison ? S'enfermer dans cette chambre ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Elle secoue la tête en se plaçant devant lui. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, en le regardant.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Tout ira bien, d'accord ? En attendant, je ne veux pas arrêter de me battre, alors je le ferai avec ou sans toi.

Il hoche la tête en contractant sa mâchoire. Elle sait qu'il est énervé mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle soit claire avec lui. Elle tapote son torse et part dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle sort, Bellamy n'est plus dans la chambre. Elle se recoiffe et descend les escaliers. La plupart des loups sont dans le salon, dont Bellamy, ce qui tombe bien.

\- Bon, dit soudainement Clarke en se plaçant devant eux. Il faut qu'on parle d'un plan qui…

\- On voulait bien parler de ça il y a 30 minutes, lui dit Murphy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui mais Bellamy et moi étions occupés.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ? dit-il avec un rictus.

\- On jouait à la bataille navale, répond Bellamy.

\- Ah oui ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à _pénétrer sa zone ?_

Raven éclate de rire en lui tapant dans la main. Finn et Octavia rient également de leur côté, et Roan sourit légèrement. Bellamy se lève en frappant l'arrière du crâne de son ami, qui continue à rire de sa blague. Il se place à côté de Clarke et croise les bras, en attendant que sa meute se calme.

\- Clarke souhaite qu'on trouve un dernier plan contre Lexa, dit finalement Bellamy.

\- En fait, j'en ai déjà un. Mais merci quand même !

Il hausse un sourcil alors qu'elle lui lance un sourire espiègle. Il étend son bras derrière le dos de Clarke et lui pince légèrement les fesses, ce qui la fait sursauter. Elle écarte son bras en lui faisant un regard noir, ce qui le fait sourire.

\- On en a discuté un peu avec Echo et Roan quand on était isolés. Je pense que le meilleur moyen serait de demander à ma mère de nous aider.

\- Comment ? demande Raven.

\- En nous prêtant ses armes à feu, avec les balles en argent. Il faudra faire attention à ne pas les toucher nous-mêmes, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé. Lexa a mis du temps à se remettre de la balle dans son épaule.

\- Ça peut marcher, répond Bellamy.

Elle le regarde alors qu'il hoche la tête en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tout le monde acquiesce à l'idée de Clarke, ce qui la fait sourire.

\- On va y aller tous les deux, lui dit Bellamy. On part quand ?

\- Dans quelques minutes. En attendant, on monte dans la salle de bain et je te _rase._

Il sourit alors qu'elle passe à côté de lui. Il intercepte délicatement son poignet et colle sa bouche contre son oreille, en murmurant les mots « Ça ne te dérangeait pas tout à l'heure, pourtant ». Elle frissonne alors qu'il s'éloigne et part dans la salle de bain. Elle vient avec lui et l'ordonne de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle mouille son visage et prend le rasoir à côté. Elle lui demande d'écarter ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse se mettre entre eux et se rapprocher de lui. Elle enlève délicatement les poils alors qu'il la regarde faire. Il tend au bout d'un moment son bras et caresse l'arrière de ses cuisses, jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te coupe ? lui dit Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je m'en fiche, dit-il en secouant les épaules. Je guérirai en à peine une seconde.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle continue à enlever sa barbe. Elle prend une serviette sur le côté à la fin et essuie son visage. Elle pose finalement ses mains sur ses joues et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- Cette mâchoire m'avait manqué, avoue-t-elle.

\- Seulement ma mâchoire ?

\- Non. Ton compte en banque également.

Il la pousse loin d'elle alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Il lève les yeux au ciel et se rapproche d'elle, la plaquant contre le mur, en la surplombant de son corps. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et l'observe.

\- Tu sais que tu m'intimidais beaucoup au début ? murmure-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que j'étais un loup.

\- Non, ton… Ton regard. Il est très intense, tout le temps. J'ai toujours été perturbée par ça.

\- Crois-moi, il n'a jamais été intense devant Raven ou Harper. C'était toi. Ça a toujours été toi.

Elle se sent rougir en entendant les paroles de son âme-sœur. Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche. Ils sortent de la salle de bain et annoncent aux autres qu'ils partent chez la mère de Clarke. Bellamy prend la voiture de Roan et conduit jusqu'à chez Abby. Ils se garent devant et sortent. Clarke part en premier et frappe sur la porte. Abby l'ouvre et se fige en la voyant, tout en regardant Bellamy par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ça y est, il est au courant ?

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant. Abby pousse un soupir de soulagement et l'attire contre elle dans une tendre étreinte. Bellamy patiente derrière, soulagé lui aussi de voir que les relations entre Clarke et Abby vont mieux qu'avant. Ils entrent tous les deux à l'intérieur de la maison. Abby croise les bras et leur demande ce qu'ils veulent.

\- J'aimerais que tu nous prêtes tes armes.

Abby fronce les sourcils en entendant les mots de sa fille.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter Lexa et sa meute. Il faut qu'on les élimine pour enfin être tranquilles d'esprit. Est-ce que tu es avec nous ?

Abby hésite quelques secondes mais hoche finalement la tête en regardant sa fille. Elle les conduit tous les deux dans le sous-sol, là où toutes les armes sont rangées. Bellamy écarquille les yeux en regardant la dizaine d'armes autour de lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait une telle forteresse dans cette vieille maison…

\- Je veux venir avec vous, leur dit Abby.

\- Non, maman. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour nous. On se débrouillera, je te le promets.

Clarke l'attire dans ses bras alors qu'Abby acquiesce en soupirant. Elle s'éloigne d'elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et en lui disant qu'elle l'aime. Bellamy et elle prennent les fusils et les entassent dans le coffre de la voiture. Ils rentrent rapidement au QG pour montrer les armes à tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai ? demande Murphy, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. J'ai le droit d'avoir une arme ?

\- Seulement si tu ne fais pas de bêtises avec, lui dit Bellamy.

Murphy lève les yeux au ciel en mettant un pistolet dans sa ceinture. Clarke vérifie que toutes les armes possèdent bien des balles en argent et le dit à Bellamy. Il se place devant toute sa meute, en raclant sa gorge.

\- Nous allons appeler Lexa dans la forêt d'ici une à deux heures. Clarke se cachera pour pouvoir faire la surprise de sa venue. Je veux constituer trois groupes. Finn, Raven, Lincoln et Octavia, vous allez vous occuper de Gustus. Ontari, Roan, Murphy et Echo, vous allez vous occuper de McCreary. Clarke, Monty, Harper et moi allons nous concentrer sur Lexa. N'hésitez pas à utiliser vos armes, mais surtout ne touchez pas aux balles, sinon ça vous blessera. Compris ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et commence à discuter ensemble les plans qu'ils doivent établir. Bellamy se rapproche derrière Clarke et passe ses bras autour de sa taille en posant son menton sur son crâne. Octavia discute avec Clarke des évènements de ce soir mais il n'a pas envie d'entendre tout ça. Il veut juste que ce soit juste fini. En attendant, il reste avec Clarke et il attend.

Deux heures après, le soleil s'est enfin couché. Bellamy fait un petit debrief à chacun de ses Bêtas alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en le voyant être aussi paternel. Ils sortent tous dans la forêt en se donnant des petites tapes dans le dos et en s'encourageant. Ils arrivent en plein cœur des bois. Bellamy regarde Clarke.

\- Je vais t'aider à grimper en haut d'un arbre pour ne pas qu'elle te voit.

Clarke hoche la tête. Ils s'approchent d'un grand arbre et Bellamy lui fait la courte échelle pour qu'elle puisse grimper. Il pousse légèrement ses fesses alors qu'elle s'accroche à une branche au-dessus d'elle.

\- N'en profite pas pour me reluquer ! lui dit-elle.

\- Clarke, je t'ai déjà vue nue.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- On a couché ensemble i peine quatre heures.

Il la pousse une bonne fois pour toute alors qu'elle s'accroupit sur une branche. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'il s'éloigne. Il sautille sur place pour se réchauffer et décide une bonne fois pour toute d'en finir avec Lexa.

\- LEXA ! crie-t-il à pleins poumons. LEXA !

Tous ses Bêtas commencent à crier son nom et même à pousser des hurlements de loups. Bellamy sent une présence derrière lui et se retourne, en sachant déjà qu'elle est là avec ses deux sbires.

\- Toute la meute est présente pour moi, c'est très touchant. Même Roan et Echo ? Heureuse de voir qu'ils se sont finalement ralliés à ta cause.

\- On n'a pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis longtemps, lui dit Bellamy, en ignorant ce qu'elle vient de dire.

\- Oui, répond-elle. Depuis que ta petite louve est morte. J'espère que tu t'en es remis, d'ailleurs. Tu sembles être en forme. Tu ne devais pas t'en soucier autant que ça.

Bellamy sourit légèrement en secouant la tête. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de la tuer sur le champ… Mais il doit tout de même être patient.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelée ? demande-t-elle. Tu as envie que je tue quelqu'un de ta meute, encore ?

\- Je veux en finir avec toi, Lexa… Comme j'en ai fini avec Costia.

Il voit les yeux de Lexa se transformer immédiatement en loup. Il savait qu'il devait mentionner Costia pour pouvoir l'énerver. Lexa se jette soudainement sur lui et commence à se battre avec lui. Il entend ses amis derrière prendre Gustus et McCreary d'assaut, ce qui était prévu. Bellamy tourne rapidement le visage lorsqu'il entend un coup de feu retentir, et le corps de Gustus tomber à côté de lui. Finn tenait l'arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que… murmure Lexa, son attention désormais détournée.

Elle crie lorsqu'elle voit que son ami est bel et bien mort. Elle se détourne de Bellamy et se rue vers Finn en le griffant violemment. Bellamy l'attrape par l'arrière de son t-shirt et la jette contre l'arbre au loin. Il regarde sur le côté et voit Octavia lever son arme vers McCreary, et tirer au plein milieu de son front. Lexa se relève en regardant la meute l'encercler. Cela se voit qu'elle se sent perdue, mais encore plus lorsqu'elle voit quelqu'un sauter d'un arbre au-dessus d'elle. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke durant une seconde. Cependant, Clarke ne lui laisse pas le temps. Elle lève son arme et tire entre ses deux yeux.

Lexa tombe en arrière, morte. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Ils regardent tous le corps de Lexa, qui se transforme lentement en poussière.

\- C'est fait, murmure Clarke en regardant Bellamy.

Bellamy commence à rire alors qu'elle se précipite vers lui et saute dans ses bras. Il la serre contre lui en entendant les cris de joies de sa meute derrière lui.

\- Allons fêter ça, dit-il à tout le monde.

Clarke hoche la tête, les yeux pétillants.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle lève sa coupe de champagne en compagnie de tous ses amis. Murphy se met debout sur la tête en raclant sa gorge, ce qui fait rire tout le monde. Clarke patiente en souriant.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons vu quelque chose de grand ! Je ne parle pas de la mort de Lexa, bien-sûr, mais simplement du pénis de Bellamy et de…

Bellamy se précipite vers lui en le poussant de la table alors que tout le monde éclate de rire autour d'eux. Clarke essuie ses larmes de rire alors que Bellamy poursuit Murphy dans toute la maison. Murphy décide finalement de se remettre sur la table, alors que Clarke retient Bellamy par le bras.

\- Je plaisantais, bien-sûr. Quoi que, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Clarke sur le sujet et…

\- Murphy… marmonne Bellamy, dans un avertissement.

\- Très bien, j'arrête. Je voulais juste te féliciter, Bellamy. Déjà pour nous avoir réunis tous ensemble dans ta meute, mais aussi pour avoir ramené la petite blonde dans la bande. Clarke, tu es peut-être l'âme-sœur de Bellamy, mais tu es également devenue la nôtre au fil des jours. On t'aime tous… Et surtout n'oublie pas d'appeler ton futur enfant Murphy. C'est tout pour moi !

Tout le monde applaudi alors que Clarke s'avance vers lui pour l'enlacer. Elle retourne finalement auprès de Bellamy et trinque avec lui, en souriant.

\- À nous, murmure-t-elle.

\- À nous, répond-il.

Ils entrechoquent leurs verres et boivent une gorgée. Bellamy se penche finalement vers elle et l'embrasse. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant le goût du champagne… Et le goût de son âme-sœur.

 **FIN**

 **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Et c'est la fin de « Full Moon », du coup il est temps de faire le bilan de cette fiction dans le dernier chapitre, comme je le fais à chaque fois ! Il y a eu des points positifs comme des points négatifs (plus de positifs, je vous rassure). Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été très emballés par cette fiction, notamment l'histoire ou les personnages, donc j'ai été vraiment contente à ce sujet ! D'autres m'ont dit que ça allait trop vite, et je comprends tout à fait cette critique. D'autres m'ont dit que c'était une fiction trop clichée, et ça j'ai un peu moins compris. Dès le premier chapitre, j'ai dit que j'étais fan de Teen Wolf, que je voulais évoquer des choses de cette série, je ne vous ai rien caché, donc effectivement ceux qui connaissent cette série ont pu voir que je reprenais des éléments. Certes, cela peut être cliché, mais je suis humaine. J'ai un Master à préparer, je ne peux pas créer en quelques jours un univers tout nouveau. J'ai quand même essayé en créant cet amour impossible chasseuse/loup. Après, certains ont adoré, d'autres un peu moins, ce qui est normal. Globalement cela a été positif donc je suis contente (malgr commentaires assez virulent, mais bon, tout le monde à des avis différents).**

 **En tout cas, j'ai été heureuse de publier cette fiction, que j'ai adoré écrire. Ce dernier chapitre s'est peut-être conclu rapidement, mais je ne voulais pas trainer la chose et créer de la répétition. De plus, j'ai eu une toute nouvelle idée de fiction quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre donc j'avais juste envie de commencer la nouvelle… Parce que j'ai hâte de vous la faire découvrir !**

 **La prochaine fiction n'a pas de date de publication encore, ce sera dans quelques mois, mais je l'adore déjà. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle s'inspirera d'un livre que j'ai dévoré, qui concernera la magie (Non, ce n'est pas Harry Potter, c'est un livre beaucoup moins connu). Ce sera la même trame avec Bellamy et Clarke (avec des évènements changés, les dialogues ne seront bien-sûr pas les mêmes). Normalement je crée mes propres trames mais j'ai tellement aimé l'histoire que je veux vous la faire découvrir avec Bellamy et Clarke. Ce sera en quelque sorte un hommage !**

 **Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir continué à me suivre. Certaines personnes n'étaient pas fan des loups garous de base mais m'ont lu parce que c'était moi, donc je vous en suis très reconnaissante, je trouve ça génial. Merci encore !**

 **Du coup je vous dis à la prochaine ! Passez tous une excellente année, et n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles de moi ! (Carreyland)**

 **\- Amandine.**


End file.
